Atrapada en tí
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: Bella nunca había entendido porqué su esposo la había ignorado durante todo su matrimonio.Pero cuando decidió construirse una nueva vida junto al hombre que realmente amaba,Edward aparece y le dice que desde ese momento,ella dormirá en su cama.
1. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

_._

_Argumento:_

_Bella Swan, una muchacha muy joven, prudente y hermosa nunca había entendido el por qué su esposo la había ignorado por completo durante los cinco largos años que llevaba de casada con él. De pronto se entera que toda la culpa la tenía su padre por chantajear a su marido, lo que obligó al pretencioso y posesivo Edward Cullen a casarse con ella._

_Pero cuando Bella decidió olvidar el doloroso pasado y construirse una nueva vida junto al hombre que realmente la amaba, Edward apareció diciendo que ya estaba preparado para el matrimonio y que a partir de ese momento, ella iba a dormir en su cama..._

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Bella bajó deprisa los escalones que daban al bar y entró. Estaba oscuro y lleno de bebedores que aprovechaban la hora del almuerzo para tomar un trago. No veía a Jacob; no era lo suficientemente alta como para divisarlo entre las cabezas de hombres de negocios trajeados que tenía a su alrededor. Mientras se abría camino entre los clientes, sintió un estremecimiento. La idea de que la vieran allí, de que la reconocieran la aterraba. Por ello fue un alivio distinguir entre la multitud en el extremo opuesto del local la cabellera oscura de Jacob.

Jacob Black era alto, de buen porte y atractivo, tenía unos profundos ojos negros y una bronceada piel, que lo ayudaban frente a cualquier propósito de conquista. Al instante que la vió aproximarse, se puso de pie, y Bella se sintió orgullosa.

- Llegas tarde – se quejó él.

- Lo siento, no pude escaparme antes – explicó ella jadeando, mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento y echaba otra ojeada al lugar, temerosa de encontrar alguna cara conocida.

- No sigas. Estás en otra parte de la ciudad.

Bella bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara ruborizada detrás de su melena castaña oscura.

- ¡Ese hombre de allí me está mirando!

- La mayoría de los hombres miran a las mujeres bonitas... y tú eres exquisitamente bonita, mi amor – murmuró Jacob en voz baja, adoptando un tono íntimo mientras le tomaba la mano-. Me fastidia ver que te miran todos cuando pasas.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella asombrada por sus cumplidos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento? – sonrió Jacob dibujando el labio inferior con el dedo.

Bella se puso rígida.

- No puedo. Todavía no. Ya sabes cómo me siento – musitó. El miedo se había apoderado de ella.

Él cambió su expresión por un gesto frío y duro.

- Jacob, por favor...

- Por lo que se ve, estás jugando conmigo mientras tu esposo está de viaje. - volvió a quejarse con reproche.

- Te amo – los ojos chocolate de ella se llenaron de tristeza y ansiedad.

- ¿Entonces cuándo vas a decirle que quieres divorciarte? – le exigió.

- Pronto. Estoy buscando el momento apropiado – Bella se había puesto pálida, y en los rasgos bonitos de su cara expresaba cierta tensión.

- Teniendo en cuenta que él solo duerme contigo una noche al mes, puedo esperar sentado aquí hasta el año que viene, según tú. - se detuvo unos instantes. - Tal vez lo ames al desgraciado...

- ¿Y crees que es posible? Tú sabes bien que nuestro matrimonio no es como otros. - le explicó demandando su serenidad, ella no podía entender por qué Jake siempre le decía lo mismo cuando hablaban de su esposo. Ella no lo amaba, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Y no quieren los periódicos aprovecharse de esa situación? – se rió Jacob burlón.

- No me hace ninguna gracia, Jacob.

- Bueno. Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que si yo no soy tu amante, él tampoco lo es. Un verdadero misterio. Mírate. La esposa virgen después de cinco años. Y sin embargo a él rara vez no se le ve con una jovencita colgada del brazo. Quizás sea un homosexual no declarado.

El estómago de ella se revolvió. Pensó que había sido una locura contarle a Jacob la verdad sobre su matrimonio. No se trataba de que fuese a usarlo en su contra. Le tenía verdadera confianza a Jacob, pero se daba cuenta de que su confesión podía resultar peligrosa, pero igual accedió a confesar todo, para calmar los celos de Jacob hacia Edward.

- ¡No hables así de él! – se quejó Bella.

- ¿Acaso no estás cansada de él? No creo que jamás tengas la valentía de decirle que quieres ser libre nuevamente. Me parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

- No, eso nunca – dijo ella aterrada ante la idea de perderlo.

No podía imaginarse volver a los tiempos de su vida sin Jacob. Una vida aburrida, vacía. Días interminables. Sin ninguna vida social. No tenía amigos. La observaban en todos los sitios a los que iba. La puerta de su cárcel se había cerrado el día de su boda, y ella había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua de no darse cuenta hasta que había intentado pasar las rejas.

- ¿Entonces cuándo? – presionó él.

- Pronto. Muy pronto. Te lo prometo. - le dijo con voz dulce agarrandole la mano.

- No entiendo por qué no recoges tus cosas y te vas. No se puede decir que no tengas motivos para divorciarte de él. El adulterio no va a pasarse de moda mientras ande por ahí Edward Cullen. - volvió a reclamar. Ella trataba de ser lo mas tranquila y serena posible, pero, pareciera que Jacob se habia propuesto fastidiarle el día.

- Tengo que hacerlo bien, Jacob. ¿No crees que le deba eso al menos?

- No creo que le debas nada. Ni siquiera es tu esposo ante los ojos de la iglesia ni de la ley – Jacob insistió.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! – dijo Bella mirando el reloj de pulsera.

Jacob le rodeó los hombros y la besó con demostrada maestría.

- Te llamaré – le prometió -. Te quiero.

Bella salió corriendo. Estaba cerca de la peluquería en la que había reservado hora para una larga sesión de masaje. Era demasiado arriesgado encontrarse con Jacob. Y su cabeza le decía que cuanto más tardase en confesarle la verdad a Edward y pedirle el divorcio, más se arriesgaba a que fuese descubierta. Pero, entonces, ¿qué importaría realmente?

A Edward no le importaba lo que hacía ella. Lo veía una vez al mes cuando él pasaba por Londres, y el año anterior ni siquiera lo había visto con esa frecuencia. A veces Edward le pedía que organizara una cena de negocios. Pero no era frecuente. Había ocurrido pocas veces, y muy espaciadas. Incluso se solía comunicar con ella a través del personal de su empresa, en caso de necesitarlo.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban casados, Edward no la había invitado a salir nunca, ni siquiera la había llevado a una fiesta. Solía llevar a otras mujeres en ese caso, pero a su esposa jamás. Edward dormía en el ala de la casa que había acondicionado para sí. E incluso las pocas noches que habían dormido bajo el mismo techo, lo había oído salir tarde, y regresar al amanecer. Es decir que ni siquiera se podían contar esas noches como compartidas con él.

Por un momento recordó cuánto había llorado y se había preguntado qué había hecho para que las cosas fuesen así, y que podía hacer para atraer su atención. Con rabia, quiso borrar esos recuerdos de su mente. El tiempo se había ocupado de que aquellos tiempos hubiesen quedados sepultados. La joven novia había crecido y era más sabia ahora.

- Lo siento. Me olvidé de la cita – murmuró Bella en la recepción de la peluquería, y además insistió en pagarla de todos modos.

El propietario, Mike, le ofreció comenzar con ella una sesión inmediatamente, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que se le hacía tarde, y se sentó a esperar a su peluquero.

- ¡Oh! Señora Cullen, su guardaespaldas ha dejado un mensaje para usted – le dijo Mike bajando la voz y la cabeza.

Bella se puso tensa y pálida.

- Tranquilícese – Mike la miró con complicidad -. He dicho que estaba en la sesión de masajes.

- Gracias – ahora Bella se había puesto colorada.

- Será mejor que le dé el mensaje. El señor Cullen le está esperando en casa.

¿Que Edward qué? Edward la estaba esperando... ¿Edward, que nunca la había esperado en cinco años? ¿Edward estaba en casa cuando no lo esperaba hasta la siguiente quincena? Involuntariamente, Bella se estremeció; se le revolvió el estómago. Sintió terror.

Mike se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

- Pequeña, tú no eres el tipo de chica para jugar a esto.

- No sé lo que estás...

- Llevas viniendo a este salón desde hace cinco años. Y desde hace dos meses no haces más que ponerte colorada – suspiró -. Y no quisiera pasar a la historia como un estúpido capaz de facilitarle una coartada a la señora Cullen. Me da la impresión de que tu marido es un tipo capaz de romperle los dedos a quien haga una falta así. Me dan temblores de sólo pensarlo.

- Lo siento – Bella se sintió avergonzada.

- Y yo siento no poder ayudarte más, porque ha sido bonito verte feliz por un tiempo. - le dijo con total sinceridad.

- ¿Señora Cullen? - preguntó una voz de pronto. Sonó gruesa y fría.

Bella miró a Boyce, su guardaespaldas, que proyectaba una sombra grande y oscura sobre ella se puso de pie, Boyce le echó una mirada de desconfianza a Mike, quien se encontraba demasiado cerca de la esposa de su jefe.

Tan pronto como se acomodó en la limusina se desmoronó. Mike sabía que ella estaba viendo a alguien. Se sentía tan humillada. Y también se sentía terriblemente culpable. Se peluquero además tenía miedo de verse envuelto en un escándalo matrimonial. Aunque lo cierto era que nada de eso sería posible, ya que Edward no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía ella. Pero el dicharachero Mike, que tantas veces se había reído de sus depresiones, estaba sinceramente asustado.

Todo el mundo le tenía miedo a Edward. Y sin embargo ella jamás lo había oído gritar. Durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, Bella había sentido terror hacia Edward, pero con el tiempo ese terror se había ido difuminando, y adquiriendo la forma real de la indiferencia de Edward hacia ella. Simplemente parecía que Bella no existía en la escala de seres humanos importantes para Edward. Él se había casado con Bella para obtener las acciones que su padre le había cedido a ella. Su esposa era parte de un acuerdo de negocios, nada más.

Y sin embargo, ella hubiera jurado que había habido momentos, al principio de la relación, en que Edward la había mirado con odio; un tiempo en que cada palabra de él sonaba como una amenaza hacia ella, cuando la sola presencia de Edward la hacía sentir en peligro. Entonces había aprendido a evitarlo siempre que podía. Había aceptado casarse con ella por las acciones. Pero no obstante el divorcio no parecía ser una idea que lo convenciera. Y esto era algo que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y ahora Edward, que no había dado la más mínima señal hacia ella en cinco años, había vuelto a casa y la estaba esperando. Era algo que la ponía nerviosa. Subió los escalones de la enorme casa aferrada a su bolso como si buscase protección en algo.

_"La esposa infiel"_, pensó con tristeza.

Pero ella no era su esposa en realidad, se recordó, como lo había hecho desde que había conocido a Jacob. Tendría que haberle pedido su libertad mucho tiempo atrás. Pero su padre se hubiese puesto fuera de sí, y se hubiera sentido terriblemente decepcionado.

Bella se había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida complaciendo a su padre, Charles. Y hacía cinco años, por consejo suyo, se había casado con Edward, y ése había sido el error más grande de su vida. Edward le había quitado la libertad, y no le había dado nada a cambio. Pero todo eso era historia pasada, se recordó a sí misma. Hacía apenas dos meses que su padre había muerto, a causa de la enfermedad coronaria que había dañado su salud durante años.

- El señor Cullen la está esperando en la sala – le informó Ben, el mayordomo.

Bella se puso más nerviosa aún. Como norma general, ella no veía a Edward hasta la hora de cenar, por lo que sospechó que algo no iba bien.

Edward estaba de pie, cerca de la chimenea recubierta de mármol. Era un hombre alto, que irradiaba una presencia extremadamente masculina. Alguna que otra vez, Bella había sentido que su corazón se estremecía al mirarlo, que se le aflojaban las piernas, y que le costaba pronunciar cualquier palabra frente a él. Ahora en cambio, ella lo veía como si entre ellos hubiera una mampara de cristal. Había aprendido a distanciarse de él, como primera medida.

Edward Cullen, el legendario magnate londinense, poseedor de un gran poder y una gran fortuna. Tenía una elegancia natural que aumentaba con el exquisito gusto en la elección de la ropa: zapatos de piel acabados a mano, o un fabuloso traje en tela de mohair y seda.

_"Era un hombre por el que cualquier mujer se moriría"_, había pensado Bella con la ingenuidad y excitación de los diecisiete años. Ahora tenía 22 años, y todos esos pensamientos quedaron en el olvido.

Y Edward en efecto, era un atractivo hombre, seductor por donde se lo mirase: un cabello rebelde, desordenado por naturaleza de color castaño con reflejos cobrizos al sol, piel blanca y suave y ojos verdes profundos. él lo sabía, sabía que era un hombre intimidante y atractivo, y le gustaba que así fuera porque se valía de ello cuando le venía bien. Una vez, aunque ella casi no lo recordaba, ella había sido el blanco de esa energía sexual que irradiaba.

Pero luego todo había cambiado.

Bella entró en la sala. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente. Los intensos ojos verdes de Edward la miraron detenidamente.

- Tienes corrido el carmín – pronunció seriamente, pero con una textura exquisita. Los dedos de él volaron hacia su boca. Luego frunció el ceño y le dijo - No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que voy a ser muy breve y directo. Nos vamos a París.

- ¿A París? – preguntó Bella como un eco, más que sorprendida.

Pero Edward ya había abierto la puerta, y le decía impaciente:

- Vamos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a París? ¿Yo? ¿Ahora mismo? - le preguntó asombrada.

- Sí.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Un asunto relacionado con la herencia de tu padre.

Bella estaba más que sorprendida, ya que no se imaginaba que pudiera haber algo pendiente con relación a la herencia de su padre.

A pesar de que Edward no se había molestado en ir al funeral de su padre, había asumido con arrogancia la responsabilidad de dar instrucciones a sus abogados para liquidar sus propiedades. Mientras Bella lloraba la muerte de su padre, sumida en la gran pérdida que significaba para ella, e incapaz de ocuparse en ese momento de cuestiones materiales, Edward había vendido todos los bienes que tenía su padre, absolutamente todos.

Su hermosa casa, sus inversiones, sus exquisitos muebles y efectos personales habían sido convertidos en dinero en efectivo siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward. No le había dejado a Bella ni un solo recuerdo. Su padre, Charles Swan, podría no haber existido, si sus bienes hubieran tenido que testificar sus cincuenta y tantos años de vida en la tierra.

Bella había quedado impresionada por la falta de sensibilidad de Edward, pero cuando se había dado cuenta de ello ya era tarde para intervenir. Como siempre, sus obedientes empleados habían cumplido sus órdenes eficientemente.

- ¿Algo que has pasado por alto?

- No. Algo que andaba buscando, finalmente lo he localizado – dijo con gravedad en el gesto -. Por lo menos es lo que creo. Y por tu propio bien, ruega que no me haya equivocado.

- ¿Por mi propio bien? No entiendo de qué me estabas hablando – dijo ella aterrada.

- Espero que no – dijo él dándose la vuelta.

Bella fue hacia la escalera. Una mano fuerte la frenó.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- A cambiarme– contestó ella mirando la mano que la sujetaba, algo que le extrañaba, ya que Edward no la tocaba nunca.

- No hay tiempo para ello. El jet está listo para despegar.

- ¿Regresaremos esta noche? No llevo nada de equipaje – exclamó ella mientras él la llevaba hacia fuera.

- Te arreglaras sin él. - finalizó sin dejar de mirar al frente, con una mirada perdida.

Luego, ya en la limusina, preguntó Bella:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward no le hizo caso y se dispuso a hablar por teléfono durante un buen rato en francés.

Ella no entendía una palabra. A su mente acudió el recuerdo del día de la boda, cuando ella le había dicho que intentaría aprender y dominar todas las lenguas que él sabía para estar a la par, y poder ayudarlo en los negocios, pero él la cortó con tono serio y frío.

- No pierdas el tiempo.

Ésa había sido la primera grieta que se había abierto en su mundo de fantasía. Antes de que se hubiera terminado el día, la grieta se había hecho más profunda, pero le había llevado algún tiempo de realidad el desvanecer por completo aquel mundo de fantasía que ella tanto ansiaba.

La situación con Edward la había desquiciado, pero sin embargo guardaba la compostura. Había aprendido a disimular sus emociones delante de él, y ahora estaba sentada tranquilamente en el coche, con las manos sobre el regazo, como si en su interior no sintiera un temporal.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Bella por segunda vez.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- Creí que los asuntos de la herencia de mi padre ya estaban todos resueltos – insistió Bella.

- ¿Estás segura? – respondió Edward con calma.

Algo en el tono de su voz le inquietó. Se volvió hacia él, y se encontró con una mirada de hielo. Tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba un desastre, y el terror a enfrentarlo le provocaba un cierto mareo.

- Si al menos me explicaras. ¿Qué...? – comenzó a decir Bella.

- ¿Por qué tengo que darte yo explicaciones?

El desprecio de su contestación la silenció. De pronto se vio sumergida en un recuerdo atemporal:

"_Eres tan joven...Debes ser la secreta fantasía de todo hombre" – le había dicho una vez con una voz sexy y aterciopelada. la había hecho estremecer._

¿Quién iba a pensar que esas seductoras palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el esposo que la había ignorado durante los últimos cinco años? Sin embargo, Edward había dicho eso la primera vez que se habían visto. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había sido por sus tremendas ganas de conseguir las acciones? Seguramente sí. Porque estaba claro que ella no había sido nunca la secreta fantasía de Edward Cullen. Él la había usado, igual que su padre, que se había dejado llevar por la fortuna y el status de Edward.

Apenada por sus pensamientos, Bella miraba por la ventanilla. Echaba de menos a Jacob. Jacob, quien no había sabido siquiera quién era ella la primera vez que se le había acercado. Jacob, el primer hombre que la había tratado como un ser humano con sentimientos y necesidades, y con opiniones propias. Jacob sólo la quería a ella. No trataba de usarla.

En París, le diría a Edward que quería divorciarse. No quería arriesgarse a perder a Jacob. Y estaba deseosa de vivir su propia vida, hambrienta de la libertad que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Edward le había robado su libertad, los años de adolescencia, cuando ella tendría que haber estado saliendo con chicos, divirtiéndose y enamorándose. ¿Por qué no iba a tener derecho a añorar lo que nunca había tenido?

Sentada en el _jet_ privado ojeó unas revistas, pero no dejó de notar que la azafata se apoyaba en el hombro de Edward, como si fuera de un harén, y quisiera ganarse los favores del sultán. La atractiva mujer trataba de seducirlo. Reconocía todos los síntomas. ¿Quién mejor que ella para reconocerlos? Al fin y al cabo ella también había sido una víctima de Edward. Pero ahora estaba lejos de él, y se sentía orgullosa de la distancia que había podido poner.

Edward Cullen, era un hombre con un temperamento acorde con su origen misterioso, con un aspecto de estrella de cine, no se le movía un pelo, ni física ni emocionalmente. Era además un hombre despiadado, caprichoso, arrogante y perverso con sus enemigos o con aquellos que se le oponían. Si ella hubiese sido su mujer _real_, no se hubiera arriesgado a andar con otro hombre.

Una limusina los recogió en el aeropuerto de "Charles de Gaulle", y los condujo por una ciudad atestada de coches. Se bajó del vehículo. El orgullo le impedía preguntar nuevamente adónde iban, simplemente observaba. Él se bajó también, y se dirigió al edificio más cercano. En la mano llevaba un maletín de ejecutivo. Y el edificio, por su apariencia, debía ser un banco.

Tres hombres los esperaban dentro. Uno de ellos a quien Bella reconoció como el representante de su padre, quiso hablar con ella, pero Edward se lo impidió de manera poco caballerosa. Siempre era así. Intolerante, grosero hacia quienes él consideraba seres inferiores a él. Como el hombre de mediana edad, cara colorada y tensa, que los acompañaba.

Subieron al ascensor. ¿Acaso había una nueva oferta de acciones en su valiosa línea de barcos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan codicioso un hombre con toda la fortuna y el poderío que tenía Edward? ¿Pero acaso no se había casado con ella por codicia?

El representante de su padre puso una llave en la mano de Bella sorpresivamente, y se dispuso a partir.

- Dámela a mí – dijo Edward tenso.

Debía de ser la llave de una caja fuerte, propiedad de su padre. Por primera vez no hizo caso y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba el representante del banco, que ponía en ese momento una caja fuerte sobre una mesa, y luego abandonaba la habitación vacía.

- Bella – protestó Edward.

Bella no quiso mirarlo. Pero dijo:

- Si es de mi padre, es mío.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer. Lo miró y se sintió paralizada. En el rostro de Edward se adivinaba la agresión y la violencia a punto de estallar.

Bella cejó en su intento, y súbitamente dejo la llave al lado de la caja.

- Si está en esta caja, puedes quedarte tranquila. Pero si no está, puedes considerarte afortunada si llegas a ver el día de mañana.

No entendía a qué cosa se refería que pudiera estar en la caja. Un sudor frío se apoderó de ella. Sus piernas se debilitaron. Sus ojos color chocolate lo miraron incrédulos. Pero él no la estaba mirando. Estaba metiendo la llave en la caja, temblándole el pulso.

Bella se lamió los labios secos en un gesto ansioso. Debía tratarse de algo más que acciones. Nunca había visto a Edward perder el control de ese modo. Y ahora, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba dentro de la caja, estaba frente a él.

La caja estaba llena de papeles. Edward comenzó a revolverlos, dejando de lado las fotos y cartas, que quedaron esparcidas por toda la mesa. Estaba pálido, y su búsqueda se iba haciendo más desesperada a medida que avanzaba.

Bella fijó la vista en un sobre grande dirigido a una persona de la que jamás había oído hablar. Ni siquiera reconocía la letra. Entonces vio una foto grande en la que se veía a hombres y mujeres en actividades obscenas. Sintió disgusto. No entendía por qué su padre las guardaba.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó a Edward, puesto que era evidente que él sabía bastante más que ella acerca de la caja y su contenido.

Él pasó la foto sin demostrar un ápice de asombro.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó él repitiendo sus palabras con una mueca que simulaba una risa cínica -. ¡Es una caja de vidas destrozadas! Los secretos de otra gente. ¡Tu padre vivía a costa de sus víctimas y de su miedo, el muy cerdo!

Bella se puso lívida, pero lo increpó:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi padre?

Edward no la estaba escuchando. Seguía buscando entre los papeles como un poseso.

- Qué me obligase a revolver entre esta basura es el último de sus insultos. ¡Yo, Edward Cullen, ensuciándome las manos, porque no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar como para que hurgue entre esta colección de errores humanos! ¡Sus trofeos! ¡En lugar de tirarlos los ha conservado hasta el final, el muy cochino!

Bella casi no se sostenía de pie. No podía dar crédito al crimen que se le imputaba a su padre. Y en su incredulidad todo se le hacía confuso.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – la voz de ella sonó tan débil que apenas se oyó.

- ¿Estás sorda? – la miró Edward sin piedad -. ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo? ¿Por tu cara bonita y tu educación de convento? ¿Por tu habilidad para actuar como una dama y saber colocar adornos florales en la casa?

- Por las acciones – alcanzó a pronunciar ella.

- ¡No había acciones! ¡Era todo mentira! ¡Ésa línea de barcos ni siquiera existió! – gritó él con furia, sus palabras retumbando en la habitación.

- Me estás mintiendo – contestó Bella a punto de desfallecer.

La atención de Edward estaba puesta en el documento que tenía en ese momento en sus manos. De pronto, sin aviso alguno previo, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Es sólo una copia!

- ¿Una copia de qué?

- ¡Y éste es el fin! - volvió a exclamar.

Edward parecía un león dispuesto a comérsela.

- El original te lo dio a ti, ¿no es verdad? ¿Te lo dio a ti para dejar a salvo...?

- ¿Qué cosa me dio? –dijo Bella con las justas, casi no podía articular palabra.

- Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. No te hagas la inocente – dijo él yendo a un rincón de la habitación -. Si no está aquí, lo tienes que tener tú. Charles no era ningún tonto. Y sabía que me desharía de ti si caía en mis manos. Así que te lo dio a ti. Entonces, ¿dónde está?

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó a pesar del terror que sentía.

- Si no me dices dónde está el certificado, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. ¡He vivido extorsionado durante cinco años para proteger a mi familia, y no pienso vivir así un día más!

Edward había pronunciado por fin la palabra, "extorsionado". No podía ser cierto. Su padre no podía haberle hecho un chantaje. Bella estaba a punto de desfallecer.

- Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo había hecho así...que tú tuvieras que ser mi castigo de por vida – soltó Edward como pensando en voz alta -. Pero te diré una cosa, preciosa. Prefiero ir a la cárcel por estrangularte antes que cumplir esta otra sentencia.

Aterrada, Bella miraba la cara de Edward, y finalmente, de manera misericordiosa, dejó de verla, al mismo tiempo que Bella se desvaneció.

******.**

******.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas: **

**Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, haganmelo saber por favor! Se apreciaria muchisimo si me dejan algun review, así sabré si desean que continue subiendo los capitulos de esta historia, que como les dije, es muy interesante, y genial.**

**Besos,**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis historias. ^_^**


	2. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

ExB

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Bella fue despertando de a pocos, no entendía que hacía acostada sobre una superficie lisa y de cuero, ningún recuerdo le venía a la memoria en esos momentos, y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos unos instantes, y fue recobrando la conciencia sobre la limusina en marcha. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella como cuando ella se había desmayado. En un movimiento brusco del coche, Bella se apartó hacia el lado opuesto del asiento.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó presa del pánico.

- ¿Eres una criatura muy delicada, no te parece?– inquirió. – De pronto te has vuelto un manojo de nervios – Edward la miraba con satisfacción perversa; parecía haber recuperado el control. – ¿Dónde está el certificado?

Bella se clavó las uñas. Necesitaba alguna sensación que le dijera que estaba despierta, que no se trataba de una pesadilla.

- Te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas. – volvió a decirle con total convicción, ella no tenía la mínima idea de los planes 'oscuros' de su padre.

- Bueno, si antes no lo sabías, ahora ya lo sabes, y quiero que me lo digas.

- No puedo creer que mi padre te hiciera chantaje...

- ¿Un asunto sucio, no? – Edward la trataba sin la más mínima compasión, había ira en su voz. – Pero, tu padre era un profesional, de alto vuelo. A él le interesaban los ricos y famosos. Le gustaban los personajes a los que pudiera sacarles el jugo. Era muy bueno en su trabajo. Nunca dejaba a sus víctimas totalmente secas, ni los llevaba al extremo de que quisieran matarlo. Los hacía pagar durante mucho tiempo y luego los dejaba en paz, pero siempre se quedaba con la prueba de sus delitos y trapos sucios para protegerse. Hizo una fortuna...

- ¡No me lo creo!

- ¿Crees que guardaba esas fotos pornográficas sólo por diversión? Si se quedó con la prueba de los trapos sucios de mi familia... – La voz de Edward se hizo más dura aún. – También tenía el certificado original, y como he intentado recuperarlo buscando por todas partes, es evidente que tú lo tienes.

- ¡Él no me dio nada! – gritó histéricamente.

- A mí no me vas a engañar. Inténtalo y te romperé...

- ¡Estás loco! – sollozó.

- Hasta ahora he sido paciente. He estado en la cuerda floja durante cinco años. La única forma de mantenerme a salvo era seguir casado contigo. Pensé que ibas a irte con papá. Pero no lo hiciste. Y hay una cosa que me ha quedado clara. Estás enamorada de mí...

- ¿Qué? – Bella lo interrumpió.

- Estás obsesionada conmigo. ¿Crees que no los sé? – Edward la miró con desprecio. – Cualquier mujer normal ya se hubiese desengañado y hubiera dejado de esperar que su amor fuera correspondido... ¡Pero tú no! Te has quedado hasta el final, fiel hasta el fin, ¡sin darme la posibilidad de que pueda quejarme del maldito trato que hice!

- ¿Fiel? – no podía creer todo lo que oía. Era increíble, pero Edward se creía lo que decía. Estaba convencido de que se había quedado a su lado por una cuestión de amor. El nombre de Jacob quería abrirse paso entre sus labios, para gritarle en la cara que ella no le era fiel, que ella no lo amaba, que ella no estaba atrapada en él, pero era mejor que no.

- No estoy enamorada de ti – dijo dignamente.

- ¡Escucha, estás hablando con el chico que fue tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumpliste diecisiete! –

- ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Me elegiste en alguna revista de sociedad? ¿O me viste personalmente antes? ¿Me echaste un vistazo y saliste corriendo a decírselo a papá? "_Papá: éste es el que me gusta_".

Edward hablaba en serio. Realmente hablaba en serio.

- ¡Tú tienes que estar mal de la cabeza!

- Hablaremos. Llevo cinco años esperando esta conversación. Todo lo que sé es que el querido Charles hizo el trabajo sucio por ti. Me cazaste como a un animal...

- ¡Tú eres un animal, un auténtico insulto a la especie humana! – estalló Bella -. ¡Y encima te lo tienes creído!

- ¡Dios! Mi joven dama sabe alzar la voz – dijo cínicamente Edward. – No parece gustarle la verdad. Hiere tu orgullo. Pero sé que he sido atrapado intencionalmente. Yo no sabía siquiera quién era tu padre la primera vez que fui a la casa. Me hizo una proposición de negocios una tercera persona, y fui citado allí. Y ocurrió justamente que tu padre no se encontraba en casa cuando llegué. Pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Estabas tú! Llevabas algo blanco y romántico, y adornabas con flores el recinto, es decir estabas armada hasta los dientes con tus encantos virginales. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- ¡No fue así! – lo contradijo moviéndose furiosamente por el asiento del carro. Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Cualquier inglés con sangre en las venas se hubiese rendido a tus encantos con mirarte dos veces – le dijo Edward con resentimiento -. ¡Y tú ahí, sonriendo tímidamente y adquiriendo un rubor irresistible en las mejillas, comiéndome con esos ojos chocolates como si llevases una semana de ayuno!

- ¡Basta ya! – la voz de Bella casi se rompió.

- Entonces me invitaron a cenar y tú tocaste el piano, y cantaste como un ángel. Todas tus virtudes puestas en juego para mí. Y no sé cómo fue, pero finalmente el negocio pasó a un segundo plano, y se me olvidó. Para que sepas, había sólo dos preguntas que me interesaba hacer, pero no era pertinente hacerlas esa noche.

- ¿Sí? – Bella trataba de borrar los recuerdos penosos de ese día.

- ¿Tenías suficiente edad para obtener el consentimiento de tu padre? ¿Intentaba tu padre protegerte del mundo y de los depredadores como yo? El matrimonio no estaba entonces en mi cabeza, y nunca había estado.

Bella sintió nauseas. Edward siguió hablando:

- ¿Y de quién fue la idea de que me quedara a cenar? Tuya. Tú le dijiste a él que me querías y eso fue todo. Luego él escarbó y escarbó, hasta sacar a la luz cosas que sólo dos personas vivas sabían, y que ninguna de los dos iba a contar jamás.

- ¿Qué averiguó? – preguntó ella ansiosa.

- Tú lo sabes... Charles sabía perfectamente que no viviría muchos años. Y no se fue a la tumba con el secreto – dijo Edward.

- Él no me reveló nada.

- Y si tú no lo tienes, debes saber quién lo tiene.

El chofer abrió la puerta y ella casi se cae del asiento. Miró la calle del barrio residencial casi con pánico. Hubiese querido correr. Ella sabía dónde estaba. Era el apartamento de Edward en París donde ella había pasado una noche de bodas inolvidable, sola.

- Inténtalo – dijo Edward con tranquilidad -. Corre y verás qué pasa. No llegarías ni a la esquina. – puntualizó con tal soltura como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Aterrada, Bella entró en el edificio frente a ellos, y se metió en el ascensor.

- Recuerdos... – dijo Edward, como si pudiera ver lo que ella estaba pensando.

Bella sabía que aún no había salido del estado de shock. No decía nada, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de desafiarlo. Edward estaba preparado. Había estado esperando el momento de la venganza. Del mismo modo que habría esperado la muerte de su padre para liberarse de ella.

- Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer por orden de otra persona, pero compartir la cama contigo no es una de ellas. Tu padre podía obligarme a casarme contigo pero no podía seguirme al dormitorio y forzarme a...

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó ella histérica.

- ¿Por qué no le contaste nunca la verdad de nuestro matrimonio? –

Bella se tapó la cara en un intento de no oír más.

- Por favor, más no... – murmuró, y no le importó rogarlo.

Pero él le sujetó por los hombros con firmeza y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué aceptaste la triste realidad de tu cama matrimonial vacía durante todos estos años y no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? –

En un acto de arrojo, Bella salió corriendo y atravesó el hall del inmenso apartamento y alcanzó el dormitorio al otro extremo del corredor. Se metió en él y echó el cerrojo. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y tuvo que quedarse quieta un momento hasta que por fin pudo quitarse la ropa, y meterse en la ducha.

"_Mi padre, lo extorsionaba"_, se repetía a si misma tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Se sentía tan sucia. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía verdaderamente sucia. Y no sabía que podía hacer para sentirse limpia nuevamente.

Su madre. Que había muerto cuando Bella tenía cuatro años, era un recuerdo difuso. Era la hija de un pequeño aristócrata, que se había apartado de su familia por casarse con Charles. Pero él no le había dicho a su hija por qué. Nunca se lo había explicado.

La infancia de Bella había sido una sucesión de niñeras e internados desde una edad muy temprana. Charles viajaba incesantemente, y siempre que le había pedido ir a vivir con él. Había llorado mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que para su padre ella era exceso de equipaje, y que un hombre frío y distante. De todos modos reconocía que su padre se había preocupado por ella más que por ninguna otra persona.

Había estado siempre orgulloso de su belleza, de su educación, y su don para la música. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ésas habían sido unas ventajas de gran valor social para su padre. Charles había sido ambicioso con relación a su hija. Había querido que se casara con un hombre rico y poderoso. Él mismo había vivido en contacto con la alta sociedad, y quería que su hija fuera miembro de todo derecho de esa misma clase social. Pero Bella había carecido de un verdadero calor de hogar. Y esa carencia afectiva la había llevado a hacer todo lo posible por ganarse la aprobación y el amor de su padre.

¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que Charles no era un hombre de negocios legal? ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que su privilegiada vida había sido financiada con algo tan ruin como el contenido de la caja fuerte? Y menos aún, ¿Cómo podría haber sospechado que había extorsionado a Edward para que se casara con ella?. Finalmente comprendía la farsa de su matrimonio, demasiado tarde.

Los cinco años habían pasado, no podían recuperarlos ni ella ni Edward. No le extrañaba que la despreciara. Y que estuviera seguro de que ella conocía el secreto que no debía conocerse, "_para proteger a mi familia_", había dicho.

Lo gracioso del caso era que ella no tenía la más mínima curiosidad por conocerlo. Edward podía seguir guardándolo toda la vida. En todo caso la familia de Edward eran extraños para ella. No conocía a su madre, ni a sus tres hermanas. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué les diría a ellas acerca de su matrimonio. ¿Pero se habría molestado en explicarles algo? Como Charles, Edward no era amigo de dar explicaciones.

¿Cómo podía pensar que ella lo amaba? Era humillante. No sólo se trataba de un marido al que habían obligado a casar a punta de pistola, sino que además creía que su mujer, después de cinco años de desprecios e infidelidades, aún lo amaba.

"_¡Qué iluso!"_

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, y de pronto Bella sintió que una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de ella. Incluso empezó a sentir pena por Edward. Creía que ella podía usar el chantaje más allá de la muerte de su padre. La noticia de que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre seguramente sería un alivio para Edward.

Bella había perdido cinco años de su vida, pero ni un día más. Su padre había ejercido plena autoridad sobre ella. Luego Edward había tomado el relevo, y ella lo había aceptado sin más.

Y había sentido miedo durante tanto tiempo... Miedo por el mundo que había fuera de su irreal mundo de privilegios. Temor por el desprecio de su padre. Temor de que la verdad sobre el matrimonio terminara con la débil salud de su padre si se enteraba. Pero no más miedos, se dijo.

Si Edward había sido una víctima, ella también lo había sido. Y sin embargo no armaba tanto escándalo como él. La vanidad de Edward la indignaba.

Un golpe fuerte sonó en la puerta.

- ¡Abre! – exigió Edward.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por no oír. Ya tenía bastante con lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. No quería saber nada de él. Edward no tenía una sola virtud que pudiera conmoverla. Cinco años atrás sin embargo había sentido una gran atracción por él. Había elegido entonces con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

- ¡Bella! – volvió a golpear Edward con impaciencia.

Bella recordó las múltiples veces que pensaba el por qué aquel chico de ojos verdes que vio en su casa decidió casarse con ella, ya que Bella no mostraba ningún atributo físico llamativo como otras mujeres, además, de la falta de confianza que se tenía a sí misma. Pero ahora lo entendía todo… él nunca supo ver sus virtudes, sólo acrecentó la imagen que tenía de sí misma, débil e insegura.

Pero, en efecto, tenía muchas otras virtudes. Y debía agradecerle a Jacob el haberlo descubierto. Jacob le había enseñado a valorarse, poniéndola en primerísimo lugar. Él la había ayudado a aceptarse a sí misma. En cambio Edward siempre la había humillado y despreciado. ¿Y ahora por qué tenía que sentirse culpable? ¿Acaso no había pagado ya los pecados de su padre?

Cuando estaba cerrando la ducha y alargando la mano para alcanzar la toalla, un golpe enérgico tiró la puerta abajo. Ésta quedó pendiendo de la bisagra, y dejó la figura de Edward al descubierto. Su cuerpo vigoroso ocupando la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Para qué te has encerrado aquí? – preguntó furioso.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Bella se sentía intimidada por la presencia de él, pero también estaba furiosa.

- ¡Me hicieron responsable de tu bienestar! –

¿Se refería a su bienestar o a su propia seguridad? ¿Era por ello que había tirado la puerta como un hombre de las cavernas? ¿Tenía miedo de que se hubiese tirado por la ventana o de que fuera a hacerlo? Evidentemente esto último lo hubiese puesto en un aprieto.

Bella, echándole una mirada de incredulidad, comenzó a recoger su ropa.

- Tu piel tiene el color de las camelias – dijo él.

Edward estaba mirando descaradamente, algo que la turbaba terriblemente.

- Tira la toalla – le exigió. –

Bella no podía creer lo que oía. Pero Edward esperaba que su orden fuese cumplida. Lo demostraba en su gesto expectante.

Bella sintió que se le secaban los labios, que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, que un calor asfixiante se apoderaba de su cuerpo entero. Sus pechos de pronto se volvieron pesados, sus pezones se irguieron volviéndose más sensibles.

- Eres tan pequeña, pero guardas unas proporciones tan perfectas... – musitó él en el denso silencio.

Bella no podía creer lo que oía de la boca de Edward. Éste era un Edward que ella jamás había conocido, pero que de algún modo siempre había sospechado que podía existir. Era un hombre que despedía una vigorosa sexualidad. Había algo peligrosamente fascinante en la corriente sexual que emanaba de él. Daba la sensación de ser depredador como él mismo se había nombrado alguna vez con candor. Y lo era, ahora ella lo podía comprobar.

- ¿Me disculpas? Voy a vestirme, si no te importa – murmuró ella inexpresiva.

- ¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? – dijo él como si ella fuera la que se estaba comportando de modo extraño.

Bella estaba indignada. Edward podía dejar de lado el odio y el resentimiento que había entre ellos y pensar en el sexo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba medio desnuda solamente?. Parecía que el lívido de Edward despertase con poca cosa.

- Quiero vestirme – insistió.

- Eres tímida. Pero me has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo – dijo él con satisfacción.

Bella rió. No pudo evitarlo. Era una risa histérica que rompía el silencio como un cristal que se rompe.

- Basta...

Se le cayó la ropa de las manos al darse la vuelta y taparse la cara con las manos temblorosas. Era un gesto histérico, descontrolado, que la asaltaba sin aviso. Estaba furiosa por su propia reacción, pero su furia aumentó aún más cuando sintió los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella, asaltándola por la espalda. Se quedó paralizada.

Él la había empujado contra un cuerpo tibio, amenazándola con un contacto físico tan turbador como desconocido. No podía creer que él la estuviera tocando. Parecía algo irreal. Durante cinco años se había comportado como un leproso que se aparta. Y ahora, de repente, quería tocarla, como si estuviera en su derecho. Pero no tenía ningún derecho, y no deseaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

- Tal vez no sepas dónde está ese certificado. Tal vez lo haya destruido Charles. Pero quizás lo tenga alguien en sus manos esperando para activarlo como una bomba...

Las palabras que usó la hicieron temblar.

Edward lentamente la iba dando vuelta. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que podía ser un hombre comparado con una mujer, hasta que Edward la levantó del suelo como si fuese una muñeca y la apretó contra él.

Descalza no le llegaba ni al hombro, y antes de que él se inclinara hacia ella, las mejillas de Bella rozaron el pecho viril que asomaba por la camisa de seda, cuando se abrió inesperadamente su chaqueta. Bella apenas podía respirar ante la esencia de su masculinidad.

- Mírame – le dijo cortante.

- Por favor, déjame marchar – atinó a decir ella.

Edward le tomó la barbilla y se quedó mirándola, como si no la hubiese oído.

Bella sabía de los hechos acontecidos esa tarde y el ataque de furia de Edward, habían sido apartados de su mente, y que otras necesidades le urgían en ese momento.

Bella sintió un torbellino de sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y parecía recoger todos los estímulos provenientes de aquella atmósfera.

- Edward... – se oyó decir, mientras sentía que sus pies se apoyaban en la alfombra.

- Hace tanto que no te oigo pronunciar mi nombre – dijo él en un tono profundo.

- No... – dijo ella.

El dedo pulgar de Edward recorrió el labio inferior de Bella, haciéndola temblar. Ella intentó moverse, pero la otra mano de él la sostenía con firmeza apoyada en su espalda.

Edward la miró intensamente, y con el pulgar separó sus labios y se internó en la boca de ella, mientras la palma le acariciaba la mejilla. Era un gesto más erótico que jamás había experimentado, y lo peor era que le estaba desencadenando una serie de reacciones físicas que reconocía como una traición de su cuerpo a sí misma.

Era evidente que él se divertía con sus reacciones, pero su mirada expresaba además una gran satisfacción. Bella lo notaba en la expresión de sus ojos.

Edward era un maestro en las técnicas y el arte de seducir, un arte que redundaba en su propio beneficio, aumentando su propio placer.

- Quiero... – Bella no podía decir más de una palabra.

- ¿Más? – Edward la soltó de pronto, y le sonrió -. La próxima vez que te pida que tires la toalla, hazlo, pequeña – le aconsejó suavemente.

Bella sintió que esa insinuación podía ser más dolorosa que un puñetazo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Bella se desmoronó. Lo había desafiado, lo había irritado. Estaba confusa. Todos esos años, nada, y ahora...

¿Por qué ahora? Recordaba lo que le había dicho momentos antes: que su padre no había podido obligarlo a compartir la cama con ella. Y, sin embargo, cuando afloraban sus instintos, parecía que cualquier mujer le venía bien.

Plantearle el divorcio en esas circunstancias hubiese sido contraproducente, porque lo hubiese llevado aún más lejos en sus intentos de intimar con ella. Definitivamente, no era el mejor momento de hablar de Jacob.

Bella recogió sus prendas nuevamente preguntándose el por qué de la actuación de su marido, por primera vez en estos largos 5 años, Edward se había dado cuenta que existía como mujer, despertando el lado sexual que ella desconocía hasta ese momento.

Pero estaba indignada. No entendía cómo se había atrevido a tocarla. No tenía derecho.

Edward había trabajado duramente para levantar las empresas familiares que había heredado, la herencia de los Cullen. Nadie le había regalado nada, ni le había hecho favores. Y él no hacía tampoco. Ése había sido el aspecto del carácter de Edward que Charles había valorado más. Y finalmente le había servido a Edward en bandeja de plata, tratando de convencerla de que aunque él no hubiese hablado de amor, sería un perfecto marido.

¿De qué marido hablaba su padre? Ella jamás había tenido un marido. Pero cinco años atrás ella no había podido adivinar el futuro.

Lo curioso era que sus recuerdos de los primeros encuentros no coincidían en absoluto con lo de él…

.

_**/ Flash Back /**_

_Había terminado la escuela secundaria, y había perfeccionado la técnica en arreglos florales, ¡qué tontería! Deberían haberle enseñado mejor, un curso sobre hombres..._

_Edward había aparecido en la entrada de la sala de música, sin que nadie lo hubiese invitado o llamado. Lo habían hecho esperar en la sala de espera y él debía haberla visto por la ventana, porque para llegar a la sala de música tenía que salir de la sala de espera, atravesar el hall, pasar por la otra habitación y entrar a la sala de música a través de un ventanal. Así que, ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decirle que ella había preparado el encuentro?_

_Lo había visto de pronto en la entrada y, si, se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Su presencia la había impactado. Era como un dios griego que se le había aparecido en todo su esplendor._

_- Eres una bocanada de aire de primavera en este triste paisaje de invierno – le había dicho Edward con voz aterciopelada y suave desde el umbral de la gran mampara._

_A ella no se le había ocurrido que él estuviese interesado en ella, sino en las plantas… ¿por qué debía interesarse en ella? Incluso le había dicho que sus ojos hacían juego con las violetas, y ese cumplido le había salido tan torpe como el primero, lo que le dio la impresión a Bella de ser un hombre tímido, a pesar de disimularlo con cierta sofisticación._

_- ¿Tímido Edward? – le preguntó Bella sonriéndole. Él no dijo nada, pero le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa torcida exquisita, de esas que te quitan el sueño._

_Él no le había dicho nada sobre su cita con su padre. Parecía haberlo olvidado más bien, hasta que la empleada había ido a decirle que su padre le llamaba y entonces se había quedado desconcertada al encontrarla con Edward._

_- Le diré que lo está esperando – le dijo Bella a Edward, saliendo de la sala de música con dirección al despacho de su padre._

_- ¿Quién es él? – le había preguntado a su padre con interés y ensoñación._

_- Edward Cullen – su padre la había mirado achicando los ojos._

_- Lleva aquí un montón de tiempo. ¿No crees que debiéramos invitarlo a cenar?_

_- Parece que ha tenido éxito... – pronunció Charles Swan con un brillo en los ojos, cosa que Bella no entendió y no se preocupó por entender._

_- ¿Está casado? _–

_Y aquí vino la culpa de todo: lo invitaron a cenar. Había sido culpa suya, enteramente culpa suya. Su padre había pedido disculpas a Edward y luego los había dejado solos, y en ese rato Edward le había hecho un montón de preguntas personales a Bella. No se había molestado en averiguar si tenía la edad apropiada. Sabía perfectamente la edad que ella tenía._

_Al día siguiente la había llevado a dar una vuelta en coche, pero su padre dudó en darle su consentimiento. Este hecho la había puesto en evidencia delante de Edward, quien no habría tenido la menor duda acerca de la sobreprotección de su padre._

_- Tengo la sospecha de que tu padre te va a mirar de arriba abajo a ver si tienes huellas dactilares en algún sitio cuando vuelvas, así que no te besaré. _

_Bella se quedó helada… ¿besarla?... sería el primer hombre que le rozaría los labios…_

_- No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo. Eres demasiado joven para mí. – agregó Edward y terminó por confundirla. ¿Cómo una persona podría tener cambios de humor y de pensamiento tan fortuitos? No lo comprendía._

_La semana siguiente a su encuentro, ella había sufrido, porque él no la llamaba ni daba señales de vida. A Charles la historia le hacía poca gracia, y le había aconsejado que fuera mejor que no entregara su corazón._

_- Cullen puede tener a la mujer que quiera. Pero no quiero que te ronde, a menos que tenga en la cabeza la idea de casarse contigo._

_- ¿Y se lo has dicho? – le preguntó alarmada._

_- Puede que tú no te valores. Pero yo sí. Te he enviado a los mejores colegios para asegurarme que tuvieses un lugar digno con quien estuvieras. Quiero que te cases bien. Un escarceo amoroso con Cullen es algo que no está en tu agenda. Y puedes estar segura de que no ofrecerá ninguna otra cosa, a no ser que le resulte rentable. – le dijo con convicción. Bella era tan ingenua a sus 17 años, que no había entendido el significado de esas palabras._

_Luego de otra semana más, Edward había aparecido inesperadamente, con una actitud agresiva con ella. Se volvió a quedar a cenar. Charles se encontraba de un buen humor increíble. Pero estaba muy tranquilo, y los observaba todo el tiempo, agregando poco a la conversación._

_Dos días más tarde, su padre la había hecho ir a su biblioteca y le había informado de que él era el dueño de innumerables acciones en una compañía naviera International, acciones en las que Edward tenía un interés extremo._

_- Así que se las he ofrecido a él gratis como regalo de bodas – concluyó Charles._

_Bella se había quedado consternada. Sí, ella estaba loca por Edward. Pero que su padre le hubiese ofrecido un capital por casarse con ella le parecía humillante._

_- Los Cullen comprenden este tipo de trato – le había asegurado -. Y espero que tú también comprendas que un hombre tan duro como Edward jamás hubiese pensado en el matrimonio a no ser que fuese una ventaja económica para él. Esas acciones serán tu dote. La elección es tuya. ¿Lo quieres o no?_

_Bella había salido corriendo de la habitación, llorando de rabia y desesperación._

_Al día siguiente, Charles le había informado acerca de su deficiencia cardiaca. Le había dicho que no sabía cuánto iba a vivir, y que estaba sinceramente preocupada por su futuro. Era otro golpe para Bella. Charles había puesto a Edward por los cielos, según él, Edward era como un diamante en bruto por el medio social en el que se había criado, pero la iba a tratar con respeto y honor como a su esposa, además de estar segura por el resto de su vida._

_- ¡Pero no me ama! – había protestado._

_Su padre la miró fríamente y le dijo:_

_- Te desea..._

_- No tanto como a esas acciones – protestó en voz baja._

_- Depende de ti lo que este matrimonio resulte. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de casarte con el hombre que amas…_

_._

_**/ Fin del Flash Back /**_

_**.**_

Bella volvió al presente, y se retorció las manos. Su padre le había servido a Edward en bandeja de plata. Se lo había dado encadenado y esposado a cuenta de un chantaje. ¡Cómo no lo había sospechado!

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Era una criada anunciando la cena. Bella no podía creer que fuera ya la hora de la cena. Jacob la llamaba todas las noches a las ocho. Sabía que ella jamás salía de noche. ¿Le habría dicho su mayordomo que se había ido a París? Levantó el auricular del teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de su apartamento.

¿Dónde diablos estás? – contestó Jacob inmediatamente -. Tu mayordomo me ha dicho que "el señor y la señora Cullen no estaban". ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – quiso saber impaciente.

- Hemos volado a París...

_- ¿Hemos?_

- Mira, había un problema con la herencia de mi padre y tuve que venir. Mañana estaré en casa, querido. Te amo.

- ¿Qué tipo de problema?

- Nada importante – ocultó Bella. No quería contarle los detalles sórdidos del asunto a Jacob, al menos por teléfono.

- ¿Va a mostrarte las maravillas de París, entonces? – se burló Jacob.

- ¿Salir con Edward? ¡Estás bromeando¡ – forzó una risa, aliviada de que Jacob no estuviera enfadado -. Te echo mucho de menos. He pensado en ti todo el tiempo.

- No veo la hora de que llegue mañana.

- Se me hará eterno... – dijo. _"Pero no puedo usar nuevamente a Mike"_, pensó, recordando a su astuto guardaespaldas, y preguntándose cómo podía quitárselo de encima.

A pesar de todo esto, Bella se sentía un poco culpable de sus citas con Jacob, ya que cuando ella se había casado en la iglesia, había hecho unas promesas en las que entonces creía... muchas veces Jacob le recriminaba y le planteaba la opción del divorcio, y le sugería a uno de los mejores abogados de Londres, pero ella no aceptaba… pero ¿por qué?

Bella suspiró hondo, bajó el auricular en un gesto que quería relajar su tensión.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo después de dejar caer el auricular. Edward estaba de pie, silencioso y quieto, como una estatua. Bella se quedó paralizada ante semejante visión.

Quiso decir "Edward...", pero no pudo articular una palabra.

- La cena... – murmuró Edward -. Pero termina la llamada primero.

Levantando el auricular como un autómata dijo:

- Adiós – y colgó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **

**Muchas gracias chicas por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos! =)**

**no he tenido tiempo de responderles a cada una su comentario, mil sorrys ( u.u ) pero prometo hacerlo! (ya entrare de vacaciones ^.^)**

**SObre la pregunta de cada cuanto actualizaré, será cada 3 días a partir del día siguiente de la actualización. =)**

**Sé que ahorita Edward es un poco frío, pero el chico tiene sus razones u.u ... ojala cambie pronto... o.o!  
y como siempre, alguna duda, sugerencia, haganmelo saber por favor! y si siguen dejando reviews mucho mejor!**** así sabré si desean que continue subiendo los capitulos de esta historia.**

**Besos,**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias. ^_^**


	3. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**"Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

ExB

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Bella tenía el corazón en la boca, sentía como sus latidos bombeaban con mayor rapidez, sin parar. Lo vio alejarse de la habitación. Edward no podía haberla oído; en ese caso, seguramente le habría dicho algo ó reaccionado de alguna manera más posesiva... En cambio, Edward había sonreído.

Al abandonar la habitación, lo oyó decir al criado que ya no lo necesitaba. ¿Habría planeado salir a cenar fuera y luego habría cambiado de parecer? Esperaba que no fuera por su causa… No… ¡que iba a ser por ella…! era difícil que Edward hiciera algo pensando en Bella.

"_Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. No me esperes para cenar." – le dijo._

Bella comió sin ganas. Se sentía culpable, irritada, confusa. Toda su vida había sido una persona honrada y sincera, hasta que había conocido a Jacob hacía tres meses. Había sido un encuentro accidental, en Harrods. Habían charlado, reído, tomado café. Todo muy inocente. La segunda vez también se habían encontrado por casualidad.

Todo había surgido con naturalidad, ella no lo estaba buscando, sólo un día, el destino hizo que vuelva a sonreír.

Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? No tenía más que pedirle el divorcio a Edward. No debía deberle nada a él ya que jamás le habían importado los sentimientos de ella.

Llevada por el cansancio y la tensión de todo el día, Bella decidió irse a la cama. Se lamentó de no tener un camisón, y no tuvo otra alternativa que meterse entre las sábanas desnuda. Y después de darle más vueltas a la cabeza, decidió pedirle el divorcio a Edward al día siguiente.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Las luces estaban encendidas, y pestañeó insistentemente como para saber si era un sueño o la realidad. No se acordaba siquiera de dónde había dormido, y cuando se sentó en la cama aún estaba totalmente desorientada. Pero entonces vio a Edward, algo alejado de la cama. Tenía un aspecto horrible, ése fue el primer pensamiento de Bella, luego atinó a taparse su desnudez con la sábana. Le brillaba el pelo cobrizo, estaba sin corbata, y tenía la blanca camisa de seda medio desabrochada, lo que permitía la visión de un pecho masculino ancho y casualmente bronceado. Los rasgos tensos, la piel pálida. Parecía estar bajo los efectos de un shock.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurre algo malo? – musitó ella a la vez que bostezaba y descubría en su reloj que era casi de madrugada.

- Me has deshonrado – dijo con un acento quebrado.

Bella lo miró medio dormida aún.

- No comprendo, ¿qué dices? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz. No podía creer que el altanero Edward Cullen le diga esto, acaso ¿era ella el motivo de su lividez?

- Mi mujer con otro hombre... – le dijo con una expresión de ferocidad en los ojos.

Pero Bella estaba más asombrada por la frase "mi mujer", que había pronunciado, que por el descubrimiento de su infidelidad. Jamás usaba ese término. Y era ofensivo y ridículo incluso en el contexto de ese matrimonio.

- No lo niegas – agregó.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a estar como Penélope, esperando a su marido? Era cierto que había estado así durante casi cinco años, pero eso no podía durar eternamente. ¿Y qué le importaba además?

- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – preguntó ella no tan firmemente como hubiera querido.

- Parece que no te das cuenta de la magnitud de tu ofensa. – le respondió.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo? – preguntó Bella débilmente, pensando que tal vez fuera el motivo de su reacción melodramática.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¡Te he oído hablar por teléfono con tu amante! ¡Y no podía creerlo!

- ¡Oh! – debía haberlo imaginado. Pero él era tan retorcido, que no había demostrado nada en su momento.

- Tengo las facturas del teléfono y también el número al que has llamado desde aquí, y es el mismo número.

- Te lo habría dicho si me lo hubieses preguntado – Bella sentía una extraña sensación desagradable que no podía identificar.

- ¿Qué me hubieras hablado de él? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

- ¿Por qué tengo que avergonzarme? – pero curiosamente la actitud de Edward la hacía sentirse culpable, y eso la irritaba terriblemente.

- Tú eres... mi esposa – dijo con violencia.

Instintivamente, Bella se puso en el extremo opuesto de la cama. La rabia iba transformándose en miedo. Hubiese querido gritarle que ella era una extraña para él cuando le había dicho que era su esposa, pero no se atrevió viendo el estado de ánimo de Edward.

Hubiese sido echar leña al fuego.

- Tal vez mañana cuando estés más razonable – le dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó Edward acercándose a ella reptando por la cama.

Bella intentó alejarse, pero él le sujetó el brazo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, desconcertada y temerosa.

Él dijo algo en francés y la sujetó con el otro brazo.

Bella estaba aterrada.

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado con él? – inquirió Edward, sentía en su interior varias oleadas de calor, ira, rabia, y un sentimiento que no podría descifrar ninguno de los dos.

- No sé. No... las... he contado.

- ¡Dios! ¡Lo mataré! Puede que esté vivo aún, pero lo mataré.

- ¡No digas cosas como ésa!

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué hago contigo?

- ¿Conmigo? – Bella estaba horrorizada.

- ¿Dónde lo has conocido?

- ¡No voy a decirte nada de él! – dijo ella acordándose de sus amenazas.

- Jacob Black. Tiene veintiocho años. Es vendedor a tiempo parcial, y medio artista. Es hijo único de un mecánico. Es moreno, ojos negros, altos y ambiciosos. No necesito que me cuentes nada de eso.

Bella estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo, Edward haya investigado su número telefónico, su dirección y todo tu perfil? ¿Acaso era detective también? Llevaba 5 años de casada con ese hombre, pero sentía que no lo conocía lo suficiente…

- ¿Por qué te comportas de este modo? Yo no soy realmente tu esposa...

- ¿No? Llevas mi nombre. Usas mi anillo. Vives en mi casa. Te alimento, te visto, te mantengo...

- ¡Y yo te odio! – dijo dolorida Bella.

- Si eso es cierto, vas a odiarme aún más en lo que te queda de vida a mi lado – dijo él severamente.

- ¡Déjame marchar! – murmuró Bella temblando.

- No lo volverás a ver – juró él clavándole la mirada llena de odio -. Pero jamás te perdonaré esto – dijo finalmente, soltándola.

- De acuerdo. Yo tampoco te perdonaré jamás – atinó a decir entre la almohada, sollozante.

Fue un error, porque Edward se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Vas a decirme la verdad ahora.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Que ésta es una maniobra para que te preste atención. Has dejado pistas que hasta un ciego puede ver. Hasta has hablado con la puerta abierta.

- ¿Qué?

- Y lo has conseguido – dijo él con una sonrisa de hielo -. ¿Ni siquiera te has acostado con él, no? Perfecto. Has llegado al punto justo para sacarme de mis casillas, pero no te has atrevido a más.

Bella estaba indignada por su vanidad. Entonces se le escapó una mentira:

- ¡Sí me he acostado con él! ¡Y me da igual que te enteres o no, porque no me importas en absoluto!

Había mentido. Y estaba de más decirle que se trataba de una relación seria. ¿Cómo se imaginaba que iba a tener un lío pasajero para darle celos?

- ¡Si ha puesto un solo dedo sobre tu piel desnuda, es hombre muerto! ¿Lo comprendes? Esto no es un juego, Isabella. Te lo advierto. Si te has entregado a él, lo mato.

Bella no podía moverse, ni respirar. ¿La había llamado Isabella? Hacía cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre completo de los labios de su esposo… pero… el tono de voz con el que habló era de espanto… acaso, ¿Estaba celoso de ella? o ¿Simplemente era el orgullo raido de hombre mancillado? No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Edward.

- Piénsalo seriamente. Casi pierdo la cabeza – le confesó Edward de pronto.

Y Bella se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, y de todo lo que podría lograr al tener a Edward molesto… Estaba indignada, pero también aterrada de que Edward pudiera hacerle daño a Jacob.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella suavemente, odiando a Edward con todas sus fuerzas -. No me he acostado con él, pero...

- ¿Y quieres que te diga por qué? Un inglés se divorciaría de una esposa infiel. Tú has llegado hasta dónde has podido, no más allá. Lo único imprudente que has hecho en tu vida es haberte casado conmigo. ¡Qué idiota he sido! ¡Por un momento he pensado que te arriesgarías a perder tu status como esposa mía!

- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero perder! ¡No te quiero! ¡Quiero mi libertad! – le grito desesperada.

- ¡No te creo! ¡No sobrevivirías ni un momento en el mundo real! ¡Te morirías como un bebé indefenso sin tus tarjetas de crédito!

- ¡Cómo te atreves!

- Sólo te digo las cosas como son. Eres una creación de Charles, un adorno hermoso y frágil, la esposa perfecta para un hombre rico...

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – dijo ella indignada.

- Eso no quiere decir que no seas buena en tu papel, excelente como anfitriona... Una verdadera dama. Pero si quieres de verdad tu libertad...

- ¡Sí, la quiero! – gritó Bella.

- ¿Si? Deberías preguntarte por qué me compras los calcetines todavía – se rió Edward cínicamente, y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué tenían que ver sus calcetines en todo eso? No era más que una tarea trivial de la que se había ocupado desde los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio; y la seguía haciendo sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Mientras Bella se ponía la bata, pensaba que debía conseguir que Edward la escuchase y hacerlo comprender. Caminó hasta la habitación principal, y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta… Edward estaba a medio vestir, exhibiendo su dorso desnudo y trabajado, un hecho que la violentaba totalmente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Quiero que me escuches – Bella se cerró más el escote del albornoz, y lo miró a los ojos-. Amo a Jacob. Quiero el divorcio.

Edward atravesó la alfombra de la habitación en dirección a Bella.

- Eres mi esposa – dijo en tono suave -. ¿Y por qué eres mi esposa? Porque querías serlo a cualquier precio.

- ¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? ¡Lo amo! – dijo ella con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

- ¿Le compras calcetines también? – preguntó él con sorna.

Bella le dio una bofetada sin pensarlo. Pero luego se sintió consternada ante lo que había hecho. No era habitual en ella una reacción semejante. Se apartó de él con temor.

- ¡No! – atinó a gritar.

- No te haré nada, eres demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil. Si fuera el tipo de marido que pega a su mujer, ¿no crees que te habrías enterado a estas alturas?

Edward tiró de ella con fuerza. Otro gesto amenazante de Edward, además de la mirada oscura y penetrante en el escote del albornoz, que en ese momento mostraba un hombro desnudo.

Mi idea del entretenimiento es muy distinta, es más íntima. La violencia no me gusta. Hay cosas más satisfactorias.

- No te atrevas a tocarme.

- Una noche larga y tibia en mi cama es lo que te hace falta – le dijo Edward llevando su mano al hombro de Bella.

- ¡No quiero! –

- No rechaces lo que aún no has probado – Edward se rió mientras bajaba la cabeza y acercada su cara a la de Bella, tocándole el labio con la otra mano.

- ¡Basta!

- Me siento tan intimidado... – se burló él, apartándole un mechón de cabello castaño de la mejilla en un gesto casi tierno.

Bella se estremeció.

- Edward...

La boca de él fue a la búsqueda de la de ella, y le separó los labios. Ella se quedó sin aliento. La estrechó aún más, haciéndole sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo viril. Ella se arqueó involuntariamente, aumentando ese contacto. La lengua de Edward exploró el interior de la boca de Bella. Un fuego salvaje se alzó en todo su cuerpo femenino que la hizo estremecer apretándose contra él. Rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, y sintió un calor intenso recorriéndola.

Después Edward liberó su boca y la miró con impasividad.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó de pronto.

- Su... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! – dijo Bella llevándose un dedo a su boca roja e irritada. Se le aflojaban las piernas.

- Te has equivocado en tus prioridades. Yo soy tu esposo.

Bella pensaba en alguna respuesta, algo en su propia defensa. Pero era incapaz. Sentía un torbellino de emociones violentas. Edward se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto unos músculos dorados y fuertes. Bella no quería mirar, pero se le iba la vista sin quererlo.

Edward abrió la puerta y sacó a Bella al corredor.

- Hablaremos más tarde, a la hora del desayuno.

La puerta se cerró en su cara. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era una pesadilla las últimas veinticuatro horas que había vivido?

Bella se metió en la cama, adoptando la posición fetal. Edward era un extraño. No lo reconocía. Y tampoco se reconocía a sí misma.

Desde que habían estado en el banco se había comportado de manera extraña. Primero con furia. Luego con una actitud más sarcástica que furiosa al creerse que ella había intentado atraer su atención.

Bella no comprendía por qué Edward quería seguir unido a su esposa con la que se había casado por chantaje. ¿Por qué aceptaba esa farsa? ¿Y por qué la seducía sexualmente, así, de pronto, después de cinco años de ignorarla?

Y lo peor, ¿Por qué ella se había quedado ahí, sin hacer nada, y le había permitido incluso besarla? Era cierto que Edward era un hombre muy experimentado. Tal vez cualquier hombre con esa maestría pudiera arrancarle a una mujer inexperta como ella las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar con Edward. Pero le asombraba que Jacob no lo hubiese logrado.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. El sexo, se decía, no era tan importante en una relación. Ella amaba a Jacob. Lo amaba realmente.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba y la sorprendía, era que Edward todavía pudiera ejercer esa atracción sexual sobre ella, cuando creía que ya era un asunto más que pasado. Y Edward le había demostrado que no era así, y se había reído de ello. ¡Qué golpe para su orgullo!

.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con la ropa limpia en la habitación. "_Muy considerado de su parte_", pensó con ironía. Se puso el traje azul de Versace, y trató de reparar los daños sufridos a su aspecto después de una noche sin dormir.

En la sala se encontró con Edward detrás del _Financial Times._ Al verla lo dejó a un lado y alzó la taza de café.

- Deberías volver a la cama. Pareces la víctima de un vampiro que espera que le den el tercer bocado. – le dijo Edward sin dejar de examinarla y admirar las pequeñas pero perfectas curvas que se dibujaban tras aquel vestido azul.

- Muy gracioso.

- Eres afortunada de encontrarte entera, después de lo que he descubierto anoche. Creo que he sido extremadamente tolerante y comprensivo, pero no abuses.

Bella tomó un _croissant_ consciente de la mirada de él en todos sus movimientos. Edward vestía un traje azul, camisa blanca, corbata roja de seda. Estaba impecable, sin apenas signos de una mala noche. Y parecía haber recuperado totalmente el control.

Bella sintió odio hacia él. Sus manos temblaron al cortar el bollo.

- Quiero ver a un abogado esta mañana. Quiero el divorcio. – le dijo pausadamente, evitando soltar todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia él.

- Estás soñando, me parece.

- Yo... No puedes impedírmelo.

- Simplemente hago como que no te he oído. – le comentó con indiferencia. Bella se puso azúcar en el café sin mirarlo. Pensó que lo dejaría hablar. Pero no le impediría el divorcio.

- Hace cinco años yo tenía veintidós años y tú diecisiete. Eras una niña con un cuerpo de mujer. ¡Y no me excita la idea de acostarme con una adolescente, aunque sea mi mujer! Eso me parecía algo perverso. A algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres muy jóvenes, a mí no.

Bella seguía con el café en la mano. Jamás había pensado que Edward pudiera sentirse de ese modo frente a su joven esposa. Y se sintió culpable y molesta por no haberlo pensado.

- De todos modos, me odiabas – dijo ella pálida.

- Sólo estaba resentido contigo. No creo que haya llegado a odiarte. Simplemente te descarté de mi vida. Estábamos obligados a estar juntos, y yo resolví esa situación a mi manera.

- Disculpa, si te repugno – dijo Bella nerviosa, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo infantil que había sido su comentario. No quería revolver el pasado doloroso.

- Comencé a trabajar a los catorce años en uno de los barcos de mi padre. Él era un hombre anticuado. Quería que yo empezara desde abajo y fuera ascendiendo, porque él lo había hecho así. Yo sabía que necesitaba una educación. Los siguientes ochos años fueron años de dieciocho horas de trabajo. Mi vida consistía en matarme trabajando y estudiar para mantenerme al día; y a la vez hacía negocios y transacciones en la bolsa. No tuve una verdadera juventud. No tenía tiempo para nada – se quejó Edward con amargura.

Nunca le había hablado así. La turbaban sus palabras. Alzó la taza de café, buscando su calor para sentirse menos indefensa. Había tenido una vaga idea de lo que habían sido sus primeros años de trabajo, pero no hasta qué punto su juventud había carecido de alegría y placer.

- No entiendo para qué me cuentas todo eso.

- Quiero que comprendas lo terrible que era para mí verme obligado a casarme cuando no estaba preparado para ello.

- Lo comprendo - dijo Bella.

- Finalmente alcancé la cima. Por fin era libre como para disfrutar de lo que había podido disfrutar cuando era más joven.

- Eras libre para acostarte por ahí con quién quisieras. Y entonces te pusieron las bridas y te ataron a mí, ¿no? – inquirió Bella con suspicacia.

- Dios... Sí, si quieres ponerlo en esos términos. Pero no anduve acostándome por ahí. Tú eres una mujer. No puedes comprenderlo. Es una etapa que debemos pasar los hombres. Y yo la viví más tarde que la mayoría.

"_Sexista"_, pensó ella. Ella no había ni tenía derecho a lo mismo: de explorar el amor y pasión. Él la había dejado en un estante, olvidada. La invadió una amargura infinita.

- Me hago a la idea. Una excusa perfecta y original para el adulterio. ¡Es brillante realmente!

- No me estoy disculpando. Me casé contigo bajo amenazas. No lo hubiera hecho de otro modo. No estaba preparado para comprometerme de ese modo con ninguna mujer a los veintidós años. Era mejor dejarte sola, sin dañarte que compartir la cama contigo y lastimarte.

- No lo dudo – dijo Bella con una mezcla de emociones, que iban desde el odio, la rabia, la humillación, y el resentimiento hasta la pena por los años pasados.

- Yo también tenía la idea de que era cumplir las órdenes de Charles.

Bella se puso colorada, sintió vergüenza. Sus palabras eran peor que una bofetada.

- En los últimos años me he visto tentado por la idea de llevarte a mi cama. Pero sentía que era venderme al enemigo. Y dudo que hubieras podido disfrutar de una relación conmigo en ese plan.

- Realmente no quiero oír más – admitió ella.

Pero Edward la ignoró.

- Pero ahora Charlie ha muerto. Quizás no consiga el certificado ése, pero no creo que tú lo tengas tampoco, ni siquiera que sepas de qué se trata. – se sorprendió Bella al escuchar con sinceridad estas palabras… era un peso menos encima… era una acusación sin fundamento menos en su conciencia.

- No sabes lo aliviada que me siento. Dime, ¿hay necesidad de que sigamos con esta conversación sobre el pasado? – dijo Bella tensa.

Edward se rió débilmente.

- Ahora estoy preparado para el matrimonio.

Bella respiró hondo. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de procesar dichas palabras. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus ojos incrédulos no podían dejar de mirar a Edward.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Muchas gracias chicas por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos! =)**

**No olviden que actualizaré cada 3 días, a partir del dia siguiente de la presente actualización! =)**

**Sé que ahorita Edward es un poco frío, pero el chico tiene sus razones u.u ... ya algo se va sabiendo... pero aun falta mas ^_^  
pero vieron como Bella le compra los calcetines?... xD xD! por algo sera! =P**

**Bueno, como siempre, alguna duda, sugerencia, haganmelo saber por favor! y si siguen dejando reviews mucho mejor!**** así sabré si desean que continue subiendo los capitulos de esta historia.**

**Besos,**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias. ^_^**


	4. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4**

- Te has quedado como si necesitaras un trago, un trago fuerte. – le dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada que provocó en Bella mayores sensaciones, ya que era muy difícil escucharlo hablar así.

Con asombrosa calma, Edward se puso de pie y fue a servirle un coñac. Se lo puso enfrente, sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la chimenea.

- No es posible que hables en serio – le dijo Bella con la boca seca.

- Aparte de tu árbol genealógico, que deja bastante que desear, tú eres una esposa perfecta, lo que yo busco en una esposa.

- Perdóname, pero no puedo creer lo que dices.

- Eres guapa, atractiva, y ya eres mía desde antes – dijo sonriendo -. Y no he encontrado a otra con la mitad de las cualidades que tú reúnes.

- Gracias, pero no, gracias – Bella no podía entender su sarcasmo, y su proposición la dejaba perpleja.

- No he dicho que tuvieras derecho a rechazar mi proposición. Y estoy dispuesto a ser razonable. Lo he demostrado anoche. Podría haberte tirada en la cama y...

- ¡No! – Bella se puso rígida en la silla.

- Pero no lo he hecho. Te he dado tiempo como para que te hagas a la idea. No pretendo que te comportes como si los cinco pasados años no hubiesen existido.

- Amo a Jacob.

- Y yo espero no volver a oír su nombre. Te lo advierto. Te tolero un error, pero no más.

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes amenazarme!

- No era una amenaza. Si te saltas las barreras que he trazado, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Y no digas que no te he avisado. No pienses que porque he sido tolerante anoche lo volveré a ser.

- No puedes obligarme a estar contigo.

- Intenta saltarte las barreras, y verás. – le respondió con tono amenazador.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Yo AMO a Jacob. – le aclaró Bella desafiante, no tenía pensado bajarla la mirada.

- Y no te engañes con que has encontrado el verdadero amor. Black tiene una larga trayectoria en el arte de cazar mujeres ricas. – dijo Edward tratando de sonar tranquilo, no quería dar la impresión equivocada a su joven esposa, pero seguía sin reconocer que sentimiento era el que le empezaba arder por dentro.

- ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que yo era rica! – gritó Bella furiosa.

- Hasta un ciego lo vería. Mira las joyas que llevas, la ropa que usas. ¿Por qué crees que vas con guardaespaldas? Eres una invitación para cualquier asaltante. La pulsera que llevas puesta vale más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ganar en toda su vida. Y no creo que se imagine que vas a donar toda tu herencia.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Es que quieres conservarla? ¿Las ganancias de todo el dolor y amargura que causó a sus víctimas?

Bella estaba descompuesta por las palabras que oía. Con una mirada de desprecio se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

- Volverás a Londres y harás el equipaje. Nos vamos a Escocia en cuarenta y ocho horas.

- ¿A Escocia?

- Sí. Ya es hora de que conozcas a mi familia.

- ¿A tú familia? – repitió Bella en voz baja, ella no estaba dispuesta a someterse a las ironías de este hombre frente a su familia… ni siquiera sabía si lo conocía realmente. – ¡De ningún modo seguiré casada contigo, y de ninguna manera me iré a Escocia!

- Ve a darte una buena ducha, y piensa mientras tanto cuáles son tus opciones – le aconsejó Edward secamente -. Y cuando termines, piensa entonces cuánto has pensado en Black anoche, cuando estabas en mis brazos.

- ¡Cerdo! – era una palabra que no le gustaba a Bella pero le salió espontáneamente, sin pensarlo.

- ¿Y por qué me llamas así? – quiso saber él. Bella lo miró y se quedó paralizada ante la mirada de hielo de Edward.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió él.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué no, si lo eres? – por fin dijo ella.

- Puedo soportarlo – hizo una pausa y agregó. - Bella, podemos formar un buen matrimonio. Métetelo en la cabeza.

- Debes de estar bromeando.

- Sé que quieres seguir con el papel de víctima, le has tomado simpatía, pero te estoy pidiendo que nos des una oportunidad.

'_nos des_ _oportunidad'_ hizo eco en su cabeza. ¿Acaso su casi marido estaba jugando?... de cuando acá él quería una oportunidad con Bella. Definitivamente, el coñac de hace unos instantes lo había afectado.

Lo miró pausadamente y fue capaz de adivinar en los rasgos de Edward la tensión de un orgullo doblegado, como si en la proposición que acababa de hacer de algún modo lo perdiese.

Bella no quiso verse afectada por el cambio emocional en Edward. Por lo que, en silencio, se alejó de él rápidamente.

- Bella, ¿quieres la información que tengo de Black?

Bella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Dios, Edward no tenía escrúpulos!  
¿Cómo había averiguado tantísimas cosas acerca de Jacob la noche anterior?  
Los datos personales sobre Jacob podrían ser ciertos, pero lo demás no era más que mentiras.  
El tipo de mentiras que Edward podía inventar cuando estaba dispuesto a lograr un objetivo. Y estaba claro que quería rebajar a Jacob, y que ella perdiera la fe que había depositado en él.

Bella pensó que Edward era un pobre idiota, que no se daba cuenta que ella realmente amaba a Jacob, ¿y por qué lo hacía? Simplemente, porque fue una de las pocas personas que tuvo fe en ella, y no la juzgó, ni tampoco la obligaba a nada… Jake estaba más que enamorado de ella… de eso podía asegurarlo.

En cambio, ¿Edward, qué sabía el sobre el amor? Jamás lo había tenido en cuenta, ni para casarse ni para sus relaciones extramatrimoniales. Edward no podía comprender su relación con Jacob. Jacob la escuchaba, la animaba, estaba interesado en ella, la cuidaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad que la vida le había dado de amar y ser amada.

Edward podía encontrar muchas mujeres que pudieran cumplir los requisitos de una esposa para él. Una esposa guapa, atractiva, incluso una esposa que cerrara los ojos ante las infidelidades, y que sea poseedora de una silueta envidiable… características que ella no poseía, o creía no poseer.

.

.

Durante el vuelo a Londres un dolor de cabeza intenso se apoderó de ella. Atravesó el aeropuerto a tientas, y prácticamente llegó arrastrándose hasta su casa. La criada, al verla llegar con esa cara, rápidamente cerró las cortinas y la ayudó a acostarse. En la soledad, Bella lloró amargamente, sin pensar en nada, simplemente lloró y lloró.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió fuerte otra vez. Y fue capaz de hacer planes y cumplirlos. La única joya que tenía que le pertenecía enteramente era un collar de diamantes que había pertenecido a su abuela materna. Era lo único que podía ayudarla a conseguir la libertad.

Se duchó, y cambió rápidamente, no quería perder no un minuto de su tiempo, se enrumbó por las calles adoquinadas de Londres y vendió el collar de su abuela en una joyería. Le dio pena, y se sintió culpable por ello. Pero esperaba que su madre, si la veía desde arriba, la comprendiera.

Necesitaba dinero para vivir hasta que se acostumbrase al cambio y pudiera ver qué podía hacer. Y si bien sabía que iba a ser una sorpresa para Edward, no dudaba que sería una tarea difícil para ella adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Nuevamente en casa, buscó en los armarios la ropa más sencilla que tenía, vaqueros, faldas; comenzó a armar su maleta pensando en no llevar nada de lo que perteneciera a su antigua vida: ni tarjetas de crédito, ni joyas, ni trajes de noche. No tenía derecho al dinero de Edward, ni a que él la mantuviera. Después de todo, no había sido su esposa de verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué iba a pedir el divorcio de él, si podía pedir la nulidad matrimonial? Su matrimonio había sido producto del chantaje.

Su disolución iba a ser muy sencilla seguramente.

Repasó en su cabeza, todos los pequeños Hoteles que podría encontrar a su disposición en alguna zona lejana a Londres, quizá Camden o Richmond, se buscaría luego un trabajo sin importar lo que fuere, y se abriría paso sola. De ninguna manera sería, como había dicho Edward, como un recién nacido desprotegido.

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono interno. Era su mayordomo, informándole de que tenía una visita abajo esperándola.

"_Un tal señor Black". _

¿Había ido Jacob a su casa? Bella no podía creerlo. Como no había llamado la noche antes, ella había creído que él no se encontraría en casa, y había intentado llamarlo más tarde, sin dar con él, cuando había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Edward.

Jacob estaba de pie en la sala, mirando un cuadro de Picasso, el pintor preferido de Edward.

- ¡No tendrías que haber venido! – exclamó bajando las escaleras de mármol.

- ¿Es auténtico? – preguntó Jacob señalando el cuadro.

- Sí – tenía tantas cosas que contarle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Y además, no sabía qué cosas contarle y qué cosas reservarse. Notaba que, absurdamente, tenía un cierto sentimiento de lealtad hacia Edward. No le gustaba ver a Jacob en casa de Edward. No le parecía bien, simplemente. Y tal vez por ello no podía echarse en sus brazos.

- Me han dicho anoche que no estabas en casa, cuando te he llamado.

- Pero estaba.

¿Sería Edward el responsable de que le hubiesen dicho eso a Jacob? ¿Significaba que a partir de ese momento sus llamadas iban a ser controladas y censuradas? De todos modos ya no importaba. Se iría de allí.

- Le he dicho a Edward que quiero el divorcio. Hoy me voy de esta casa.

Jacob sonrió, atravesó la alfombra del salón y le dijo:

- Querida, ¡es fantástico! – trató de abrazarla y besarla, pero Bella se apartó nerviosa.

- No, aquí no. No me parece bien.

Jacob se rió y dijo:

- Espero que te sientas mejor en mi apartamento esta noche. – dijo con tono lascivo. El deseo podía transmitirse en sus ojos negros.

- Jacob, no me voy a vivir contigo.

- Sí, podría ser perjudicial para tu divorcio. Tienes razón. Eres una chica sensata. Después del comportamiento de tu marido, no entiendo cómo puedes sentirte culpable de la pareja. Eso podría afectarte en el convenio de divorcio.

- No quiero nada de Edward.

- No seas tonta, Bella. Ya sé que tienes la herencia de tu padre, pero...

Bella se puso tensa. ¿Por qué no hablaban más que de dinero?

"_Una larga trayectoria en la caza de mujeres ricas",_ las palabras de Edward volvieron a su mente.

- Ése es un tema del que tenemos que hablar.

- Lo digo por ti. Tú no estás acostumbrada a las estrecheces. No soportaría ser el responsable de que te vengas a menos.

- No lo serás. Seré libre y seremos como cualquier otra pareja. Es mejor que te vayas ahora. No debieras estar aquí – Bella fue razonable.

- Relájate, por el amor de Dios – Jacob iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, observando los muebles antiguos y los cuadros.

- ¿Cuántas de estas cosas son tuyas? – preguntó con un suave silbido de admiración.

Bella vio en los ojos de Jacob una mirada de avaricia, y una cierta excitación reprimida ante lo que veía. Al notarlo. Bella sintió que algo moría en su interior.

De pronto miró el escritorio pequeño y elegante de su madre. Era el único mueble suyo. Se lo había regalado su padre cuando se había casado. Pero se sentía muy disgustada por la actitud de Jacob para pensar en los recuerdos de familia.

- Ninguna. De hecho, firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial por el que renunciaba a estas cosas – mintió Bella -. ¿Y sabes cuál era el asunto de la herencia de mi padre en París? Que el dinero va a tener que emplearse en saldar deudas.

No supo de dónde provenía esa sarta de mentiras, quizá su subconsciente la estaba ayudando a elegir correctamente, sólo sabía que si ponía a prueba el amor de Jacob de esta manera, podría saber si realmente la amaba a ella o a su dinero.

- ¿Deudas? Estas bromeando.

- No. Cuando me vaya de esta casa no tendré ni un centavo. – le aseguró.

- ¡Pero eso no me lo habías dicho nunca! – exclamó él, y se calló repentinamente -. Antes de irte debieras pensar bien este asunto. Bien sabe Dios que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti...

- Por supuesto – interrumpió ella.

- Me sentiría realmente mal si tú renunciases a todo esto por mí. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros? Si te soy sincero, es demasiada responsabilidad para mí. Debemos pensar muy bien lo que hacemos.

Pensó unos momentos más, y entonces dijo que tenía una cita. Era evidente que quería irse para pensar a solas lo que ella le había dicho.

Bella se sintió estúpida, decepcionada. Era evidente que Jacob quería que se divorciara de Edward pero siempre que se llevara consigo el dinero de él.

Subió y terminó. Jacob iba a desaparecer de su futuro, pero tampoco quería a Edward en él. Dejaría atrás el pasado. Ya no necesitaba ningún hombre en quien apoyarse. Todos los hombres la habían manipulado, desde su padre, su propio padre, pasando por Edward, hasta Jacob, en quien habría confiado demasiado…

Sintió una furia incontenible nacer en su interior, y decidió no ser la misma estúpida que los dejó hacer y deshacer lo que querían de ella.

Bajó sus maletas, llamó a un taxi. Boyce, su guardaespaldas se preparó para acompañarla.

- No te necesito. Abandono a Edward.

Boyce se quedó pasmado. Sabía que confiándole este hecho, muy pronto se enterarían todos.

Llegó el taxi. El taxista fue de gran ayuda en sugerirle un hotel. Al bajar compró el periódico. Lo primero era encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, y un trabajo.

.

Esa noche, a las diez, golpearon la puerta de su habitación. Cuando fue a abrir se encontró a Edward. Intentó cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero sus manos fuertes se lo impidieron, forzándola a retroceder.

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

- Boyce tuvo la brillante idea de seguirte – dijo Edward cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

- No tiene derecho a hacerlo – dijo ella amargamente.

- Él trabaja para mí. Y tú eres el objetivo número uno para cualquier secuestrador. Ha hecho lo que debía. Como yo, que voy a hacer lo que debo hacer.

- ¿Y qué se supone que es?

- No dejarte marchar.

Bella sintió un frío que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

- Eres como un perro que entierra un hueso y se olvida de él. ¡No tenías el más mínimo interés en ese hueso hasta que vino otro a desenterrarlo!

- Eres mi esposa.

- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Crees que alimentándome y vistiéndome ya está todo cubierto? Bueno, puedes quedarte con tu ropa y tu comida y tu asqueroso dinero. No quiero nada. Igual que no te quiero a ti.

- Tú siempre me has querido...

- Has perdido el tren. Te he olvidado hace mucho tiempo – dijo Bella con una alegría llena de resentimiento.

- Pero aún quieres que pague por mi actitud –dijo Edward con rabia contenida -. Por eso te vas sin siquiera decírmelo. Ni siquiera una nota...

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un "querido Edward, han sido los cinco años más horribles que he vivido, adiós"?

- Lo has traído a mi casa – murmuró Edward bruscamente, sin dar importancia a lo que decía.

Bella se puso blanca, y se quedó muda ante la noticia de que Edward sabía que Jacob había estado en su casa.

- Y seguramente no te hubiese importado llevarlo a nuestra cama también.

Bella se rió cínicamente. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de decirle algunas cosas.

- ¡Jamás hemos tenido una cama nuestra!

- ¡Basta ya! Estoy tratando de no perder los estribos – dijo Edward tensando los músculos de la boca.

- ¡Me da igual! Quiero que te vayas.

- No me iré sin ti.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Por qué no te vas con todas esas mujeres con las que andas? ¿O crees que no me entero del todo de lo que pasa aquí? ¿O es que todas esas chicas atractivas eran una tapadera como lo era nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? ¿Es que eres homosexual y te sirvo para cubrir las formas?

En el mismo momento en que ella pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió de ellas.

Los rasgos de la cara de Edward parecían a punto de estallar de furia.

- No... Homosexual no – mientras lo decía se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata -. Tal vez necesites una demostración...

Bella sabía que no había peor insulto para Edward que ése, le quebró el ego, y aunque hubo un momento en el que deseó no habérselo dicho, en cierto modo se sentía satisfecha por haberlo disgustado tanto como él a ella…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Algo que debí hacer hace años – Edward se quitó la camisa dejándola junto a la chaqueta.

- ¿Puedes volver a ponerte la ropa, por favor? – dijo Bella titubeando, y sabía perfectamente que sus palabras sonaban ridículas, un hecho que poco la ayudaba en esa situación.

- ¿Te asusta ver algo que tal vez te guste? ¡Dios! Y pensar que estuve a punto de malgastar mi tiempo en cortejar a mi esposa. ¡Pensar que había pensado en hacer cosas estúpidas, como comprarte flores o invitarte a salir! Sube a esa cama.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Antes que pudiera moverse, Edward la había alzado y la había depositado en un diván que había detrás de ella. Se subió encima de ella con tanta rapidez que no le quedó ni la más mínima esperanza de poder escapar. La situación la sobrepasaba.

- Eres mi esposa – la voz de Edward sonó como un gruñido, y por el tono empleado parecía que con esa afirmación estaba justificado.

- ¡Sal de encima! ¡Me estás aplastando! – le gritó Bella furiosa, rechazándolo con fuerza.- Ve a buscarte una chica guapa de las tuyas. Por lo menos con ella no necesitarás mentir.

- No miento. ¿Cómo iba a mentir?

Edward se apretó contra ella, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Se movía desvergonzadamente, haciéndole notar la dura protuberancia de su masculinidad.

- No es ninguna mentira.

- Eres desagradable. – le dijo ella acalorada, mientras notaba un calor entre sus piernas.

- Te deseo – dijo él hundiendo su boca en la curva del cuello de Bella.

- ¡No! – dijo Bella con pánico, a la vez que sentía que una espiral de sensaciones de calor se apoderaba de ella.

Él levantó su cabeza cobriza y la miró con deseo. Entonces la besó apasionadamente, con un gesto que indudablemente quería expresar su posesión sobre ella y un intento por dominarla. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente; y luchaba por no sentir lo que sentía. Pero en cada movimiento de su lengua, él le demostraba que ella quería más y más. Bella alzó las manos hasta la piel satinada de los hombros de Edward, abrazándolo.

Rodaron por la cama, y él le quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus senos, que al rozar el vello del pecho de Edward le hicieron articular un gemido salvaje. Un segundo después, ella estaba echada de espaldas nuevamente, y las manos de él acariciaban las tiernas colinas que había descubierto un momento antes.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le faltaba el aliento, y la había abandonado totalmente su parte racional. La boca de Edward por fin alcanzó los pezones, y ella se arqueó de placer, con una ferocidad que jamás había conocido antes. Su corazón galopaba. Edward la acariciaba con la lengua y con los dientes, atormentándola con el placer de su boca en los pezones, que ya se habían erguido para él.

Entonces ella dirigió sus propios dedos a la cabellera de Edward, y gimió por la oleada de sensaciones que la invadía.

- Eres mía.- dijo él en un gemido, que apenas pudo escuchar.

De todos modos ella no lo estaba escuchando atentamente. Entonces Bella alzó la cabeza y tocó la boca sensual de él con sus labios, y luego, de manera más descarada, con la punta de su lengua, imitó inconscientemente lo que él acababa de enseñarle. Edward se estremeció y aceptó la invitación, reaccionando con una pasión que la desbordó. Los brazos de él la apretaron tan fuerte, que apenas podía respirar.

Rodaron nuevamente, envueltos en una excitación que ninguno de los dos podía controlar.

Bella oyó el desgarro de la voz de Edward. Él estaba tan excitado al igual que ella, que cada parte de su cuerpo musculoso en contacto con la piel de Bella la volvía loca de placer.

Sus pechos se habían vuelto increíblemente sensibles de pronto, y él jugaba con ella con la maestría erótica que lo caracterizaba. Edward jugó también con los rizos de su pubis, y se adentró en el corazón de su feminidad arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Ella no podía quedarse quieta; no dominaba sus miembros. La ola de deseo se había apoderado de ella. Sus caderas se movían con un ritmo que acababa de descubrir. Una sensación de placer casi intolerable iba creciéndole, hasta que por fin la obligó a pronunciar el nombre de él una y otra vez.

Edward dijo algo en francés y gimió contra su boca roja e hinchada.

-"No puedo esperar".

Entonces él entró donde ella más lo deseaba. Le subió las piernas con impaciencia, deslizándose por la tierna bienvenida que ella dispensaba gracias a los preparativos de él.

Ella al sentirlo, abrió sus ojos chocolates y vio la mirada verdosa de Edward llena de pasión. Podía sentirlo, tan caliente, como suave y duro a la vez y por momentos tan amenazadoramente masculino. Ella buscó los rasgos tensos de la cara de Edward, y por un momento vio en él tal expresión de vulnerabilidad, que su corazón dio un respingo. Y entonces le deseó tanto que casi le dolió.

Él entró en ella lentamente, suavemente, con un gemido ahogado por momentos. Ella sintió un leve dolor, que se le olvidó en medio de una tormenta de desenfrenada pasión que la derritió por completo. Cada vez sentía más, e iba en busca de una nueva satisfacción. Él se movió más rápido. Ella lo abrazó. El corazón de Bella bombeaba cada vez más rápido, y entonces ocurrió una explosión de calor y placer que la transportó, dejando su mente en blanco.

Edward la penetró con más fuerza y luego su cuerpo entero tembló, con espasmos de placer, con toda la fuerza de quien por fin se deja arrastrar.

Bella aún no había vuelto a la tierra, seguía flotando en su propio placer. Se pegó a él, oliendo su fragancia, presionando sus labios sobre los hombros de él. Se fue la luz. Y un silencio cayó sobre los dos. Bella estaba exhausta, y pasó de la irrealidad al sueño, con el cuerpo extendió encima de Edward.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo**

.

* * *

**Notas:**

**. chicas no me maten... por más que le di vuelta y vuelta al cap...tenía que terminar así... (veran en el 5to)...  
pero no se preocupen, que Edward tiene que sufrir ¬.¬ sólo que Bella, en esta ocasión, no aguanto tampoco... (quien aguantaria con Edward al lado u.u ) **** Pero, bueno cada cosa que uno hace trae consecuencias...así que veremos que pasa! La historia no es muy larga tampoco...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... wow me pone muy feliz...  
**

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! que la pasen super lindo con todas sus familiares y amigos... las mías no seran tan buenas... u.u pero bueno, les deseo de corazón que lo pasen como debe ser. =)**

**Nos vemos en la proxima! ****Besos,**

**Lucia.**

_**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis historias. ^_^  
si son Robsten, tengo un par de historias, y una es especial por navidad. (que colocaré el 26/12)**_


	5. capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Capítulo 5**

**

* * *

**

La tenue luz del sol que entraba por las cortinas perladas, la despertaron. Fue abriendo sus ojos paulatinamente hasta entender que el ruido inentendible, provenía de la voz de Edward y su acento francés exquisito. Pero… se detuvo unos momentos sintiendo una punzada en su pecho… ¿Habrá escuchado bien? ¿Cómo es posible que Edward este con ella en esa habitación?... inhalo suavemente la almohada y se percató que no sólo tenía un perfume floral y a fresas, sino un aroma menta y muy varonil.

Tuvo que pestañear muchas veces para volver a la realidad. Luego centró su atención en Edward. Estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana, con un teléfono móvil en una mano. Bella se sintió confusa, ¿qué hacía ese hombre con ella, en un cuarto de Hotel?... A su mente acudieron imágenes de la noche anterior.

No podía explicar cómo había ocurrido. Eso era lo peor. Primero le había estado gritando furiosa, tratando de huir de él, y luego...

Mientras se ponía rígida debajo de las sábanas, unos músculos poco familiares se quejaron y una leve molestia le recordó toda la pasión que había surgido entre ambos la noche anterior.

Bella se sonrojó. De no ser porque Edward estaba presente, hubiera pensado que era un sueño. O una pesadilla...

De pronto sintió cierta identificación con las atractivas chicas que rondaban a Edward, ¿cómo no iban a acecharlo si él es un hombre completamente pasional y hábil en la cama? … pero, seguro que ella estaba en la cola… en la última fila de las incautas que caen a sus brazos…

Porque las chicas de Edward seguramente sabrían en qué se metían. Y ella, en cambio, había sido apartada de su camino sin saber cómo. Había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Edward y eso le había dado fortaleza. Pero entonces él la había llevado a la cama, la había besado, e inexplicablemente la balanza de poder se había inclinado del lado del enemigo. Porque él era el enemigo. Cualquier persona capaz de reducirla a ese nivel era el enemigo.

Su vista, por otra parte, se recreaba en él: En su cabellera castaña que reflejaba rayos cobrizos gracias al sol de aquella mañana, en la tela de su chaqueta azul oscura que dibujaba el ancho perfecto de sus hombros, en las caderas estrechas que en ese momento limitaban las manos que se metían en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje, y en las piernas largas que se separaban levemente. Entonces comprendió cómo había ocurrido.

Se dio cuenta entonces, de que había reprimido toda atracción sexual por Edward, como medida de autodefensa. Pero había sido peor, porque en el momento en que había tenido la libertad de aflorar, lo había hecho con suma intensidad. Se había traicionado a sí misma en brazos de Edward. Como siempre había dicho él que ocurriría.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero se abstuvo.

Edward se dio la vuelta, y fue hacia la cama. El depredador le sonrió. Tenía un aire de autocomplacencia, y la miró expresándoselo. Se sentó entonces al borde de la cama, y le dijo:

- Es una mañana estupenda.

Ella arrugó la nariz pensando en la lluvia que caía en las afueras… estaba un poco confundida, pero no más de lo que estaba respecto a su esposo.

- En Escocia – agregó -. Y si me dices que no vas a venir... no, no te atreverías. No, después de lo que ha ocurrido anoche.

- Eso fue sexo, nada más – dijo Bella con gesto severo.

Edward sonrió y bajó la cabeza para decirle:

- Sólo sexo no. Sexo fabuloso, maravilloso, increíble. Si no fuese porque el _jet _nos está esperando, seguiría en la cama.

- Ayer te he dejado – dijo Bella con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Dios Mío! Y hoy estamos más cerca que nunca. La vida es impredecible. Piensa en esto como si fuera el primer día de nuestro matrimonio.

- ¡Es lo más nauseabundo que se te puede ocurrir! No quiero ir a Escocia – protestó Bella.

- Pero lo harás – le dijo él incorporándose -. Mi familia se reunirá para conocerte en casa de mi madre. No me importa si tengo que llevarte a rastras y gritando todo el tiempo. ¡Para que lo sepas, has tomado la decisión anoche!

- Lo has hecho a propósito – se quejó Bella.

- Sí – contestó él-. Bueno, y ahora, ¿por qué no te vistes? Le di instrucciones a la criada para que te hiciera el equipaje. Pensé que lo que tuvieras aquí no te serviría allá.

Bella se incorporó en la cama. Se sentía mal realmente, sino fuera tan estúpida, como ella se recriminaba, no hubiera tenido que soportar todo esto.

Estúpida desde el primer día que conoció a Jacob y confió en él. Ella había creído que Jacob estaba enamorado, que la amaba…. Pero, ¿Ella lo había amado realmente? ¿Había sido Jacob para ella una forma de evasión de su matrimonio? ¿Lo habría utilizado para sentir las fuerzas necesarias para abandonar a Edward? Porque la idea de que alguien la amaba le había dado fuerzas, le había dado confianza en sí misma.

Había sido muy doloroso descubrir que él la había visto solamente una vez como un objetivo rentable. Pero, ¿lo añoraba ella todavía? No. Todo había terminado. No quería volver a ver a Jacob.

Entro al baño totalmente débil, indefensa y mareada… tenía que darse un baño, para ver si de esta manera lograba disipar toda incertidumbre.

Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un error incalculable. ¿Debía soportar ahora la vergüenza de seguir al lado de Edward aún a sabiendas de que ella consideraba ese hecho como lo peor que podía ocurrirle?

Reunió fuerzas para ponerse de pie y salió del baño. Entonces se apoyó en la puerta para no caerse. Edward la miró extrañado y le preguntó:

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me parece que tengo gripe. Pero no es nada importante... – respiró hondo y agregó - Me quedo aquí. No volveré contigo.

- No te encuentras bien. No sabes lo que dices – la interrumpió Edward -. Te llevaré yo al coche.

- ¡No! – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, y a punto de desfallecer -. ¿No me has oído? Tú no eres un hombre para mí.

Edward la alzó en brazos al ver que ella se quería apartar de él.

- ¡Por favor! – no podía hacerlo razonar para que la soltara -. No quiero ir contigo. Quiero quedarme aquí.

- ¡Dios! ¿Lo estás esperando, no es así? – preguntó él furioso -. ¡Si no estuvieras mareada te sacudiría!

Las maletas ya no estaban en la habitación, pudo comprobar ella con horror, mientras Edward abría la puerta de la habitación con una mano y con la otra la sostenía firmemente.

- ¡Déjame marchar!

- Si te dejo marchar, te caerás al suelo – dijo él y luego agregó un sonido desagradable, con una expresión dura mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor con violencia.

- Quiero el divorcio. ¡No quiero ir a Escocia! – dijo ella con pánico.

- Debieras haberlo pensado anoche – dijo él entrando con ella en brazos al ascensor.

- ¡Fue un error! ¡Bájame!

- No sabes lo que haces ni lo que dices – Edward la sujetó con firmeza, sin siquiera concederle una mirada.

- Sé... – no podía hablar casi. Pero hubiese gritado, de no ser porque había perdido las fuerzas tanto físicas como psíquicas, a cuenta de sus conflictos emocionales -. Te odio – dijo finalmente.

Edward la llevó en brazos hasta el _jet_ y luego la envolvió en una manta acolchonada. Por un momento pensó en la tranquilidad y calor que le proporcionaba la colcha, sin siquiera acordarse el por qué estaba echada en él. No tenía fuerzas para continuar, ni para abrir los ojos, solo se dejo llevar, cerró completamente sus ojos, y no escuchó nada más.

.

.

Algo más tarde. Bella oyó una voz que le resultó familiar.

- ¡Pobrecita! Me da tanta pena – no parecía sincera la mujer.

Reconoció a la azafata que le daba un vaso a Edward, y cuando éste la incorporó para darle un trago, agregó.

- Está fatal...

- Bebe. Te hará sentir mejor – la incitó Edward.

No había nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Edward estaba se estaba aprovechando de su enfermedad. Bebió, porque supuso que ningún argumento le valdría a él. Lo que había hecho él no era mucho menos que un secuestro.

No puedo dejarte sola en el hotel en estas condiciones – murmuró él, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de ella.

- ¡No te perdonaré jamás! ¡Ojalá te contagies! – titubeó Bella.

Inesperadamente, Edward se rió, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos, como si desafiara el contagio. Edward nunca estaba enfermo. La idea lo divertía, porque tenía una salud de hierro.

A partir de ese momento. Bella perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo. Tampoco distinguía entre el sueño o la vigilia. ¿Había dormido?

.

.

Unas voces en un perfecto inglés le hicieron suponer que habían aterrizado. Sería el aeropuerto, pensó con amargura, y hundiéndose en una espantosa sensación de fracaso.

Una discusión la puso alerta. Alguien la apoyó sobre algún sitio, le levantó la manta, le puso el termómetro en la boca. Sus ojos se fijaron en un cielo raso blanco. Pensó entonces que se había equivocado. No era el aeropuerto. Debía ser un hospital. Oía la voz de Edward. Parecía enfadado, disgustado. Y la voz que antes parecía enojada, de pronto se había suavizado. Era una voz femenina muy expresiva. Con gran esfuerzo, Bella giró la cabeza para ver quién era.

Una mujer rubia vestida de blanco estaba rodeada por los brazos de Edward. Ella le acariciaba el pelo castaño y también la cara, y en ese momento se disponía a darle un beso. Bella cerró los ojos impresionada ante aquella visión.

Alguien le quitó el termómetro momentos después. ¿Se lo habían quitado enseguida, o había pasado algo de tiempo? Por momentos estaba inconsciente. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, la mujer le estaba dando algo a Edward, y esa vez pudo verla bien. Era una mujer bonita, de piel clara y ojos azules, que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabellera dorada, que miraba a Edward con extrema calidez. Bella tosió fuerte. Ellos entonces se dieron vuelta para mirarla.

- Pensé que estabas dormida. Ésta es la doctora Tanya... – dijo Edward.

- Dra. Denali. – Agregó su acompañante con frialdad, marcando la formalidad, un poco de desprecio y la distancia profesional, tono de voz que no usó con Edward minutos antes. Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos. -. Me temo que vas a sentirte algo peor antes que haya una mejoría, Isabella.

Bella cerró los ojos, para auto protegerse.

Pero ya se sentía peor. Estaba totalmente sudada, la cara, el pelo, la ropa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. ¡Dios! Edward la había llevado a que la atendiese su amante. Sólo él podía ser tan cruel.

- Estaba muy asustado realmente. Parecías tan enferma. Pensé que podía ser neumonía o algo así. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrado. – dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada.

¿Aterrado, Edward? No peor… ¿Edward estaba preocupado por ella? Era una imagen de Edward que no lo encajaba. Él se volteó y empezó a hablar con otra mujer, más joven, más dulce, y más expresiva. Le pareció que discutían acaloradamente. Pero Bella nuevamente se desvaneció. La fiebre podía más con ella.

.

.

.

Había una mezcla de ruidos de fondo. No podía distinguir de dónde venían. La mente de Bella era un caos de imágenes y sentimientos. Había tenido fiebre. Había transpirado y había estado con tiritona durante un tiempo que ella no podía determinar. El día y la noche se le mezclaban indistintamente.

Recordaba que la habían secado y lavado con una esponja repetidas veces, pero que había sido incapaz de hablar a causa de su debilidad. Recordaba también la silueta de Edward en la penumbra de una habitación desconocida. Edward sentado con expresión asombrosamente preocupada en la luz del amanecer. También había habido más gente, pero le costaba recordarlo.

Abrió los ojos. Una criada corrió las cortinas de un ventanal que dejó a la vista un cielo espléndidamente azul. Entonces la luz del sol la cegó, y tuvo que darse la vuelta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que afortunadamente no le dolía la garganta, ni la cabeza, y que su cuerpo no se resentía con cada movimiento.

A penas salió la enfermera, tuvo la necesidad de bañarse por si sola, así que intentó sentarse, pero el cuerpo no le obedeció. Con un gemido de impaciencia, estiró las piernas para darle movimiento a su cuerpo, con sus manos, logró alcanzar los parantes de madera que se encontraban a los costados de la cama, apoyándose en ellos, decidió ponerse de pie. Pero se tambaleó como un borracho, admitiendo entonces que no se encontraba tan bien como ella había creído. Pero no le importó, nunca nada había sido un obstáculo para ella, hasta había tenido las agallas para salir de la casa de su esposo, su obstinación la llevó a la _suite_ anexa a la habitación.

Descubrió entonces accidentalmente su cara en el espejo del baño. Estaba horrible. Pálida, demacrada, el pelo en una madeja lacia y húmeda. Haciendo un esfuerzo se inclinó para abrir el grifo de la bañera. Por lo menos si estaba limpia se sentiría algo mejor.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Edward se puso a un lado de la bañera.

Se erguía alto y elegante. Su aspecto la intimidaba, estaba atractivo con su traje azul oscuro, lo que hacía resaltar su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Bella sintió un escalofrío al verlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su cercanía… pero se repitió que lo que pasó anoche no volvería a suceder.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Deberías estar en la cama! – tronó la voz de Edward, no satisfecho con haberla asustado al encontrárselo.

- Quiero bañarme – dijo ella extremadamente débil. Por momentos le parecía verlo al lado de Tanya Denali.

El corazón de Bella pareció detenerse, y otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero esta vez no era de deseo, sino de ¿Miedo? ¿Celos? Algo que ella no lograba descifrar.

- ¿Vas a darte un baño cuando apenas puedes ponerte de pie? - dijo él inclinándose para alzarla.

Bella estalló en llanto, desconcertándolo tanto como a sí misma. En ese momento pareció relajarse la tensión y ambos se abandonaron sorpresivamente a la expresión de sus sentimientos, como si alguien hubiese abierto de pronto la compuerta que los frenaba con firmeza.

Su efecto fue asombroso.

Edward la alzó aun más y la acunó durante un segundo, mientras se disculpaba por haberla hecho sentir tan mal y le aseguraba que por supuesto que podía tomar un baño si tanto lo quería. Se trataba sólo de que ella había estado tan enferma, que él se había puesto muy tenso, y que tenía miedo de que pudiera descuidarse y tener una recaída. Edward parecía ponerse de rodillas, metafóricamente. Ella lo _desconocía _totalmente. No podía creer que esa cosa, ese hombre, era Edward…

"_imposible…"_

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella se metía en la bañera, y si no hubiese sido por la imagen de la doctora de cabellera rubia y senos perfectos que se le aparecía por momentos, podría haberse sentido conmovida por la preocupación que parecía tener Edward.

No podía entender, ahora menos que nunca, que su enfermedad la había dejado en un estado de confusión mayor, por qué Edward la había querido llevar a Escocia en un intento de hacer valer su matrimonio que no había valido nada desde el principio.

El lavado de su cabello la había dejado exhausta. Al salir del baño no se resistió a que Edward la llevase hasta la cama. Y a decir verdad le asombraba con la paciencia que la había esperado.

- Oigo el mar - dijo ella, identificando finalmente el sonido de fondo como olas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo del viaje hacia aquí? – le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

- Nada – contestó ella en un suspiro.

- No estamos en Escocia. Como estabas enferma, no tenía sentido llevarte a casa de mi madre. Así que te traje aquí en lugar de llevarte allí.

- ¿Dónde es _aquí_?

- "Esme", una pequeña isla que compró mi padre poco antes de su muerte. Es el lugar perfecto para que te recuperes.

- ¿Una isla? – Bella se llevó la mano a la frente. La enfermedad no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero había algo que estaba claro por lo menos; no sabía nada de su marido, con quien llevaba casada cinco años.

Una criada sonriente los interrumpió para traer el desayuno. El estómago de Bella se alertó ante la vista de la bandeja, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? – preguntó.

- Dos días...

- ¿Dos? – preguntó alterada.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Entró una adolescente con pantalón corto, un gracioso top que combinaba a la perfección, y el cabello negro corto y lacio muy bien cuidado. Parecía una modelo de revista, sus facciones eran delicadas y finas.

- Veo que estás mejor...

- Bella, esta es mi sobrina A...

- Hola, ¡soy Alice! – interrumpió la joven -. Fui a recibirte al aeropuerto, pero seguramente no me recordarás. Estabas prácticamente inconsciente.

- Recuerdo tu voz – sonrió Bella, contagiada de la simpatía de la muchacha.

Bella volvió a sentir la embarazosa sensación de no conocer nada acerca de Edward. Era la sobrina de Edward. Podría tener docenas de sobrinas.

- Bella tiene que descansar. Es mejor que no le hables mucho – le advirtió Edward.

Alice se puso colorada, obviamente avergonzada por el comentario que ponía en evidencia una de sus cualidades, hablar sin medida.

- Pero me gustaría mucho tener un poco de compañía – protestó Bella.

- ¡Asombroso! Pensé que serías mayor. O tal vez seas mayor de lo que aparentas. ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Alice.

- Alice... – dijo Edward.

- Veintidós.

- ¿Te casaste a los diecisiete? – Alice abrió los ojos grandes de asombro y miró a su tío.- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con mis padres en que diecisiete años es poco para salir seriamente con un chico? – le preguntó molesta.

Bella reprimió una risa al ver el gesto de Edward avecinando una tormenta, y salió en ayuda de la graciosa adolescente, cambiando de tema.

- Tienes un lindo conjunto de ropa y zapatos, Alice. ¿Aquí en la isla venden todo esto? – le preguntó Bella sintiéndose abochornada, el cambio de tema era notorio, incluso para Edward que sabía muy bien que su esposa no era una adicta a la ropa.

- No. Lo compré todo en Londres. Vivo y voy al colegio en Inglaterra. Me hubiese gustado saber tu edad. Te hubiese ido a visitar y te hubiese conocido hace años... A pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía.

Entonces Edward dijo algo en francés. Alice se puso rígida, y su hermosa cara se tensó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. ¿Qué habría dicho la familia Cullen de la esposa de Edward, a quien no conocían? ¿Es que acaso toda su familia era multilingüe? ¿Cómo iba a saber cuando hablaban mal de ella, si con las justas habla su idioma natal, el inglés?

- No dejes que te canse – dijo Edward resignado, yendo hacia la puerta.

- Los hombres son un poco pesados, a veces – murmuró Alice, y luego le dedicó una risita a Bella.

- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Bella riéndose, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo deprimida que había estado hasta la llegada de Alice.

- Me ha costado convencerlo para que me dejara venir a verte. Edward siente siempre pena por mí, por el aburrimiento que sufro cuando vengo a ver a mi familia en vacaciones.

- Supongo que todos tus amigos están en Inglaterra...

- ¡Oh! No es eso. Es que en mi familia son todos unos viejos. ¡Viven en el siglo pasado!

- ¿Tus padres?

- Bueno, me parece que son los más jóvenes. Algo más de cuarenta años...

- ¿Los más jóvenes? Edward tiene veintisiete. ¿Tu madre, o sea su hermana, es tan mayor?

- No tanto, pero su mentalidad muchas veces no refleja su edad física. Mi abuela tiene alrededor de setenta, o un poco más.

Bella siempre había pensado que Edward sería el mayor de sus hermanos. Pero parecía que había sido un hijo tardío. Era extraño que hubiese una gran diferencia entre hermanos.

- Si hubiese sabido cómo eras... tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte.

- ¿Por eso me fuiste a recibir al aeropuerto?

- No. Eso era para decirte que eras bienvenida. En mi opinión la familia te ha tratado muy mal.

Bella sorbió el café.

- Yo...

- Y tú tenías entonces la edad que yo tengo ahora – continuó la chica, mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia la ventana -. Yo me hubiese sentido muy mal si la familia de mi marido no hubiera querido saber nada de mí... ¡me hubiera dolido mucho, y hubiera estado furiosa con ellos!

Por lo que parecía, Edward no la había mantenido alejada de su familia por propia decisión, sino que su familia la había rechazado. Pero ella no sentía ni pena ni furia. Pero su matrimonio no había sido normal. No debía preocuparse por algo como la falta de interés de su suegra, o su distancia hacia ella. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Pero se alegraba de no ser una extraña para ellos...

- No estoy furiosa – dijo secamente.

- Pero era tan injusto... No tenías la culpa de que Edward se enamorase perdidamente de ti, y dejase a Tanya Denali. Quiero decir, que hubiese sido peor que se enamorase de ti después de que se hubiese casado con ella.

Por suerte, Bella se libró de contestarle, porque una criada entró para dirigirse a Alice.

¡Dios! ¡Mi madre al teléfono! – protestó la joven -. Seguro que no hará ninguna pregunta, pero intentará sacarme toda la información que pueda sobre ti. Ella adora a Edward... frunció el ceño, y por primera vez se fijó en la palidez de Bella -. Deberías dormir un poco. Se te ve cansada. Te veré luego.

"_Increíble"_, pensó.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió que empezó a salir de su estado de aletargamiento… se mordió fuertemente los labios, para evitar un grito de asombro ante tal revelación…

.

.

.

Fin de Capitulo

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas: **

**Mil Sorrys por la demora! se que debi actualizar antes, pero surgieron problemas en mi casa, mi abuelita esta un poco mal... u.u como habran podido leer en mis otros estado un poco cerrada de tiempo. u_u**

**bueno chicos, espero no se hayan olvidado de la historia y les guste este capítulo!... ya van apareciendo mas familiares Cullen *-*! pero aun falta lo mejor... =)Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. me pone muy contentaaa! =) No se olviden de dejarme reviews *-*! se aprecian muchisimo!**

**Besos,**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis historias. ^_^ si les gusta "robsten" pasenme y lean, tengo dos fics, y uno de ellos es especial por navidad *-***


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Bella no salía de su asombro. Edward y Tanya. Tanya y Edward. Hacía cinco años habían estado a punto de casarse. Hasta que el padre de Bella había intervenido en la elección. Sintió vértigo ante el significado de este hecho.

Tanya y Edward eran amantes. ¿Por qué insistía en que ella siguiera siendo su esposa? ¿Por qué había rechazado su propia libertad? ¿Por quería casarse con Tanya? ¿O estaba satisfecho con mantener a la buena doctora como amante? Una amante que no se reprimía en presencia de su esposa...

Bella se estremeció. No había nada en el juramento hipocrático que impidiera semejante comportamiento. ¡Ahora comprendía por qué Edward no había querido decirle todo lo que le había costado su boda con ella!

Él decía odiarla, y no podía ser de otro modo, seguro que Bella interrumpió su boda con la perfecta rubia, y ahora él se estaba vengando.

Bella hundió su cara en la almohada, con la sensación de ser la más desgraciada y estar más sola que nunca. Del mismo modo que Charles, su padre, había manipulado la vida de Edward forzándolo a una vida que él no había elegido hace ya cinco años atrás, ahora era Edward quien quería que su hija sufriera el mismo destino presionándola para permanecer a su lado.

Él siempre la había despreciado, como castigo de los pecados de su padre, y sólo recién se había sentido atraído por su esposa, el día que ésta le había dicho que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Incluso, hasta ese entonces él había estado confiado en que Bella aún lo amaba.

"_¡Pobre iluso!" _

Bella siguió divagando, y se dio cuenta que Edward aún no sabía que Jacob había desaparecido de su vida, - lo que seguro él estaba dispuesto a conseguir como fuera.- Tal vez por lo de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"… podría ser… total él había sido privado de Tanya, quizás ahora quisiera que Bella también perdiese a su amor.

Su padre siempre había sido inalcanzable a causa de su chantaje, pero ella era un objeto fácil para la venganza. Y Edward era un sádico. Incluso había representado el papel de hombre apasionado con ella, cuando ahora quedaba claro que había sido todo planeado para desquitarse. En su momento ella había pensado que él le había querido demostrar que podían tener un matrimonio _de verdad_, y que quería hacerla tambalear en su convencimiento de que amaba a Jacob.

Pero ahora veía que el motivo por el que había hecho el amor con ella era aún más humillante.

Ella había caído en las redes de su maestría sexual. La había seducido para dejarla más confusa aún. Bella se sentía degradada por su propia vulnerabilidad, y eso no lo podía permitir.

.

.

.

.

El cansancio la había llevado a un sueño intranquilo pero largo. Se despertó pasada la medianoche, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba durmiendo doce horas. Era evidente que físicamente le había hecho bien, si bien se sentía muy hambrienta.

Se puso la bata y fue a buscar comida. Su mente vagaba por pensamientos oscuros y angustiosos cuando de pronto se encontró a Edward, silencioso, a su paso hacia la _suite_. Se llevó el susto de su vida.

- ¿Buscas un teléfono?

En la penumbra, los rasgos de Edward parecían los de una escultura griega, perfecta y bien proporcionada.

- ¿Un... teléfono?

- Por la duración de tus llamadas con Black, pareciera que encuentras en ellas un buen sustituto del sexo – murmuró con insolencia -. Y llevas como cuarenta y ocho horas sin tu ración. De todos modos, si eso es lo que quieres, podría aceptar el desafío y llamarte desde un teléfono interno. Estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que también eso lo hago mejor que él.

- ¡Eres perverso!

- Me está empezando a dar pena el pobre perro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Dos meses y medio de manitas, suspiros, y dulces conversaciones?

- ¡Es cosa mía! – gritó ella apretando los dientes de rabia.

- Pero ya ves, me muero por conocer todos los detalles...

- Tengo hambre – dijo con debilidad.

- No creo que estuvieses hambrienta de él. Tal vez sí de un romance y de que te prestasen atención. Lo comprendo.

- Eres tan primitivo. ¡Deberías estar en una jaula! – Bella perdió el control ante la arrogancia de Edward.

- ¡Por lo menos me intereso de los motivos que te llevaron a sentirte atraída por un tipo de tercera clase como Black! – le soltó él lleno de rabia.

- Tengo mal gusto, Edward. ¿No lo sabías? Después de todo una vez fui capaz de elegirte. Y peor aún… tener sexo contigo.

Bella se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa. Edward no estaba celoso de Jacob, sino que se sentía herido en su orgullo de macho. No podía soportar que su esposa prefiriera a otro. Y no era momento para admitir que Jacob era tan de tercera como Edward había dicho.

- Necesitas... – empezó Edward.

- Bueno, no necesito que me quites la ropa como la última vez.

Hubo un silencio impenetrable. Edward se quedó mirándola, y de pronto soltó una risotada. Bella estaba roja de rabia y desconcertada. Cuando hizo ademán de seguir su camino, él la retuvo y la devolvió a la habitación que acababa de salir.

- ¿Has dicho que tenías hambre, no? Pediré que te traigan comida – dijo abruptamente.

Edward la sentó en un sofá. Ella entrelazó sus manos en un gesto de ansiedad que le producía el sentirse bajo la influencia y el poder de Edward. Era imprevisible. Alguna vez eso le había atraído enormemente. Era tan distinto a ella. Pero ahora se daba cuenta del carisma que tenía pues lo notó cuando se había reído.

¿Qué le extrañaba de la situación, entonces? Sí, era extremadamente atractivo, devastadoramente sexy, muy sexy realmente, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre llamaba la atención de las mujeres en las fiestas o cenas, y probablemente su madre y sus hermanas lo adoraban. Así que natural que ella también se viera atraída por ese magnetismo y esa exquisita sonrisa torcida… armas que la dejaban indefensa... No había nada más. Sólo que era una mujer, y que era humana.

- Me alegro de que te sientas mejor. Pero se te ve muy seria.

Bella respiró hondo, y descubrió en el rostro de Edward las huellas del estallido de humor que había expresado anteriormente.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Es un poco tarde ya. – le respondió, y lo reconoció de inmediato… ése hombre de ahí era el pedante engreído de su marido. Nunca la había tomado en serio. Quizás no tomaba en serio a nadie, o tal vez fuera porque ella era castaña y pequeña, y una vez había estado loca por él.

Pero hacía cinco años él había alzado una pared de hielo entre ellos, y la había dejado en un mundo irreal que no era ni el de una mujer casada ni el de una soltera. Edward había dado por hecho que ella no iba a sacrificar un mundo de privilegios para ganar su libertad. Pero ésas eran las barreras que Bella tendría que romper.

- Edward, tenemos que hablar. Y si es posible, quisiera que no te pusieras furioso, ni que me amenazaras o fueras sarcástico.

Edward estaba apoyado en un escritorio, y la miraba con indulgencia, como quien mira a un niño que quiere demostrar su madurez a pesar de la obviedad de sus pocos años.

- Edward...

- Tu comida – Edward atravesó la habitación y fue a recibir la bandeja que le traía un sirviente.

- Come – le puso la bandeja en el regazo.

- Sé lo tuyo con Tanya Denali.

- Alice.- murmuró Edward casi inaudiblemente con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Estabas comprometido con ella.

- Durante años – admitió él.

Bella miró la ensalada con apetito.

- Bueno, entiendo cómo te habrás sentido cuando Charlie te obligó a romper con ella, y perder a la mujer que amabas.

- El momento no era el mejor...

- ¿No era el mejor momento?

- Yo conocía a Tanya de toda la vida. Estábamos prometidos desde la adolescencia. No lo habíamos decidido nosotros. Había sido el deseo de nuestros padres, el acuerdo entre dos líneas de barcos, dos grandes empresas. Tanya quería ser médica. Su padre no lo aprobaba, pero con mi apoyo le hizo ceder. Tanto Tanya como yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano íbamos a decepcionar a nuestros padres, pero mientras tanto jugábamos el papel que nos habían asignado.

- ¿Jugabas?

- Si hubiese dicho que no quería casarme con Tanya, su padre la hubiese obligado a casarse con otro y le hubiera impedido que siguiera sus estudios de medicina – explicó Edward -Tanya es una profesional entregada a su vocación, a la que se dedica al cien por cien. No tiene tiempo para otra cosa. No es el tipo de esposa que yo hubiese elegido, ni yo el tipo de hombre que ella hubiese deseado como marido.

Bella tragó saliva. Había algo que no casaba con la imagen que ella había visto en el hospital. Pero tal vez era el producto de una afectividad entre dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, y que no se veían desde hacía años.

- ¿No estabas enamorada de ella? – inquirió.

- Hace tiempo creí que lo estaba. Pero en cuanto ella se sumergió en sus estudios, me di cuenta de que éramos incompatibles. – le confesó Edward revoloteando su cabello aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

- Querías que se dedicara a ti exclusivamente.

- Me conoces bien.

- Simplemente era un comentario. ¿Y por qué has dicho que no había sido el mejor momento el de nuestra boda?

- El padre de Tanya me maldijo por cortar la relación a causa de la dedicación de Tanya a su profesión, y ella empezó a tener serios conflictos con su familia antes de que pudiera independizarse.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó tu familia?

- Con horror y vergüenza ante mi comportamiento. Un compromiso es algo muy serio en aquí, sobre todo para familias tan tradicionales como la mía. Me acusaron de deshonrar el nombre de los Cullen. Es cierto que el compromiso iba a romperse de todos modos, pero el que yo me casara inmediatamente con otra persona agrandó las cosas.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella pensando en su padre, que había manejado las cosas sin importarle el daño que pudiera hacer.

- Ahora es ya imposible. Tanya se casó con otro doctor el año pasado. Y ambas familias aplacaron su ira. Aunque no estaban dispuestas a concederme el derecho a elegir nuestras parejas, pienso que en el fondo sabían que no éramos el uno para el otro.

Otra vez tal declaración dejó pasmada a Bella, las palabras de su esposo sonaban sinceras, tranquilas, entonces… ¿Por qué había malinterpretado una demostración de afecto amistoso entre dos personas? Tal vez porque no le habían enseñado a demostrar sus emociones, sino a mantenerlas inhibidas. Bella se quedó pensativa mientras comía lentamente la ensalada.

- Te comportas como si fuera invisible para ti. Cuando haces eso me dan ganas de romper cosas y gritar – dijo Edward. – Quisiera poder leerte la mente y saber qué piensas.

- Es infantil...

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Hay un niño en cada uno de nosotros. – aclaró. Y Bella se quedó asombrada ante su contestación. No le había molestado aceptar su parte infantil. Edward era una caja de sorpresas, y si lo consideraba mejor, el pequeño y fugaz mohín que se dibujó en el rostro, fue la demostración perfecta, que él aún tenía el niño interior.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas marchar?

- Eres mi esposa.

- No soy suficientemente buena para el papel.

- El certificado aun está por ahí – le recordó secamente él.

- Pero mi padre está muerto... Tal vez lo destruyó.

- No destruyó nada. Y Charles era muy listo. Puede que lo desprecie, pero debo reconocerlo. ¿Quién sabe qué habrá podido planear? Ante la posibilidad de que nos separásemos, seguramente alguien en alguna parte esté autorizado para usar ese certificado para hacerle daño a mi familia...

- ¡No seas paranoico! – murmuró Bella. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

- No es un riesgo que quiera asumir. Para él, hasta su muerte, tú estabas contenta con ser mi esposa. Y seguramente se aseguró que lo pagase si se me ocurría divorciarme de ti.

De todas las razones que había imaginado para que Edward quisiera seguir unido a ella, la de que estuviera obligado a hacerlo por la eternidad era la peor. Y tal vez si no fuese porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa condena, hasta se podría haber planteado un accidente casual, de la cual podría liberarse de él.

- Te has puesto pálida.

- Me duele la cabeza.

Recordaba la furia con que había ido a buscarla al hotel. Y se daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos personales. Simplemente no podía dejar que lo abandonase.

Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdadera dimensión de los hechos. Comprendía la rabia y el desasosiego que habría sentido él los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio. Y lo que habría deseado para que ella se enamorase de otra persona y lo dejara libre. Por eso la había acusado de ser estúpidamente fiel, obcecadamente fiel.

Bella quiso retirar la bandeja. Edward se inclinó para ayudarla.

- ¡Puedo sola! – dijo desencajada, pero él ignoró sus palabras.

Una vez que se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, se tapó con la sábana y se puso boca abajo, incapaz de mirarlo siquiera.

Se sentía sin una pizca de orgullo, sin un ápice de vanidad. En unos minutos, Edward había dado vuelta a todo. ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedirle la libertad? Le gustase o no, había sido su capricho por Edward lo que lo había llevado a esa situación. Ni siquiera su padre la habría empujado a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba ni deseaba. Ella era la culpable de todo esto… y cuando días antes de la boda, notó en los ojos de Edward un distanciamiento, a ella no lo importó, estaba tan loca por él, que alegó este cambio de humor a los negocios de la empresa.

"_Que idiota."_

- Estarás más cómoda sin esa bata. –

Bella se puso tensa. Por un momento se había olvidado de que él estaba aún en la habitación.

- Da igual.

- Necesitas descansar, dormir una noche de un tirón.

- De pronto sintió unas manos que le bajaban la bata, levantaban la sábana, y hacían caer la prenda. Luego volvían a poner la sábana en su sitio.

Edward suspiró.

- Ésta es mi habitación. ¿Te importaría si me traslado nuevamente aquí?

- Ya me voy – dijo Bella disponiéndose a levantarse.

- Quiero que te quedes.

- ¡Oh! – contestó débilmente.

No encontraba ninguna excusa para negarle que durmiera en su propia cama. La amargura y resentimiento, y la decisión de abandonarlo se habían hecho añicos, pero, sin embargo, ella seguía en medio del terremoto, buscando desesperadamente una excusa para no compartir la cama con él.

Ahora comprendía la razón del cambio de actitud de Edward. Ese día en París había sabido que su libertad era imposible sin el certificado en sus manos. Y se había enfrentado a los hechos: si no podía lograr ser libre, intentaría hacer su prisión lo más llevadera posible. Si no podía casarse con otra mujer... debía encontrar algo positivo en la que ya tenía.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces vio a Edward desvistiéndose. Bella cerró los ojos, pero escuchaba todos los ruidos, como el del agua de la ducha corriendo y se imaginó el panorama, con un piso de mármol cubierto por toallas húmedas y todo la ropa hecha un desorden. Debería ser un ruido y una visión normal en la vida de cualquier mujer casada, pero para ella no.

Una vez había estado en la parte de la casa que habitaba Edward, después de haberse ido él por la mañana, y lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Y había tenido la terrible sensación de que no podían vivir más separados dentro de su matrimonio.

De pronto lo oyó cantar en la ducha. Parecía tan contento...

Al levantar la vista lo vio al lado de la cama, mirándola.

- Vete a dormir – le dijo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Oyó el suave ruido de la toalla caer de su dorado cuerpo. El colchón se hundió levemente, la sábana se movió y entonces se apagó la luz.

No hubo más que silencio. Bella estaba echada, quieta como un cadáver, pero más despierta que nunca sabiendo que iba a dormir con Edward desnudo a un palmo de ella. Cada movimiento de él la alarmaba y le aumentaba la tensión.

Tibia y relajada, Bella se movió lentamente, y el cuerpo a su lado, se tensó. Abrió los ojos chocolates y se encontró con unos ojos profundos color verde. Su mirada intensa la dejó turbada. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un calor en aumento. Se encontraba mareada, sin aliento, y con la sensación de haber perdido toda racionalidad.

La punta de un dedo se posó sobre el labio de ella.

- Abre la boca. Quiero probar cómo sabes – le dijo Edward con ansiedad.

Sugestionada por su mirada, Bella obedeció instintivamente. Con un gemido de satisfacción, él llevó entonces sus manos al cuerpo de ella, sobre las caderas y la espalda, mientras su boca hambrienta buscaba la de ella con intensidad.

La punta de la lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre los labios abiertos de ella, y luego probó el interior de su suave cavidad, algo que a ella le hizo estremecer.

Con manos insistentes, le bajó los tirantes del camisón, dejando al descubierto la punta erguida de sus pechos. Los acarició con suavidad. Acomodó la cadera a la de él, mientras sus muslos temblaban en respuesta al torbellino de sensaciones que experimentaba. Las manos de Bella, entonces, se adentraron en la cabellera cobriza de él.

Cuando él dejó de besarla, el corazón de ella bombeaba rápidamente. Edward jugó con los pechos de Bella, deslizo su lengua por el valle que se extendía entre ellos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los picos que había formado anteriormente. El calor surgió en el interior de Bella como un oleaje violento que respondía a las caricias íntimas de Edward.

Se había transformado en una esclava de la pasión. Con un gemido suave que anticipaba otro beso apasionado, Edward la apretó contra él, llevando sus manos a los pequeños rizos de su entrepierna. Buscó la suavidad que se abría más adentro, y con suave maestría la invadió como para que en cada nuevo movimiento la respuesta de ella fuera cada vez más intensa.

Las caderas de ella se movían, contoneaban y alzaban como por propia iniciativa, a medida que el deseo iba aumentando hasta un grado casi insoportable. Entonces Edward la levantó levemente y se internó entre sus muslos para que el cuerpo de ella se encontrara en el punto exacto con el de él. Edward gimió de placer, y se internó aún más.

Bella pareció ceder y adaptar su cuerpo a la invasión de él, a pesar de que la sensación, que era aún nueva, la sorprendió. Edward se movía dentro de ella, creando en Bella una necesidad insaciable que ardía en su interior. Involuntariamente los dedos de Bella buscaron la espalda de Edward y la recorrieron. Entonces, Edward dio paso al éxtasis en el momento en que la poseyó tan plenamente que ella creyó volverse loca de placer. Y cuando ella se liberó de aquella tensión de placer, pareció consumirse durante un tiempo largo, interminable, que la dejó en una sofocada quietud.

- Se dice que los saben esperar alcanzan el cielo... – dijo Edward suavemente, abrazando el cuerpo de Bella contra el calor del suyo. – Pero la paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes.

Bella estaba totalmente exhausta, y no podía pensar. Y cuando su mente se disponía a ordenarse después del caos de sensaciones vividas, se durmió. Cuando se despertó nuevamente las cortinas estaban abiertas, el sol brillaba en el cielo, y había una bandeja con el desayuno a un costado de la cama. Buscó a Edward y descubrió que se había ido, lo que la hizo sentir infinitamente sola.

.

.

Era el mediodía, pero ella no hacía más que pensar en lo que había pasado al amanecer. Su camisón estaba tirado en la alfombra como prueba acusadora de ello. Suspiró de pena ante la evidencia del horror.

Él la había despertado en medio de la noche, para que no supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Se duchó con fricción, pero no pudo borrar las huellas del íntimo contacto del él.

¿Por qué se engañaba pensando que él era el único responsable de lo que pasaba cada vez que la tocaba? La verdad era que cuando Edward la tocaba ella se derretía y perdía el control, cosas que Edward seguro no dejó escapar y estaba muy al tanto. Sin ningún esfuerzo, él le había enseñado a necesitarlo, sin saber bien de qué manera lo necesitaba.

Cinco años atrás el instintivo deseo de ella la había incomodado en presencia de él. No había estado preparada para semejante intensidad. Y cuando Edward había decidido que durmieran separados, había sido un alivio olvidarse de esas sensaciones que la habían afligido en presencia de él. Pero cuando Edward había decidido romper esa pared que los separaba, la pasión había emergido en toda su magnitud.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo había dejado de desear, igual que no había dejado de comprar sus calcetines. Era tan penoso aceptarlo... No le extrañaba que se hubiera reído de ella.

Y los arreglos florales que colocaba en el ala de la casa que ocupaba él, tal vez querían recordarle que ella existía... Se había aferrado a ello como a la compra de sus calcetines.

Tampoco se había transformado de sencilla adolescente a una de las mujeres más elegantes de Londres por casualidad. Probablemente lo había hecho para él. Era patético amar a un hombre tan ciegamente...

Porque ella lo amaba. Había querido derrotar a ese amor con el arma de la relación con Jacob y negarle su existencia luchando inconscientemente por conseguir la libertad que su dignidad le pedía. Pero nada había cambiado. Edward no la amaba, ni la amaría jamás. Sólo se veía unido a ella sin remedio. Por otra parte, para él, seguro que el sexo era algo fisiológico. Así que no debía creerse que de pronto se había convertido en una tentación para Edward. Él era un hombre muy viril y sólo buscaba la satisfacción de sus instintos.

"_Si. Seguro era eso."_

El único problema aquí, era que Edward nunca la dejaría marchar hasta que ese certificado no apareciera… ¿Qué tendrá ese maldito certificado que era una cruz para su libertad? Quizá era ¿Un certificado de matrimonio? ¿Un certificado de nacimiento? ¿Un certificado de propiedad de acciones? Siguió enumerando posibilidades. Las dos primeras le parecieron poco posibles. Edward había dicho que estaba protegiendo a su familia. Nunca había hablado de él directamente. ¿Habría cometido algún tipo de delito su familia? ¿Desfalco? ¿Malversación de fondos?

Que incertidumbre le producía todo esto… estar a un paso de su libertad, sabiendo que conocía el arma para hacerlo, pero ignorando su funcionamiento.

Necesitaba pensar…Se puso un vestido azul y fue hacia la terraza que dejaba ver a lo lejos el mar y los acantilados. En otras circunstancias hubiera querido sacar la foto de la vista espectacular desde allí, explorar la casa, pero sólo ansiaba encontrar a Edward. Él estaba en la terraza, y cuando la oyó llegar se dio la vuelta.

Ella dudó ante sus ojos verdes que parecían penetrarla, y se sintió tan desorientada que no sabía si acercarse a él o no.

No podía desviar la vista de sus facciones doradas e inmediatamente recordó cómo se había sentido horas antes.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, de aquellas muy pocas, y fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien...

- ¿Sólo bien? Se te ve estupenda – él la miró recorriendo su cuerpo con una mirada posesiva. Se demoró en el cabello castaño oscuro y en la delicada perfección de su cara. La recorrió de arriba abajo, con descaro. – Estupenda... – agregó tomándole las manos.

Las palabras de Edward pusieron en alerta a su corazón.

- Edward...

- Y mía – él completó la frase con satisfacción.

Las palabras de él parecían frenar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – les sobresaltó la voz de Alice.

- No, en absoluto – sonrió Edward, soltando las manos de Bella.

- El personal está preparando el almuerzo – explicó Alice, observando cómo Edward acercaba una silla a la mesa y hacía sentar a Bella en ella.

Bella era consciente de que sus manos temblaban. Edward parecía comportarse con calidez. Pero seguramente era su comportamiento normal con una nueva amante. Porque ése era ahora su papel. Aunque bien distinta de las otras mujeres a las que él se llevaría a la cama.

Les sirvieron el almuerzo y Edward no le quitaba la vista de encima, algo que inquietaba a Bella, y que le hacía levantar la copa de vino más de la cuenta.

De pronto sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward. Edward atendió la llamaba a unos metros de distancia, donde se encontraba el aparato.

- ¡Me muero de ganas de que el resto de la familia los vea! – exclamó Alice a punto de dar saltitos en su sitio.

- ¿Cómo? – Bella desvió la mirada del rostro de Edward, que le dedicaba una sonrisa desde donde hablaba por teléfono.

- Si parecéis recién casados en su luna de miel. Cuando decidí venir a verlos, no me lo imaginé – dijo Alice -. Me voy a nadar ahora. Los veré más tarde.

Bella bajó la cabeza, y volvió a sorber el vino.

Había decidido hablar con Edward seriamente. Pero entonces la había desafiado un Edward que la trataba atentamente, y que la hacía sentir una mujer muy deseable.

En ese momento, Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó por detrás, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Y nuevamente comprobó que su corazón la traicionaba cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo vigoroso y masculino de Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él.

- Hay algo que tenemos que discutir...

- Olvídalo. Si la discusión tiene algo que ver con el divorcio, la separación, el celibato, o Black, es mejor que te mantengas callada.

Bella sintió una sensación absolutamente inesperada: en cierto modo se alegró de las palabras de Edward.

- No se trata de eso.

- Entonces no es importante.

Y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, él posó la boca sobre la de ella, dándole al beso un sabor aún más dulce con el aroma del vino.

- Te deseo nuevamente.

Y ella lo deseaba tanto. De pronto se encontró imaginando escenas eróticas que la invadía sin poder evitarlo, una experiencia nueva para ella. Él le evocaba sin el menor esfuerzo la pasión vivida la noche anterior. Ni siquiera le tenía que decir palabras bonitas ni cumplidos. Unos pocos besos, y ella se transformaba en su juguete sexual, en una muñeca capaz de atender todas las demandas.

Y eso imagen le dio fuerzas necesarias para apartarlo de ella. Bella nunca sería el juguete de nadie, menos de un idiota.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Y pienso que es mejor que vayamos adentro.

- Podemos hablar en la cama – la miró él con descaro.

- ¡Si te acabas de levantar de la cama!

- Pero estoy deseoso de volver allí.

Y Bella se daba cuenta de que ella también lo deseaba. Que sus pezones se habían endurecido, que el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta también que si bajaba la guardia un segundo, él se aprovecharía de su debilidad. Y eso ella no podía permitirlo, no de nuevo.

- Me parece que eres demasiado sexuado.

- ¿Te estás quejando? – dijo él sonriendo.

Bella se hundió en el sofá.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tus pies no tocan el suelo! – se rió Edward, sentándose frente a ella -. Habla, entonces.

- He estado pensando...

- ¡Peligroso! Es una costumbre que debes cambiar, ésa de pensar – interrumpió Edward burlonamente.

- Acerca de ese certificado... – continuó Bella obviando el comentario de mal gusto de su marido.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hablar acerca de ese certificado?

- Debemos encontrarlo. Y he pensado que tal vez puedas darme alguna idea del contenido del certificado.

- ¡No! – dijo él cambiando totalmente el humor. – Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, más segura está mi familia.

Por lo que se veía ella no formaba parte de su familia.

- No confías en mí. –

- La confianza no juega ningún papel en este caso. –

- Y la persona en la que menos confiarías es en la hija de Charles Swan, ¿verdad? – le esperó.

- No he dicho eso.

- No hace falta. Me has tratado como si fuera una leprosa durante mucho tiempo.

- El pasado es pasado ya.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si estás dispuesto a que yo conviva con él? Pensé que tal vez si supiera algo podría ayudarte a encontrar ese certificado – dijo ella apenada.

- ¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo. Lo quieres como pasaporte a tu libertad. Crees que con ese certificado en mi poder te dejaré marchar.

- ¿No es eso lo que quieres tu también?

- ¡Lo quería desesperadamente hace cinco años! Y hace una semana pensé que tenía ese certificado. Pero algo ha cambiado en mí desde que descubrí que esa caja no lo contenía. Pensé que era el final de un asunto. No quiero perder el tiempo en una búsqueda infructuosa. ¡Se terminó todo!

- No – dijo ella reprimiendo las lágrimas -. No ha terminado, mientras aún estemos juntos.

- Eso no era lo que pensabas mientras hacíamos el amor. O cuando te morías de placer en mis brazos.

- Por favor... – dijo indefensa ante la acusación.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le rodeó los hombros con las manos.

- Cuando estás en la cama conmigo eres caliente como el mismo fuego. Te gusta todo lo que te hago. Te gusta todo lo que te doy. Y lo que te hago sentir. Conmigo te abandonas, pierdes el control, te mueres de deseo...

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme de ese modo? – Bella se estremeció ante sus palabras.

- ¡Puedes ser lo que quieras en mi cama, mientras lo hagas conmigo! – dijo con énfasis a la vez que la miraba profundamente -. Pero quítale de encima esas fantasías adolescentes de amor verdadero con Black. No ocurrirá jamás mientras yo esté vivo. Eres mi mujer. ¡Hazte a la idea antes de que pierda la paciencia!

Edward se retiró y ella entonces respiró.

Bella pensó que tal vez sería mejor decirle la verdad a Edward acerca de Jacob. Pero la idea, después de las duras palabras de Edward, no la convencía.

"Caliente como el fuego", "abandonada, pierde el control..." Tenía razón. Se había rebajado a un nivel absolutamente primitivo, se había dejado quitar sus principios, su decencia, su inhibición. Y entre esos principios figuraba el principal: para ella no podía haber sexo sin amor. Entonces, ¿Cómo pude caer en los brazos de un hombre que no la amaba?

Era irónico, así que decidió dejar a Edward, no hacerle más caso… así el buscaría compañía en otras chicas, con mejor gusto y mejor cuerpo… A ella le daba igual.

Pero el solo pensar esto, le resultada intolerable, la idea de Edward con otra mujer le parecía dolorosa… su corazón se estrujó…

Y con un sollozo ahogado, Bella abandonó la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Fin de Capitulo

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas: **

**Gracias Chicas por su apoyo y sus mensajes y reviews! me ponen muy contenta, y disculpen si no los respondo todavía, pero como les comente en la vez anterior, mi tiempo esta muy reducido en mi casa por mi abuelita enferma, hemos pasado unos días muy malos. pero bueno...espero siga mejorando!**

**Prometo responderlos cuanto antes ;) Ya nos vamos acercando,**** creo yo, al famoso certificado que trauma a Edward, ¿sera importante o no?... quiza sea un exagerado...o quiza sea algo muy vital? ¿que dicen?**

**Mil besosssss! y mil gracias tambien!**

**No se olviden de dejarme reviews *-*! se aprecian muchisimo! asi como sus alertas! los quiero =)**

**Kisses.**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. si les gusta "robsten" pasenme y vayan a mi perfil tengo dos fics, y uno de ellos es especial por navidad *-***


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

- ¿Está trabajando Edward? – preguntó Alice mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de cuero blanco con una revista en las manos.

- Probablemente – contestó Bella.

Bella acababa de darse cuenta de la ausencia de Edward. Cinco años de soledad seguramente la habrían acostumbrado a no echarlo de menos. Pero la relación entre ellos había cambiado tan súbitamente que Bella hubiera deseado volver a los viejos tiempos en que se sentía separada de él.

- Esta tarde estuvo en la taberna. Lo comentó uno de los pescadores. ¿Está enfadado por algo, no? – volvió a preguntar Alice con un gesto de disgusto.

- Sí, hemos tenido una discusión.

- Aunque tiene un carácter muy fuerte, rara vez pierde el control. Pero da lo mismo, ya que mi familia no sabe muy bien cómo manejar sus cambios de humor. Mi abuela jamás alza la voz. Ninguno de ellos la levanta. No saben qué hacer cuando Edward se pone así. La única vez que lo vi, me resultó fascinante.

Alice miraba atentamente a Bella, para ver su expresión y esperar su respuesta. Pero Bella permaneció en silencio, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo debía tener unos once años cuando oí hablar a mis dos tías sobre Edward. Se preguntaban entonces quiénes eran sus padres naturales. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir eso.

Bella se quedó pasmada.

- ¿Sus padre naturales...?

La cara de Alice se puso seria.

- Por supuesto yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir a preguntarle a mi madre y ella se puso furiosa. Pasaron años hasta que pude comprender que en mi familia la adopción era un tema tabú.

- Sí – reconoció Bella, simulando saber de qué se trataba. Pero internamente no salía de su asombro.

- Nadie habla de ello nunca. Todos los de fuera piensan que Edward es hijo de mi abuela. ¡Si mi abuela tenía entonces cuarenta y ocho años!

Bella se estaba sintiendo incómoda ante la conversación. Era evidente que la curiosidad de Alice no había sido satisfecha en su momento, sino todo lo contrario.

- El que fuese un secreto seguramente lo hizo más difícil para Edward.

- El tema de la adopción es mejor aceptado ahora que hace treinta años – dijo Bella respirando hondo -. Pero es un tema muy delicado, no debiéramos hablar de ello, Alice. Y, por otra parte, yo no sé nada más que tú.

- Lo siento, no sé cómo se me ocurrió hablar del tema. – dijo Alice apenada con un hilo de voz, sus ojos se entristecieron un poco.

- Porque soy parte de la familia, supongo. Pero creo que Edward tiene derecho a mantener una cierta confidencialidad acerca de ello. Y puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que le apetezca que le hables del tema.

- No se me ocurriría.

Después de despedirse de Alice, se quedó pensando en lo que había descubierto ese día. Era algo que le inquietaba totalmente, y más aún se sentía molesta, porque volvía a confirmar que no sabía nada acerca de Edward. Dio vueltas un poco por la casa, recorriendo con más detenimiento cada habitación, y por más que quería olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía… se adentró en una habitación color marfil, con algunos cuadros bizarros, y con un gran ventanal por el cual se filtraban los rayos del sol y enfocaban un enorme y hermoso piano…

Decidió sentarse en la butaca frente a él y seguir meditando… sin darse cuenta, lo que empezó como una suave caricia al teclado, se convirtió en una melodía de Mozzart…

…O sea que Edward era un Cullen adoptado. Y Bella no debía molestarse por el hecho de que Edward jamás lo hubiese mencionado. Edward tenía tres hermanas, pero seguramente sus padres habrían querido tener un varón. Era evidente que la familia lo habría querido ocultar. Era cierto que nadie fuera de la familia lo sabía. Ella misma había leído muchas noticias sobre él en los periódicos, y en ninguna de ellas se hacía mención a ello.

¿A qué edad se habría enterado Edward de la verdad? ¿Habrían sido más sinceros con él que con la gente de fuera? En caso de que se lo hubieran ocultado, habría sido un shock seguramente.

Bella interpretaba un concierto de Chopin, que era el tipo de música con la que solía acompañar sus pensamientos más profundos.

Esperaba que Alice fuese discreta. Seguramente Edward no querría que se enterase más gente, y por eso no se lo había dicho a ella. O tal vez era un tema que no le importaba ya, en su vida de adulto.

Era evidente que él estaba muy unido a su familia. Incluso había sido capaz de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba para protegerlos, dejando sus propios intereses a un lado. Aunque le era difícil apreciar su sacrificio, teniendo en cuenta que a ella también la había sacrificado.

"_Dios mío"_, pensó. _¿Cómo puedo vivir en un matrimonio en el que no se compartía nada más que una cama?"_

Pero era tarde para esas reflexiones. No tenía elección. Si hubiese tenido elección, ¿realmente hubiera tenido fuerzas para dejar a Edward? ¿Era mejor aceptar estas migajas que quedarse sin pan?

Bella, fuera de sí, levantó las manos del teclado.

- ¡No pares! – le exhortó una voz.

Bella se quedó rígida. Lentamente giró la butaca, y se encontró con Edward en la sombra, al lado de la ventana. Parecía estar tenso. Le brillaban los ojos, llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada y una barba incipiente y oscura.

- Toca para mí – dijo cortante.

Bella volvió al teclado, y tocó nerviosamente, expresando en cada nota discordante un cierto desafío.

De pronto unas manos le apresaron las muñecas. Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido apenas por su respiración entrecortada. Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando él se inclinó por encima de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él soltándole las muñecas.

- No soy tu esclava – murmuró temblando. Pero no era ese el motivo de su agresividad en el piano. Bella recordaba la primera vez que había tocado para él. La música era para ella una forma muy personal de expresión. Tanto que no la podía compartir con él.

- Toca – dijo él nuevamente.

- No tengo partitura.

- Puedes tocar durante horas sin ella – le recordó él.

Bella, intimidada y disgustada por la presencia de Edward comenzó a tocar con desenfreno, un trozo de aquí, otro de allá. Pero no quería tocar, por lo que cometió varios errores, y finalmente abandonó.

- Eres muy obstinada. Detrás de ese aspecto frágil, se esconde una personalidad fuerte. – le retó.

Sin embargo, Bella se sentía muy débil en ese momento. Se levantó lentamente, sin mirar alrededor.

- Háblame de él – le dijo Edward con calma. Pero le había interrumpido el paso, y no la dejaba salir.

- No sé de qué me hablas...

- De tu amante...

- No creo que te interese saber nada de él.

- ¿No? ¿Dónde lo has conocido?

- En Harrods.

- ¿En Harrods? – preguntó con sorna.

- Sí, nos conocimos allí y me invitó a tomar un café.

- ¿Ligaste con él en Harrods?

- ¡No ligué con él!

- ¡En Harrods! – repitió él como si no pudiese creerlo -. ¿Y dónde fue a parar el asunto después del café?

- A ningún sitio. Me lo encontré nuevamente a la semana siguiente.

- Déjame que adivine, el mismo día, en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora...

- No me acuerdo.

- Esperabas verlo otra vez.

Bella se quedó callada. Fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por las estrellas, y el mar allí abajo. Edward no tenía derecho a hacerle esas preguntas. Se puso furiosa.

- O sea que el _affaire_ comenzó en Harrods... ¿Y en qué zona de Harrods?

- ¿Y qué importa dónde?

Edward se sentó en un sofá y estiró las piernas, simulando que se relajaba.

- Quiero hacerme una idea de la escena. ¿Fue en una lencería fina o en el salón de comidas?

- Me niego a contestar a una pregunta así.

- Mejor dejarlo librado a la imaginación. Pero, cuéntame, cómo fue ganando territorio...

- Muy fácil.

- Yo no estaba allí, ésa es la única razón por la que le fue fácil.

La arrogancia de Edward la decidió a no confesarle la verdad sobre su ruptura con Jacob. Veía que Jacob era la única arma para defenderse. Y Bella tampoco le confesaría que en brazos de su marido había sentido algo más que atracción sexual. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarle saber que estaba enamorada de él.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en París en que tanto la había despreciado pensando que ella aún lo amaba. Y no se perdonaría jamás decírselo.

El que amase a Edward no quería decir que no supiera lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser. Y el admitir su amor la haría totalmente vulnerable.

Tal vez fuese el tipo de mujer que asociara el amor con el dolor, una víctima de su propia condición.

Sentía una rabia hacia Edward, pero era consciente de que también disfrutaba de que en ese momento él tuviese puesta toda la atención en ella.

- No lo amas. Si lo amases te hubieses ido a la cama con él en la primera oportunidad que se presentase. –

- ¡Lo creas o no, hay gente que es capaz de contenerse!

Edward se acomodó en el sofá y con ojos burlones le dijo:

- No parece que te hayas contenido mucho conmigo. – le dijo Edward acomodándose en el sofá, y mirándola con ojos burlones, él sabía perfectamente que su mujer no se había resistido a él en ningún momento… y eso hizo sentir peor a Bella.

Ella lo miró acusadoramente, haciendo resaltar la extrañeza de sus ojos chocolates…

- No es que me queje. – sonrió Edward. – Además, el deseo es algo mucho mejor que enamorarse cruzando miradas entre coles de bruselas. ¿Fue en la planta de comida que lo conociste, verdad? Un verdadero romance. – agregó.

- Jacob tiene más de romántico en un solo dedo de lo que tú puedes tener en todo tu cuerpo – le gritó Bella enfadada.

- Sí, te invito a un café. Yo te hubiese llevado a un hotel cercano y te hubiese derramado champaña sobre los pechos... Y te aseguro que a ti te hubiese gustado más.

Bella se puso pálida, la idea de ser rociada con champaña era exquisita… y muy excitante… pero, el solo pensar en cuántas mujeres habrían sido tratadas así por su marido, la lastimó…

- ¡No me metas en un mismo saco con todas tus mujeres! ¡Me voy a la cama!

Y decidió que no iría a su cama. Por lo que entró en el dormitorio principal, recogió unas pocas cosas, y salió.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ella estaba acostada en la cama de un dormitorio al final del corredor y con la puerta con cerrojo.

Si estaban condenados a estar juntos, eso no quería decir que tuviese que dormir con él. Y se arrepentía de haber estado en la cama con él. Se había perdido el respeto.

Un ruido la alertó. Entonces vio una sombra oscura y silenciosa que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que vio los rasgos cincelados de Edward que iluminaban con la luz de la luna.

- Dime, ¿este juego de camas separadas es parte del plan para hacer más romántica nuestra relación? ¿Se suponía que yo iba a trepar con una rosa entre los dientes y una caja de chocolates?

- Hay una altura considerable desde la ventana hasta la playa ahí abajo. ¡Te podrías haber matado!

- Y si me cayese, sería una molestia para ti. ¿Tendrías mucho que explicar?

Edward ni se había inmutado ante las muestras de horror que había dado ella al saber cómo se había arriesgado. Y era un riesgo inútil, absurdo para alguien como ella. Pero no para Edward. Le gustaba el riesgo.

- ¡Estás loco! – dijo ella nerviosa ante lo que podría haber pasado.

- Dar patadas a la puerta no era un buen sistema con Alice en casa. Y hubiese asustado a los criados. No me hubiese gustado hacerte quedar mal.

- ¿Y tú no hubieses quedado mal? – preguntó ella, impresionada todavía por lo que había hecho.

- No, porque es la habitación de mi esposa, y estaba con cerrojo. Para los ingleses eso es una provocación. Quizá los norteamericanos como tú, no entienden estas cosas.

- ¡Te podrías haber matado! ¿Y hubiera valido la pena?

Edward se metió en el otro lado de la cama, y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pregúntamelo por la mañana – aclaró él, acercándose a ella.

- ¡No! – gritó Bella con pánico -. ¡Si vas a dormir aquí, yo dormiré en otra parte!

- ¿Esperas que me disculpe por lo que te he dicho hoy? – dijo él apoyándose sobre las almohadas.

- ¿Qué? – Bella se hizo la desentendida, claro que quería una disculpa…no era posible que alguien, sobre todo él, diga que era una mujer _"caliente como el mismo fuego"…_ y las miles de cosas más que le dijo….

- Pero lo que tú te has tomado como un insulto, yo lo considero un cumplido. Muéstrame a algún hombre casado que no quiera una esposa apasionada. – aclaró Edward sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza de lado… le regaló una sonrisa torcida… la cual estremeció a Bella.

- Me has llamado prostituta.

- No es cierto. He dicho que me alegraba que te comportases como una de ellas en mi cama. Aunque necesitarías unas pocas lecciones para tener el diploma –murmuró él con provocación -. Y me muero por dártelas. ¿Qué más puedo decir en mi defensa?

Bella cerró los ojos, y se concentró en las últimas palabras de su esposo... muy a pesar que ella estaba enfadada con él, sintió ligeras sacudidas que azotaron su cuerpo y se refugiaron en su centro… Edward la fascinaba… aunque seguía sin entender esos cambios de humor tan fortuitos.

- No podemos vivir juntos de este modo. – aseguró Bella.

- Acabamos de empezar – Edward saltó de la cama, y la estrechó antes de que ella pudiera remediarlo.

- ¡No! – la furia de la boca de Edward la silenció. La fuerza de sus brazos la tomó por sorpresa. Bella apretó los puños y le pegó. Pero inmediatamente el deseo también se apoderó de ella.

Los labios de él presionaron la boca de Bella, sumergiéndola en una oleada de excitación. La sangre galopaba en sus venas, el calor en su cuerpo iba aumentando.

Sintió el frío de la sábana en la espalda cuando él la apoyó de espaldas en la cama. Lo miró con desesperación, y él fue hasta sus pechos, que tomó y acarició con gesto posesivo. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, y tampoco la pudo ocultar.

- Esto no es lo que quiero... – murmuró ella suavemente, tratando de vencer el deseo que la amenazaba.

- Pero tú me deseas...

- ¡No!

- Sí.

Edward jugó con sus labios. Ella descubrió la dulzura del whisky en su boca, y la aceptó, resignada a que la maestría de él la llevase por caminos de placer inexplorados.

- Me deseas... tanto como yo.

Bella gimió de placer cuando él se acercó con su boca a los pezones, tensando el cuerpo de ella como un instrumento de placer.

- Admítelo... – le exigió Edward, hundiendo sus manos detrás de la cadera de ella y empujándola contra él.

- ¡Sí, sí! – por fin admitió Bella

Había sido un grito de derrota. Ella se había rendido al calor de su boca y a sus manos seguras y diestras, pero en su interior, ella sentía que había cedido algo más importante aún, imprescindible para su supervivencia, pero, quizá, fatal para su integridad…

.

.

.

Fin del Capítulo.

.

.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, ¡haganmelo saber por favor! Muchas gracias atodas aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia adaptada de L Graham a sus favoritos y alertas, asi como los reviews que me han dejado! son lo maximo! n_n ! **

**Les cuento que faltan pocos capitulos para que acabe... .**

**Ahora... no se habian imaginado que Edward era adoptado, ¿no?... a veces hay que usar pensamiento lateral... y no todo esta dicho... aún falta el encuentro con sus papas! quizá hayan sorpresas! **

**y ¿saben? a****pesar que Edward es un poquito patan... tampoco me resistiria... *-*! _(olviden lo que dije..ando aun en shock por la foto ultima de ed/bella -rob/kris desnudos en la luna de miel... . no lo supero... . ) _**

**mil besos...**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis historias. ^_^**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**" Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Bella estaba sentada en la playa, a orillas del mar, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas, escuchando el susurro del viento. El ritmo de las olas tenía un efecto tranquilizante, y el calor que iba dorando poco a poco su piel, la dejaba en un estado de pereza y calma que casi la adormilaba. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Diez, once? Había perdido la noción. Lo importante era que Edward estaba con ella. No estaba por llegar, ni por irse, ni la iba a dejar sola durante interminables semanas, y ese convencimiento le daba una creciente seguridad.

Se sentía feliz, tanto que por momentos le daba miedo.

Cuando hacía un balance de su vida anterior, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Y le asombraba que un motivo tan práctico como el que había llevado a Edward a poner lo mejor en su matrimonio hubiese producido el cambio, y que la hubiera hecho feliz.

Pero ella amaba a Edward Cullen. Era normal que se sintiera feliz por compartir interminables horas con él, porque él le hiciera el amor una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir la mujer más deseable del mundo. ¿Entonces de qué se quejaba?

Nada… Era todo perfecto, pues ella tenía lo que siempre había deseado: Tenía a Edward. Tenía de Edward más de lo que cualquiera de sus mujeres había tenido. Se comportaba como un marido. Empezaba a hablar de "nosotros", "nuestros", y parecía pensar en términos de una pareja. Y eso era un logro en él…

Bella jugaba con la arena y se preguntaba si realmente importaba que él no la ame… Porque él la deseaba, la deseaba siempre, en todo momento. ¿Pero alcanzaría eso? ¿Adónde iría a parar ese sentimiento con el tiempo? ¿Se aburriría Edward? ¿Qué sería de ellos después de un año de relaciones? Ésa era una pregunta que nadie podía contestar.

Unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos de Bella. Dimitri, un empleado de la casa, se acercaba a ella, con un paquete que parecía ser el almuerzo preparado como para hacer un picnic. La saludó en un inglés pausado y cuidadoso, y después, con gran ceremonia, extendió el mantel sobre la arena. Puso en él dos botellas de vino y dos vasos de cristal.

_- El Sr. Cullen _llegará de un momento a otro – le informó Dimitri.

- Gracias. Esto tiene muy buen aspecto – respondió ella espiando en la caja sin desenvolver y se le hizo agua la boca.

- ¿Sra. Cullen? Debo atenderla, permítame por favor. – le dijo. Sacando el sacacorchos de una segunda caja.

- No hace falta – respondió Bella, tratando de disimular su entusiasmo por la exquisita comida. Se ruborizó un poco, pero, no podía negar que la brisa del mar, le había ocasionado un apetito impensable.

Era el último día que pasarían en la isla, pensó Bella con tristeza. Al día siguiente volarían a Escocia, y conocería al resto de la familia. Alice se había ido hacía dos días, comprendiendo a la perfección, que tal vez era una molestia para dos enamorados.

Edward se aproximo a Bella con una sonrisa ancha. Llevaba un par de vaqueros gastados y transformados en pantalones cortos, y el pecho desnudo. Su aspecto era irresistible, pero su sonrisa torcida era lo que más seducía a Bella.

- Te queda bien el blanco – le dijo mirando la ropa de Bella y sentándose en la arena.

- Iba de blanco el día que nos conocimos – no supo por qué se lo dijo, en realidad se le había escapado.

- Sí – contestó Edward tenso, y levantó el sacacorchos. Se notaba que Edward no quería hablar del pasado. Era evidente. Pero ella, sin querer, ignoró su incomodidad.

- ¿Te has tomado una gran molestia viniendo hasta aquí para estar conmigo, no?

- ¿Sí? Dame tu vaso.

Bella alzó los dos vasos, y centró su atención en la boca sensual de Edward mientras éste servía el vino.

Tenía la sensación de que cuánto más cerca estaban, él más se alejaba de ella, poniendo una distancia casi invisible, como si no confiara en ella. ¿Y por qué iba a confiar en ella? Al fin y al cabo, él pensaba que ella aún suspiraba por Jacob.

… De pronto, una pregunto rodó su cabeza… ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad aún? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Por ego? ó ¿porque la existencia de Jacob lo había llevado a querer a demostrarle que era su verdadera esposa?

Edward era muy competitivo, posesivo, defendía su territorio. La había mantenido atrapada como a una mariposa, a quien había impedido el vuelo durante cinco años, pero en el momento en que ella había podido escaparse y levantar sola el vuelo sin previo aviso, había originado en Edward un desafío, una invasión a su territorio, y eso, él no podía soportarlo.

Pero… Y si le contaba la verdad, ¿perdería Edward su interés en ella?... un escalofrío la hizo sentirse incómoda frente a esta realidad… No le parecía muy conveniente jugar con una persona como Edward.

- Esto es para ti – le dijo él extendiéndole una caja ante sus ojos. Agachó un poco la mirada.

Cuando Bella abrió le encandiló el brillo del zafiro y el diamante que formaba el hermoso anillo.

- Es exquisito – atinó a decir ella, con cierta timidez, y luego por fin, se atrevió a mirarlo.

- Es un anillo para la eternidad. – le sonrió torcidamente levantando un poco la mirada… como apenado.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar de emoción.

- ¿Por qué estás tan impresionada? Es un regalo simplemente. Bebe tu vino antes de que se caliente – la incitó Edward, cambiando un poco el tono de su voz…

_Uno de los tantos cambios de humor de Edward…_

Él sabía perfectamente por qué ella estaba tan asombrada. Edward jamás le había comprado un regalo. Nunca le había dado más que dinero. Y todas las joyas se las había comprado ella. Muchas veces en las cenas que preparaba, le preguntaban por alguna pieza especialmente bonita, y ella decía que Edward se la había regalado, pensando en que efectivamente el dinero era de Edward, pero sabiendo que no era del todo cierto lo que decía. Y el recuerdo amargo de otro tiempo en ese momento le dio ganas de llorar.

- No lo quieres – afirmó él con una actitud hostil, que la sorprendió.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo ella poniéndoselo junto al anillo de boda rápidamente, en la sospecha de que si no lo hacía en cualquier momento se lo quitaría y lo arrojaría al mar.

Edward aflojó la tensión del rostro. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que a él también le inquietaba la situación, y de que se sentía culpable de esos terribles años de regalos impersonales.

- Mi padre solía regalarme dinero también. – contó Bella tratando de disimular aún más las lágrimas. – Y nunca esperé otra cosa de él. La única vez que me hizo un regalo…

- ¿Fui yo? Y yo no fui un regalo propiamente dicho, ¿no? – dijo él con una risa forzada y triste.

- Iba a decir que lo único que me regaló fue el escritorio de mi madre. Y ya sabes que no vale gran cosa. Es bonito, pero él no sentía nada especial por ese mueble. De hecho estaba en el ático, y lo tuvo que hacer restaurar, pero él dijo... ¿Sabes lo que dijo? – terminó ella con entusiasmo.

- ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo! – dijo él con impaciencia, y una sombra que expresaba intensas emociones.

Edward se acercó a ella para que le prestara atención.

- Lo que quiero decirte es... - dudó Edward -. ¡Dios! ¡Desearía no haberme pasado cinco años siendo un cerdo, y un arrogante, haciéndote pagar lo que Charles hizo conmigo! ¡Aunque ahora no veo las cosas de ese modo! – Edward daba golpecitos nerviosos en la muñeca de Bella, expresando lo difícil que le resultaba admitir esos sentimientos y simplemente no podía pensar en el escritorio del que le hablaba ella.

- Ahora comprendo tu manera de comportarte en todo ese tiempo...

- Tú tenías diecisiete años y estabas encaprichada conmigo...

Ella bajó la vista y bebió el vino.

- Y creo que entonces también tuve la vaga idea de que eras inocente y de que no sabías nada del chantaje de tu padre. Podría haber sido más amable. Tú eras casi una niña. Era más inocente de lo que es actualmente Alice. Cuando las veo juntas ahora, veo cosas que no quise ver hace cinco años.

- Eso no importa ahora...

- Debo haberte hecho mucho daño. – confesó por fin Edward. Tenía las palabras de "perdón" anudadas en la garganta… pero no podía pronunciarlas aún… como tampoco podía creer todo lo que sufrió su Bella.

- Sí. Pero ya lo he superado – Bella forzó una sonrisa inestable. Se sentó de rodillas y alargó la mano hasta la caja de la comida para desenvolverla -. ¿Qué quieres comer?

- ¿La comida? – explotó Edward.

Se acercó a ella y, sujetándola fuertemente y tomándole la cara entre sus manos, le dijo:

- Olvídate de la comida – le dijo Edward algo enfadado. Pero también empleaba un tono de disculpa y deseo.

Y olvidó rápidamente la comida, tan pronto como él acercó la boca a la de ella. Bella perdía el control en sus brazos. Le deseaba una pasión que la consumía. No se trataba de una seducción de los sentidos, sino de un asalto repentino, en el que se despojaban de la ropa en un acto desesperado. La excitación se abrió paso, borrando todo, excepto la necesidad que tenía del cuerpo de Edward.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se dispuso a recorrerla, con gemidos de placer y satisfacción. A partir de ese momento no hubo más que sensaciones, alcanzando juntos el éxtasis. Y finalmente la dejó en una quietud casi sobrenatural.

Edward le dijo algo en francés abrazándose a ella.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó él entonces.

La había sorprendido una vez más. Bella entonces le recorrió la espalda con su mano, en un gesto que también indicaba posesión. Pero era evidente que Edward siempre la sorprendía, dentro y fuera de la cama.

- No – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Dios mío! Podría estar aquí todo el día – dijo él, y se giró con ella encima -. Cada vez que te miro estás más hermosa, _ma belle vie_. A los diecisiete parecías un ángel, pura, inmaculada. Ahora eres una mujer, con los labios hinchados de mis besos, tu pelo hecho un lío. – murmuró él entusiasmado. – Pero todavía me quitas el aliento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y todavía lo dudas? Es la única vez en mi vida que hice el amor en la playa. – la incorporó al mismo tiempo que él se levantó. – Ahora comamos. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Toda su tensión se había ido. Había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir. Había mostrado arrepentimiento por todos esos cinco años. La culpa lo había golpeado por fin. Y era ahora cuando comprendía que no sólo él había sido la víctima de Charlie.

Charlie había podido prever que Edward guardaba rencor a su hija y se sentiría una terrible amargura por ser obligado a casarse, incluso había podido pensar que él podría tener otras mujeres, pero de lo que no se había preocupado en absoluto era que ella fuese feliz. Sólo le había interesado un marido poderoso y rico.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seria? –

- Estaba pensando en mi padre.

- Dondequiera que esté, se debe estar riendo como una hiena ahora mismo. Aquí estamos, haciendo lo que él quería que hiciéramos, y tarde o temprano seguramente también tendremos un hijo...

- ¿Un hijo? – Bella no podía creerlo.

- Sí, una de esas cosas rosadas, que se pasan el día llorando y que requieren bastante práctica en sus cuidados. Hay gente a la que les gustan mucho. Pero tal vez a ti no te gusten. – agregó bajando la voz.

- Sí, me gustan. Sólo que no se me había ocurrido pensarlo – realmente no lo había pensado, pero en ese momento la idea le gustó.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, y la abrazó.

- Tal vez el año que viene – le dijo él con una sonrisa que premiaba la respuesta afirmativa de ella.

- Sería un problema para ti si rechazara esa idea, ¿no? Teniendo en cuenta que estás obligado a estar conmigo...

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas? – le preguntó Edward un poco serio.

- Es la verdad, ¿no es así? – Bella deseó no haber hablado, porque temió que la felicidad de los días pasados se desvaneciera.

- Nuestro matrimonio será lo que nosotros hagamos de él – se dio la vuelta, y la colocó entre sus muslos. Entonces la miró intensamente y le dijo éndelo. Acéptalo. No mires atrás.

Entonces la besó, y le sirvió vino y le ofreció comida. Pero ella no tenía hambre realmente. Lo observaba atentamente, y por primera vez fue optimista acerca del futuro juntos. Si él podía olvidarse del pasado ella haría lo mismo. Y tal vez lo primero que debía hacer era contarle la verdad sobre Jacob.

- ¿Edward...?

En el mismo momento en que ella se disponía a hablar alguien desde la casa llamó a Edward. Éste se puso de pie en un salto, y con enfado dijo:

- ¡He dicho que ninguna llamada, ninguna! ¡Ninguna interrupción!

Entonces el criado se acercó y le respondió:

- Es urgente.

- ¡Espero que sea muy urgente! Quédate aquí...espérame – le dijo a ella en un aparte.

Lo vio alejarse por el sendero que iba hacia la casa. Bella se sirvió unas fresas del almuerzo. Miró su anillo desde todos los ángulos, y de pronto se sintió eufórica. Aunque sería un esfuerzo contarle la verdad sobre Jacob cuando regresara… ya que se sentía tan relajada y plena, que se vio envuelta en la oscura serenidad del sueño.

.

.

.

La despertó un ruido. Estaba sobresaltada, desorientada. Vio un helicóptero en el cielo, colgando como un pájaro gigante negro. Un momento después estaba atravesando la bahía. Se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró el reloj. Había dormido un par de horas y Edward no había vuelto.

Recordó entonces la llamada telefónica. Al menos ella habría creído que había sido una llamada telefónica urgente. Descubrió las medias a un costado y se las puso sonriéndose y se acomodó el vestido arrugado. Cuando llegó a la mansión notó un silencio abrumador. Dejó las cosas del picnic a un costado. El personal parecía haberse esfumado. Sintió que algo no marchaba bien, era un presentimiento. Edward estaba en su oficina mirando algo en su escritorio.

- Te has olvidado de mí. Pero te perdono – dijo ella bromeando desde el quicio de la puerta.

Él levantó la vista y la miró con ojos de hielo. Bella sintió que la pulverizaban. Y supo que su sexto sentido no la había engañado. Él la escudriñaba con el gesto grave, reprimiendo una rabia que se le escapaba en la mirada, intimidándola como él lo sabía hacer.

Bella se puso pálida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó él con ira contenida.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó ella con ansia.

- Ven aquí. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Sobre el escritorio había una colección de fotos. Bella se acercó a ellas y se inclinó para verlas bien. Sintió vértigo en el estómago. Hubiera querido morirse. En las fotos estaba ella con Jacob.

No podía creerlo. Miraba una tras otra como para convencerse. Jacob y ella caminando por una calle llena de gente, besándose en un pub, abrazados a la entrada de otro establecimiento, sonriéndose. Se le debilitaron las piernas, empezó a sudar frío, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada…

"_¿Por qué ahora?",_ hubiese querido gritar. _"¿Por qué en ese momento que eran tan felices?"_

- ¿De dónde han salido? – dijo ella.

- ¿Sabías que tenías a un fotógrafo detrás de ti?

- No.

- ¿Sabes lo que vale en el mercado una foto de mi mujer con otro hombre?

Bella miraba a la nada, sin poder reaccionar. A pesar de las precauciones que había tomado, la habían reconocido y le habían tomado fotos. Y ella ni siquiera lo había sospechado.

Edward habló de una suma extraordinaria y se quedó como esperando alguna respuesta de parte de ella. Pero Bella no podía pensar ni hablar.

Esta foto ha sido ofrecida a la prensa. Si el dueño del periódico no hubiese sido uno de mis amigos más íntimos y su editor no se hubiese dado cuenta, ¡las hubiesen publicado!

- Las has comprado...

- ¡Eres mi esposa! ¿Qué iba a hacer? – gritó él con furia.

- ¡Deja de gritarme! – dijo ella desesperada -. Lo lamento, no he podido evitarlo. Y además lo de Jacob terminó. ¡Terminó cuando volvimos a Londres! Debería habértelo dicho antes.

- No mientas – la interrumpió.

- No miento. Terminó hace tiempo.

- ¡Serías capaz de decirme cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo! – dijo él dando un golpe sobre las fotos, tensando las facciones en señal de disgusto.

- No me estás escuchando. No me crees.

- Da igual. ¡Nunca me han humillado tanto!

¿Daba igual entonces su relación con Jacob? La idea de su matrimonio se venía abajo nuevamente. Había sido estúpida ilusionándose. A Edward sólo le importaba su imagen pública, su honor de macho humillado. Ella no tenía derecho a nada. Debía tener una conducta irreprochable en ese sentido.

Se sentía mareada. Lamentó haberse sentido culpable y haber sentido necesidad de pedir disculpas a Edward. Su deseo había sido no causar más daño a la relación entre ellos, pero ahora Edward había demostrado que su matrimonio era vacío, al menos por parte de él.

- ¡Si para ti esto es una humillación, es que has tenido una vida fácil! – dijo ella.

Él se quedó quieto, sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Yo he vivido cinco años de humillaciones. Todo el mundo sabe _lo que tú valoras tu matrimonio_, Edward. De eso te has asegurado muy bien. Pero cuando las cosas ocurren del otro lado se trata de una ofensa inadmisible. Alégrate de tener los contactos y el dinero para impedir su publicación. Yo no contaba con ellos – dijo ella en un rapto de dignidad -. Y tuve que soportar las miradas de lástima de tus invitados en las cenas que organizabas...

Edward se puso blanco.

- Yo no me consideraba casado. – agregó tenso, pero con un dejo de dolor.

Bella miró nuevamente las fotografías, y respondió.

- Yo tampoco...

- Eso es diferente – siguió Edward irracionalmente, llevado de la ira.

- Sí, yo fui más sensible – dijo ella con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, pero reprimiéndolas al fin -. Y más cobarde también como para hacer algo. Pero no voy a agachar la cabeza como si fuera una pecadora y tampoco voy a decir "lo siento".

_- ¡__mon Dieu__!..._ – dijo él en francés con los puños apretados.

- Porque no lo siento. De hecho me hubiese gustado que tu amigo las publicase para que se supieras lo que siente durante un par de semanas. ¡Yo he tenido que soportarlo durante cinco años! – le gritó en un arranque de rabia y desesperación -. ¿Te sorprende Edward?

- Tú, desgraciada... la miró con impasividad, como si todos sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido de pronto.

Ella continuó.

- Pero es algo natural en los hombres, es algo que las mujeres no podemos comprender – dijo ella recordando las palabras de él, y hubiese querido callarse, pero descubrió que no podía frenar su deseo de hablar -. Sólo hice lo mismo que tú, pero más tarde que la mayoría claro, así como dijiste. Eso sí, no he sido tan retorcida como tú, justificándome, ni haciéndolo para hacer daño a nadie ni humillarlo.

Edward se dio la vuelta en silencio y se marchó, dejándola sola, temblando y dolorida en su interior. Se preguntaba de donde le habrían salido sus palabras. Pero supo que desde dentro de su ser. Tantos años aguantando la amargura y la pena, habían desembocado en esa explosión.

Edward se había sentido humillado. Algo muy grave para un londinense que aún estaba en la época de las cavernas. Su apreciado honor, era lo que más le pesaba. Había esperado que le pidiera perdón a sus pies. Con menos no se hubiera conformado. Lo que menos esperaba era el desafío de sus palabras. Él se regía por unas reglas, pero ella debía regirse por otras.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía vacía y sola, muy sola en esa habitación…

Había sido una tonta una vez más: En la Isla, era imposible que Bella escape, o intente escapar… así que Edward, en ningún momento la había dejado abandonarlo, no, en cambio, la había llevado a la cama, había desplegado nuevamente sus encantos sobre ella, y ella había vuelto a caer.

¡Y en realidad le importaba tan poco a él!

Bella se sintió fatal… Era muy doloroso saber que al hombre al que amaba no le importaba nada… absolutamente nada…

.

.

.

Fin del Capítulo.

.

.

* * *

**Notas: **

**Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, ¡haganmelo saber por favor! Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han agregado esta historia adaptada de L Graham a sus favoritos y alertas, asi como los reviews que me han dejado! son lo maximo! n_n ! **

**Ayy Dios! a veces este Edward me aloca con sus cambios de humor! pero igual así, no deja de ser irresistible! *-* **

**Además... quiero que me lleve a un picnic a la playaaaa! T_T y me regale un anillo así... *-* seguro que debe ser inolvidable ;) LOL.**

**mil besos a todos!**

**Lucia.**

**P.D. no olviden pasarse por mis historias. ^_^**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**Atrapada en tí "**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Ed x Bella**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9 **

La limusina viajaba a gran velocidad en Escocia. Bella, por el rabillo del ojo, veía a Edward servirse un trago. De inmediato, le sirvió otro a ella sin que se lo hubiera pedido y no le importó el contenido, lo bebió totalmente hasta acabarlo como si fuera zumo de naranja. La atmósfera era tensa, por lo que ella se sentía nuevamente amenazada.

"_¿Dónde había dormido él la noche anterior?" – pensaba._

Anoche, y parte de la madrugada, ella lo estuvo esperando hasta quedarse dormida, y él aún no había llegado. Tampoco había ido a almorzar. Aunque ella no podía decir que se sintiera decepcionada por su ausencia, pero sí que le incomodó, no quería pensar en Edward con otras mujeres. Tuvo que maquillarse a fondo para disimular el rojo de sus ojos, porque no le apetecía en absoluto conocer a la familia de Edward en ese estado, además, de estar, obviamente, hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se había alzado un silencio denso entre ellos. Por momentos lo toleraba y por momentos hablaba de cosas intrascendentes para disimularlo.

- Cuando volvamos a Londres, intentaré arreglar el escritorio de mi madre. Charlie me dijo que lo cuidara. Tal vez podría tener un...

- ¿Cajón secreto? – dijo él sarcásticamente.

Bella estaba resuelta a encontrar ese certificado, se lo había jurado. No era justo que ella fuera el rehén para que la familia de Edward estuviera a salvo de algo. Aunque pensaba que era paranoico, por parte de Edward, pensar que después de la muerte de su padre, ese certificado fuese aún una amenaza.

Sin querer, Bella se lo dijo…

- No pienso correr ese riesgo – le contestó Edward.

- ¡Voy a terminar pensando que estás tapando un crimen o algo así, algo verdaderamente horroroso! – dijo ella temblorosa.

- ¡No es nada tan dramático! – dijo él con una risotada -. Puedes tener la conciencia tranquila.

- Me gustaría que me dijeras algo sobre el certificado – dijo ella dudando.

- ¿Y poner a tu alcance la tentación? ¿Crees que no sé lo desesperada que estás por ser libre? ¿Me crees tan estúpido?

- No le haría daño a tu familia – confesó Bella pálida.

- Espera a conocerlos.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Ya verás.

Edward se apartó de ella. Decididamente tenía un gesto amargo. Bella comenzó a pensar que la reunión familiar que iban a tener no iba a ser muy tranquila. ¿O estaba equivocada?

¿Por qué se obstinaba en actuar como si para ella las fotos con Jacob no hubieran sido una sorpresa? Los nuevos y frágiles lazos que habían nacido entre ellos estos últimos días, se habían visto destruidos por el recuerdo brutal del pasado.

Bella reconocía que en su intención de defenderse, había usado esas fotos para desahogarse, y que tal vez había sido un error.

Estaba furiosa. No por Edward, sino, porque no era capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida. Se sentía víctima de su padre, de quien había intentando ganarse la aprobación hasta el fin de su vida, e incluso víctima de Jacob Black.

Debía aceptar que la frustración, el arrepentimiento y la humillación habían sido producto de su pasividad. Edward no había participado en su decisión de aceptar el matrimonio que le había propuesto su padre –tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza, bajo engaños- y ésa era una realidad devastadora. Y lo peor era que ella no lo había querido ver hasta ese entonces.

En ningún momento, durante los cinco años de matrimonio, se había atrevido a discutir la situación, y Edward no había estado en posición de exigir su libertad. Así que, en parte no le extrañaba los pensamientos de Edward hacia ella… porque en realidad había actuado como una obsesionada con él, con la realidad de perder el status o la holgada posición económica.

Y ahora pensaba cómo se habría sentido ella si le hubieran mostrado una serie de fotos íntimas de Edward con otra mujer... se habría puesto furiosa y celosa. Pero Edward había sido siempre muy discreto. Nunca se había dejado sorprender en una actitud de ese tipo con una mujer. Habían llenado las revistas de _chismes y sospechas_, pero nunca habían tenido ninguna prueba de que él tuviese una relación íntima con una mujer…

"_Quizá no era tan mujeriego como lo creía… o quizá, jamás había tenido la intención de lastimarme". – meditó._

.

.

- Ayer... – dijo ella sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir, pero con la firme intención de acortar el abismo que se había alzado entre ambos.

- Quería matarte – murmuró Edward con una entonación neutra. – Pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que lo amargada que estabas. Nunca se me había ocurrido ponerme en tu lugar. Tú siempre parecías contenta. No mostrabas ningún signo de infelicidad.

- No estabas allí para verlo, y además yo aprendí a esconder mis sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? Necesito saberlo – dijo Edward -. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no podía ser por dinero, cuando estabas dispuesta a perderlo todo e irte con Black. ¿Entonces por qué seguiste a mí lado durante tanto tiempo? – una punzada atravesó el corazón de Edward, ¿en serio creería que ella estaba enamorada de él?

Bella tenía las mejillas encendidas. La mirada de él era como una acusación que pesaba sobre ella.

- La primera vez que te vi... bueno, sé que te parecerá estúpido ahora, pero para mí fue amor a primera vista.

- No me parece estúpido – dijo él.

Era difícil decirle esas cosas, y Edward quería ayudarla haciendo ver lo que estaba diciendo no era una tontería. Pero a Bella le costaba hablar de los sentimientos. Había sido tan fácil decir "Te quiero" a Jacob cuando él se lo había dicho la primera vez...

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Quiero decir, algo así, ¿como un amor a primera vista? – susurró ella, de modo casi inaudible.

- Sí – contestó él -. Fue algo instantáneo, y me dio mucho miedo. Estaba como atontado, había perdido el control. No me gustó. – le confesó. Y sintió otra punzada en su corazón, ahora de temor.

Bella bajó la cabeza. Era evidente que se refería a Tanya Denali. Él tenía entonces dieciocho años, recordó Bella. Pero le dolía de todos modos saber que otra mujer había sido capaz de despertar en Edward un sentimiento tan intenso. Y se imaginó que si Tanya no hubiese estado tan preocupada por sus estudios, Edward hubiese seguido enamorado de ella.

- Me estabas contando cómo te sentías... – le recordó Edward.

- Era tan inocente... Al principio pensé que tú sentías lo mismo. Tú solo estabas ligando conmigo, pero yo no tenía experiencia, y no me di cuenta – dijo ella con amargura. – Así que puedes echarme la culpa por lo que hizo Charlie. Si no me hubiese enamorado de ti y lo hubiese demostrado tan claramente, tal vez él no hubiese pensado nunca en chantajearme...

- No fue culpa tuya, sé que te eché las culpas en el banco, pero dije lo que primero que se me ocurrió. Tú no tenías la culpa, pero eras la hija de Charles, y la presión con la que había vivido hasta su muerte combinada con el descubrimiento de la caja que no contenía lo que yo buscaba, me hicieron perder la cabeza. – Suspiró profundamente. – Tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero lamento el modo en que te enteraste de los tratos de tu padre.

Bella estaba extrañada de que no hubiesen llegado ya a la casa de su madre. Por lo que había dado a entender Edward, no era muy lejos. Pero luego pensó que tal vez no quería que conociera a su familia en un momento de tensión como ése que atravesaban: prefería guardar las apariencias.

- Creo que es importante que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Me has dicho que tú me amabas al principio de nuestro matrimonio... ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme? – preguntó él bajando la mirada.

- Simplemente te excluí de mi vida. No recuerdo cuándo. –

- ¿Entonces por qué seguiste conmigo? –

- Mi padre estaba tan orgulloso de mi boda contigo, que también quería ganarme tu amor.

Edward volvió a suspirar, tratando de pasar el leve nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Mira, de todos modos no pretendo que te sientas mal por ello. Tuviste la mala suerte de dar conmigo, y que yo estuviera como estaba contigo. Charlie nunca me hizo caso, y luego tú tampoco. No fue un trato ventajoso. Pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, a que me organizaran la vida. –

- Pero te hice daño. Debo haberte hecho mucho daño continuamente – la voz de Edward sonaba severa.

- Si no tienes grandes aspiraciones y el suficiente respeto por ti misma, aceptas que te hieran, porque en cierto modo crees que tú lo has provocado. Y yo lo provoqué.

- Tú no provocaste ni el diez por ciento de todo lo que yo te he hecho pasar.

Bella dejó de mirar a la nada y fijó los ojos en Edward… Se pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el pelo ya de por sí desordenado, y estaba pálido.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que sentir culpable? – preguntó ella confundida. – Nosotros no estábamos casados realmente.

- Pero ahora sí lo estamos. – puntualizó. – Tienes el vaso vacío. Déjame que te sirva otro trago – dijo él.

Bella se sentía un poco mareada. Si no hubiese sido porque estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja, habría jurado que estaba afectada por el alcohol.

- ¿Hemos pasado por esta calle antes? – preguntó ella viendo una iglesia que resultaba familiar.

- Tal vez Tyler esté tratando de encontrar un atajo – dijo Edward.

- Me da la sensación de llevar toda una vida metida en este coche.

- Las conversaciones importantes pueden tener ese efecto.

- Pensé que eran indignas de ti.

- No, cuando mi matrimonio está en juego.

Bella no podía creer lo que oía. No era el tipo de afirmación que pudiera hacer Edward. Bebió nuevamente el zumo.

- ¿Sabes? Eres magnífico... – murmuró Bella como si hablase sola, y era verdad, no había más que verlo tan alto, con un buen dorso, ojos verdes intimidantes, y sus rasgos cincelados.

Edward se sentó más cerca y le tomó la mano.

- Quiero que me perdones por mi actitud de ayer. – la miró… ¿con dulzura?

Bella sentía que Edward le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería oír. Y había algo que le decía que no era sincero. "_Mi matrimonio está en juego_". No podía ser.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que hasta que el certificado no apareciera, Edward querría seguir casado con ella. El día antes, ella, por primera vez, se había enfrentado a Edward. Y tal vez él temiera que Bella estuviera dispuesta a separarse sin medir las consecuencias para su familia y para él mismo.

- No debes decir eso. En realidad yo fui un poco insensible.

- No, fui yo el insensible.

- Pero yo...

- Fue culpa mía – la volvía a interrumpir, un poco irritado.

- Pero yo debí...

- No quiero oír una palabra más – dijo él con una sonrisa torcida e increíblemente atractiva, aquellas que Bella veía poco, pero aún así, se notaba el enojo que él quería reprimir y que tensaba la atmósfera.

- Edward... No voy a dejarte otra vez – le dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de que él se viese obligado a frenar sus supuestos impulsos a marcharse de su lado. – Sé que no puedo, a no ser que encuentre ese certificado.

- Imposible – dijo él, cortante.

- Pero tú me dejarías ir inmediatamente si apareciera.

- Yo no diría eso.

- ¿Abrirías una botella de champaña y bailarás, entonces?

- No digas tonterías.

Edward sostuvo el vaso que ella estuvo a punto de tirar, y luego lo dejó a un lado.

- ¿Es ésa la misma iglesia de antes? ¿No estará perdido Tyler? – insinuó Bella al notar la misma iglesia gótica por la ventana.

Edward descolgó el teléfono y le dijo algo al chofer.

Bella movió los hombros y se quitó los zapatos, dejando ver la finura y delicadeza de sus pies. Luego se preguntó por qué había hecho algo así… pero la verdad era que se sentía muy relajada, y a la vez excitada.

Edward la observaba. Luego le tomó la mano. La sangre de Bella se aceleró. Sus pechos se pusieron alerta. Sus pezones se habían vuelto más sensibles.

Hubo un silencio largo. Y luego, Edward, en un movimiento rápido, se aferró a las caderas de Bella, y la puso encima de él. Entonces la besó apasionadamente, desesperadamente.

Bella le miraba como si estuviera al margen de la escena.

- ¿Edward?

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo... – murmuró él.

- Sé lo que quiero hacer – entonces Bella se rió, y le lamió la línea de la boca.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en los antebrazos de ella, y en un movimiento que pareció apartarla, la apretó aún más contra él. La volvió a besar con pasión. Bella disfrutaba de su beso, y la excitación creciente se iba apoderando de ella como una ola que la envolviese.

De pronto él se paró, apoyando su cara contra la de ella, y le dijo.

- Soy un desgraciado... Soy todo lo que tú me has llamado y más, y ahora daría diez años de mi vida por hacer el amor contigo. Es una agonía...

Bella pensó que a la frase seguramente seguiría un "pero"…

- En tu naranja había vodka, Bella.

- ¡Oh!

- Es algo desagradable lo que he hecho, pero necesitaba que hablases y que estuvieras relajada. El coche, además, está girando todo el tiempo, haciendo círculos. Por favor, perdóname.

Cuando Bella se apartó, Edward tembló, como una reacción que contrastaba con la tensión y la excitación de ese momento. Y Bella se rió, porque de pronto le pareció muy gracioso. Sabía que esa duplicidad en él debía molestarla, pero la imagen de Edward hecho un auténtico lío de sensaciones, le hacía gracia.

- Tienes conciencia...

- Sí, y ahora mismo me está matando. ¡_Dios!_ Siempre es así contigo. Te deseo tanto, que haría cualquier cosa.

Bella descubrió en las palabras de Edward un poder suyo que no conocía. No se le había ocurrido que fuese tan deseable para él. Pero ella se daba cuenta de que excitación era mutua… y a ella le gustaba lo que él decía, y se daba cuenta de que nunca había valorado sus propios encantos.

- No tengo pechos grandes.

- ¿Qué?

- O piernas largas.

- ¡Dios! Yo creo que eres perfecta – le acarició los labios con la boca -. Eres tan perfecta... No puedo creer que seas mía...

- Dime más... – le invitó Bella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y sonriendo burlonamente.

Pero Edward no siguió, porque se dio cuenta entonces de que la limusina había parado.

- Hemos llegado.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, lo que le costó unos segundos. Edward entonces le tomó la cara con una de sus manos en un gesto tierno, y le dio un beso que por poco hacía que ella no se pudiera desprender de él.

.

.

El aire fresco la golpeó. Edward le rodeó la espalda con su brazo, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie firme, mientras ella se estiraba la falda de su traje.

- Si me tambaleó es culpa tuya.

Edward se rió suavemente e inclinó la cabeza.

- Todavía estás débil a causa de la gripe – le dijo él -. Definitivamente tienes que descansar en la cama antes de la cena. Y como soy un buen esposo que te cuida y que se preocupa por ti...

- ¿Un qué? – acaso fue verdad… ¿Escuchó de los labios de Edward, la palabra "esposo"?

- Te voy a acompañar – completó la frase él.

.

.

Mientras Edward la conducía por las escalinatas que daban al impresionante edificio que tenían delante, y cuyas puertas estaban abiertas como para recibirlos, Bella pensaba que era evidente que Edward había devuelto a la relación entre ellos el encanto anterior a la discusión. Y Bella se sentía aliviada y feliz nuevamente. Pero le preocupada la facilidad con la que él lo había hecho. Era casi un milagro, así como, le parecía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple…

En ese momento apareció Alice, vestida y arreglada como nunca antes la había visto Bella. Con el pelo recogido, y un elegante vestido, y unos tacones muy altos que realzaba su figura menuda… era toda una modelo.

- ¡Llegaste tarde!

- Nos hemos perdido – dijo Edward sin darle importancia.

- ¿Perdido?

- Pero nos hemos encontrado nuevamente – murmuró él en un aparte, como para que sólo Bella pudiera oírlo.

- Sí – dijo ella con una trémula sonrisa, y los ojos chocolates brillantes.

- Bueno. Ellos esperan que Edward te deje y vuelva con _ella_ otra vez, clara referencia a Tanya. Es desagradable. Es por eso que te están tratando como si fueras la mujer invisible.

Bella sintió ganas de reírse. No sabía realmente si lo que decía Alice era cierto. Entraron a una gran sala, totalmente adornada y hermosa, digna de _Los Cullen_, así como de la inmensa mansión en la que se encontraban.

Le fue presentando a todos los invitados. Y todos, sin excepción, la habían recibido con frialdad y formalidad. Había sido el tipo de bienvenida que hubiese espantado a cualquier nuera con expectativas acerca de un encuentro con su familia política. Bella comenzó a pensar que probablemente la muchacha tenía razón. Porque la sensación que le daba era que la habían recibido como a una enferma contagiosa.

Pero en el momento en que Edward fue a su lado, y le puso una mano alrededor de los hombros, todos cambiaron de actitud. No hacían más que escuchar a Edward, y estar receptivos hacia él. El efecto del cambio repentino era casi cómico. Sin embargo, Bella notó que la actitud de dos de las hermanas de Edward y sus respectivos hijos, adultos ya, no era sinceramente cariñosa. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Alice. Que Edward mantenía a toda la familia; sólo los padres de Alice eran independientes económicamente. Los demás eran mantenidos o empleados de Edward.

- Ven, que te presento a mi madre – le dijo Alice impaciente.

Esme estaba sentada sola al fondo de la habitación. Parecía muy nerviosa. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y apretadas, y estaba tensa indudablemente. Bella se acercó sonriendo, esperando que su sonrisa le devolviera a la mujer cierta tranquilidad. Bella deseaba conocerla, y estaba predispuesta de antemano a que le cayera bien.

- Ésta es Bella Swan, mamá. – anunció la chica. Y la señora, que no aparentaba ser mayor, le regaló una sonrisa cordial y amable, muy diferente al resto de personas.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, siéntate conmigo. Pide que nos traigan café – le dijo Esme a su hija -. Se ve muy feliz a Edward, creo. ¿Eres feliz tú también?

- Muy feliz.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que quería conocerte... que ahora no sé qué decir. Eres muy hermosa, y muy inteligente, por lo que dice Edward. Has hecho estudios de música, y sabes alemán e italiano... Quizás la próxima vez que vengas a Escocia puedas venir a visitarme – le dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa.

- Me gustaría mucho. –

Bella notó que Esme estaba incómoda mientras hablaba con ella. Como si los demás miembros de la familia pudieran ver mal que ella recibiera a la esposa de Edward con agrado, y no por obligación, como hacían ellos.

- Me he encariñado mucho con Alice durante todo el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros.

- Has sido muy amable en recibirla. Edward la malcría mucho.

La voz de Esme se había desvanecía al ver a un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, y muy buenmozo, luego volvió a elevar el tono de voz, diciendo con alivio:

- Ése es Carlisle, mi esposo.

Los ojos de Bella se achicaron. Había algo familiar en el rostro de Carlisle, pero no sabía qué. Por un momento le recordó a Edward. Pero no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo, porque enseguida se acercó el hombre con una sonrisa franca y una conversación que apagó momentáneamente la de su mujer.

Le preguntaban qué opinaba de Escocia y de la familia.

- ¡Si quieres hospitalidad escocesa de verdad, ven a nuestra casa! – le dijo Carlisle jocoso, haciendo que su voz llegara hasta todos los rincones del salón. –

Edward atravesó el salón y llegó a posarse nuevamente al lado de su esposa. Se saludaron por compromiso, lo que sorprendió a Bella, ya que de todos los invitados, Carlisle la había tratado con mayor afecto, lo que debía suponer que Edward los trate igual… pero no… Edward tenía hacía él una actitud contenida. Pasaron unos minutos, y Bella dejó de pensar inmediatamente, porque Edward la había mirado con deseo, y los efectos de su mirada en ella eran devastadores, y la hacían olvidar todo lo demás.

- Se te ve muy cansada – murmuró Edward.

Bella se ruborizó, pero Edward ya se la estaba llevando, con audacia sin igual. Bella miró hacia atrás disculpándose ante los demás, y vio en los ojos de Esme un gesto de perplejidad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Edward no había hablado con su hermana, y se lo hizo notar.

- No saludaste a tu hermana Esme. – le reprochó.

- Por supuesto que hablé.

- No, en mi opinión.

Pero entonces Edward la silenció con un abrazo y un beso que la dejaron sin aliento. Bella emergió del beso aturdida, y un poco inhibida porque pensaba que sus familiares podrían haberlos visto, y que seguramente le censurarían.

- ¿Entonces, qué piensas de mi familia?

- ¿Quieres que te diga francamente?

- Si no, no te lo hubiese preguntado.

- Son horribles. Por supuesto que deben ser más cálidos de lo que aparentan...

- Probablemente más fríos.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – susurró ella.

- No seas tonta. Yo ya soy mayorcito como para que me adornes las cosas.

- Carlisle y Esme son muy simpáticos. Parecen quererte mucho. E incluso Carlisle se parece a ti... – meditó unos segundos. – Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que ya lo conocía.

- ¿Estás loca? Si no es familia mía – dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

.

Por supuesto que no había lazos de sangre con Carlisle, era sólo el cuñado de Edward. Lo que de inmediato corrigió apenada.

.

- Lo siento… ¡Claro que tú no eres familia de ninguno de ellos! – dijo Bella, pero le bastó dos segundos o menos, para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

No se dio cuenta de nada, solo que unos brazos fuertes la llevaban hacia un cuarto, Edward entró en un dormitorio y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

- Dilo otra vez – la exhortó. Bella se puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa al ver los ojos de furia y desconcierto de Edward… se echó a los pies de la cama sin levantar la mirada escogiendo las palabras que iba a decir.

- Lo siento, me he olvidado de que supuestamente yo no sabía nada. – dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos…

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo**.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Chicos! Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas! *o*! son lo maximo!**

Ahora me toca a mi disculparme por la demora... a veces odio no tener tanto tiempo disponible... u.u pero bueno...ya saben.. u.u  
No los quiero agobiar con esto...solo decirles que ya falta poco para el final!...

**Y como habran visto, Edward parece arrepentido...pero sus cambios de humor Si que dan torticolis... xD!...**  
**¿qué les pareció la familia de Edward?... re antipaticos no? menos Carlisle y Esme.. *-* ... tan bellos...pero algo debe haber ahi que Edward no los saludó bien... u.u!**

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! Mil besos a todasssss *-*

**_Lucia_.**

**P.D. **No se olviden pasarse por mis otras historias...(ya parece cuento chino u.u ) pero, para las que son Robsten, ya subi un nuevo fic de ellos en Brasil. n_n  
CIAO!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**"Atrapada en tí"**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Ed x Bella**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

- Dilo otra vez – la exhortó Edward con desconcierto.

Bella abandonó la pelea y se echó a los pies de la cama.

- Lo siento, me he olvidado de que supuestamente yo no sabía nada – dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

- Evidentemente. ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? – le preguntó Edward irritado. Sus ojos aún mostraban enojo e ira.

- Si te lo digo, debes prometerme que no te enfadarás con la persona que me ha dicho que eres adoptado – Bella apenas pronunció la última palabra, porque temía la reacción de Edward. – Porque ella pensaba que yo lo sabía...

- ¿Ella? – le preguntó. – ¡Nadie de mi familia pudo habértelo dicho! – le exhortó Edward.

- Fue Alice.

- ¿Alice? – Edward no podía creerlo. Él había jurado que Bella sabía muchas más cosas de él… y se lo había escondido… pero no imaginó que fue su propia sobrina la que confesó tal _secreto_.

Bella le contó sin ganas la conversación que había mantenido con Alice, lo cual, Edward estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¡Y todo este tiempo ella lo sabía!¡No tenía la menor idea de que ella pudiera saberlo!

- Yo le dije que era un asunto muy privado, y no creo que vuelva a decir nada del tema. Se sintió muy violenta después – le dijo Bella, sin agregar su propia opinión, en el sentido de que le parecía que no tenía sentido seguir guardando ese secreto.

Después de conocer a la familia Cullen no tenía la menor duda de que para ellos el tema de la adopción pudiera ser tan altamente confidencial. Y si Edward se había criado en esa atmósfera tendría la misma actitud hacia el tema, que sería demasiado delicado para él como para comentarlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio. Era evidente que estaba muy turbado por lo que ella había dicho. Bella hubiese querido compartir sus pensamientos, pero no era el momento. De todos modos él parecía tan afectado que ella no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo… se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

Edward se puso rígido ante la sorpresa de su gesto.

- Olvídalo. No tiene importancia – le dijo Bella, asombrada ante su atrevimiento y la corriente de ternura que la llevaba a ser protectora con él.

Edward la sorprendió con una risa, y luego la rodeó por las caderas, acercándola más a él.

- Si tú lo dices.

Bella se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Edward rodeado de los personajes que estaban allí en el salón. No le habría sido fácil crecer a su lado. Y aunque contemplaba la posibilidad de que fueran fríos con ella especialmente, sospechaba que había algo más.

¿Sentiría resentimiento sus hermanas y su familia por el poder que tenía Edward, no siendo éste un Cullen verdadero? ¿Sería porque sus padres lo habían adoptado siendo mayores, y sus hermanas, casi adultas, les hubiese sentado mal la noticia? Pero era injusto de todos modos, porque Edward era muy generoso con todos ellos.

Y lo más curioso era, ¿a quién de ellos protegía Edward? ¿A cuál de ese grupo tan siniestro protegió y aún protegía de las calumnias de Charlie Swan?

Bella de pronto sintió un deseo irresistible por saberlo.

- Pareces que estás a millas de distancia – dijo Edward. – Sabes que no puedo leerte la mente, aunque quisiera.

Bella abandonó sus pensamientos y se vio forzada a volver a la realidad.

- Y te quiero aquí. – le reclamó lo último como un pequeño niño asustado. La vulnerabilidad brotó de él en el momento que Bella lo abrazó con ternura. Algo raro en Edward Cullen.

Instintivamente se acercó a él y se movió con la sinuosidad de una gata contra Edward, como quien busca una caricia. La respuesta de él no se hizo esperar, devorando la boca de ella.

La pasión de Edward la había tomado por sorpresa, pero rápidamente la había inundado de deseo. Reconocía el cuerpo de Edward, y lo deseaba con una intensidad que le hacía perder el control. La chaqueta de Bella cayó al suelo. Los dedos de Edward le acariciaron la espalda y le desprendieron el sujetador. Una mano subió hasta uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Edward la tendió sobre la cama y jugó con sus pezones haciéndola temblar de places. Un fuego lento la consumía. Ella lo miró con pasión cuando él se echó encima, y se quitó la ropa con manos impacientes.

Ella volvió a sentir aquel húmedo cúmulo de sensaciones salvajes que él le desataba. Bella se sentía deseada por Edward, lo veía a través de sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, y de sus pechos desnudos y su falda subida hasta las caderas.

- Mientras conversaba y tomaba café no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esto. No podía concentrarme. Ahora siento que las sensaciones sobrepasan lo que yo anticipaba. – le confesó Edward con voz ronca.

Bella lo miró, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. Desnudo Edward era magnífico, una mezcla armoniosa de huesos y músculos y piel bronceada. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola cuando él le desabrochó totalmente la falda. Y se quedó allí, quieta, disfrutando de ese momento.

La lengua de Edward volvió a meterse en la boca de Bella. Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, desesperada por el contacto con él. El corazón de Bella se agitaba más y más. Rodaron juntos, mientras él le quitaba la última prenda que aún los separaba.

- Sí. – gimió ella, arqueando la espalda como reacción al delicioso tormento.

Él acarició donde ella deseaba más, pero le negó aquello que más ansiaba, aquello que ella anhelaba.

- No sé por dónde empezar. Quiero todo lo que me puedas dar... – musitó él apoyando la boca contra la de ella.

Bella era prisionera de su excitación. Él le dijo algo en francés y presionó la espalda de ella, volviendo a besarla con intensidad y pasión. Bella se quemaba entre sus caricias, y se moría por más.

- Te necesito – le dijo ella sin poder controlarse, su cuerpo necesitaba el contacto de Edward, necesitaba más caricias, más palabras al oído, necesitaba todo de él.

- Ahora. – dijo él alzándola suavemente y presionando sus muslos a medida que se internaba en ella con una embestida firme.

La intensidad del placer que Bella sintió en ese momento, la hacía perder todo control.

Edward… más… - le dijo en un momento de profundo éxtasis, presionando más sus caderas contra las suyas…

El mundo bajo esas sensaciones se había vuelto un mundo bajo el imperio de los sentidos. Lejos quedaba la realidad de todos los días. No había nada más que las demandas de su cuerpo deseando el de él.

.

.

Es hora de levantarse,_ amor mío. –_.

Bella sonrió medio dormida. La boca de Edward la acariciaba, pero cuando ella se estiró para alcanzarlo, vio que él ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con él al lado de la cama, con el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- La cena estará dentro de una hora. –

Bella estaba invadida aún por las escenas de aquella misma tarde, y sentía que debería hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

- Vístete formal – le aconsejó él mientras se ponía una camisa de seda blanca -. Pienso que habrá baile. Por lo que se ve, mi madre quiere impresionar a todo el clan.

- ¿Y por qué quiere hacerlo? – preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba y se quitaba el pelo de la cara.

- Los miembros de nuestras familias dejaron de verse cuando Tanya y yo rompimos el compromiso. Y desde entonces ha habido una relación más bien fría. Pero no me parece la mejor oportunidad para fiestas de sociedad. Hubiese preferido una reunión familiar más íntima, algo más adecuado a la ocasión.

Bella sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero era un tema que, afortunadamente, no le importaba. Era evidente que el encuentro de la familia Cullen con la ex novia de Edward y su familia el mismo día que iban a conocer a la esposa de Edward no era mera coincidencia. Como tampoco había sido casual que la madre de Edward hubiese ignorado a Bella en el momento de conocerla.

- Si mi madre fuese una mujer más joven le diría algo acerca de su comportamiento contigo esta tarde.

- Por favor, no discutas con ellos por mi culpa – pero Bella se alegraba de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de su madre, y que estuviera de su parte.

- No me imaginé que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Si no te respeta como es debido no vendré más a esta casa.

- No hagas eso – le dijo Bella.

- Si te soy sincero, sólo vengo aquí por compromiso. Odio esta casa, y me desagrada la mayoría de la gente que normalmente encuentro aquí.

Bella estaba sorprendida de las confesiones íntimas de Edward. Era la primera vez que acortaba la distancia emocional con ella. Pero le inquietaba, aún más, saber el por qué oculta tan bien las emociones.

- Edward, deja que se acostumbren a mí. Alice me decía esta tarde que están esperando a que rompas conmigo y vuelvas con Tanya.

- Tanya está felizmente casada, así que no sé por qué abrigan esas esperanzas.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que Edward no sabía nada de la ruptura del matrimonio de Tanya.

- Según tu sobrina, Tanya se ha separado de su marido.

Edward dejó de anudarse la corbata y dijo:

- ¿Y desde cuándo?

- No lo sé – dijo nerviosamente Bella.

- Esme debiera ponerle un candado en la boca a su hija.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Bella se levantó de la cama y fue a la _suite_. Era evidente que la noticia sobre Tanya lo había sorprendido y lo había dejado en un estado de ensimismamiento. _¿Qué significaba para él la noticia de que Tanya estuviera libre de nuevo?_

Pero se dijo que no debía dar rienda suelta a la imaginación… No ahora… sino podía sufrir.

.

.

.

Edward no la había esperado para bajar al salón.

Bella había hecho su aparición con un vestido de noche azul que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros desnudos. Su maquillaje era tenue, pero resaltaba muy bien sus ojos color chocolate, y su cabello castaño oscuro que caía como cascada. Se veía hermosa.

Al instante que ella descendió el último escalón, lo primero que había visto había sido a Edward conversando con Tanya en un rincón al final del salón. Parecían muy inmersos en la charla, y Tanya no tenía el gesto triste de una mujer que acaba de romper su matrimonio y busca las palabras de un amigo, sino que se la veía feliz. Edward, en cambio, tenía un gesto serio, grave.

Alice la saludó de lejos con la mano, pero no pareció dispuesta a interrumpir –para nada- la conversación que mantenía con el joven sentado frente a ella.

De pronto Edward la vio y se puso de pie. En ese momento, anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

- Has sido muy oportuna interrumpiendo la conversación. Pero estás encantadora. –

Bella no pudo resistir preguntarle:

- ¿Se ha separado Tanya?

- Sí.

Pero una cena formal no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró sentada a la derecha de la anfitriona, y frente a Edward. Y Tanya sentada varios sitios más allá. Incluso la señora Cullen había intentado darle conversación en perfecto inglés. Bella le contestó con generosidad, pero en su interior sentía un cierto desconcierto.

Fue un alivio levantarse de la mesa. Enseguida Alice se acercó a Bella y le dijo:

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien. – le dijo entusiasmada, a punto de dar saltitos de felicidad.

La llevo hasta donde estaba el joven que minutos antes había estado conversando con ella.

- Se llamaba Jasper. – lo señaló con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Él parecía estar acostumbrado a que lo mostrasen como un trofeo, pero igual se sentía avergonzado. – Vamos a comprometernos en año que viene.

Bella recordó lo que había sentido cuando había conocido a Edward. Le parecía tener cien años más que entonces. ¿Quién podía asegurar que Alice era demasiado joven para saber lo que quería?

- A los catorce años me dijo que se iba a casar con él. – dijo Edward, que había aparecido por detrás, en el momento en que la pareja se alejaba -. Y me dijo por qué.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería verlo sonreír, y él sonríe continuamente cuando Alice está alrededor suyo. Tiene veintidós años, está terminando sus estudios de derecho en Harvard, y es muy serio, tanto como ella inconsciente. A él le da miedo que ella se aburra de él dentro de un año.

- ¿Piensas que es posible eso?

- No. No lo creo. – suspiró. – Pienso que tiene las suficientes agallas como para hacer lo que su corazón le dicta. Incluso fue capaz de hacer frente a la familia de él, y no dejarse llevar por el orgullo, cuando ellos restaron importancia a la relación entre ellos. Yo la envidio por esa fuerza y esa claridad.

Y Bella supo que hablaba de su relación con Tanya, y se hizo muchas preguntas acerca de esa relación. ¿Tanya lo habría dejado romper la relación sin importarle realmente?

Edward bajó con Bella. Pero ella no podía relajarse. La idea de la posibilidad de perderlo alguna vez la aterraba. Porque la certeza de que él no podría abandonarla si no encontraba el certificado no le servía de nada.

Le presentaron a los padres de Tanya. Fueron educados y amables, pero fríos en el fondo. Al fin y al cabo ella era la mujer que le había robado el novio a su hija.

Bella pidió excusas para salir a tomar el fresco. En ese momento Carlisle se acercó a ella.

- No he visto a Esme esta noche.- le dijo Bella un poco preocupada.

- Lamentablemente mi mujer no se encontraba muy bien. Se ha quedado descansando.– suspiró.

- ¿Está enferma?

- Está enferma de los nervios. Pero sólo le pasa aquí, con su "adorable" familia. Y la actitud de Edward, que la trata como si fuera la peste, no la ayuda en absoluto.

Bella se puso colorada; no estaba preparada para esa confesión.

- Lo siento... yo... – Bella no sabía qué decir.

- Los he observado juntos. Tú y Edward están muy unidos. Le he prometido no hablar contigo de ello, pero creo que es necesario. Así que te lo diré para ver si puedes hacer de intermediaria.

- ¿Intermediaria?

- Si, entre nosotros y Edward. – hizo una pausa. – Puedo decirte exactamente la fecha en que Edward cambió su actitud con mi esposa. Quise hablarle entonces. Quería saber lo que él sabía, qué tontería le habían dicho que pudiese hacer que cambiase tanto con ella. Pero Esme tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando se lo comenté, y tuve que callarme, pero contra mi voluntad.

- Carlisle no sé de qué me estás hablando – le dijo Bella incómoda.

- ¿Tú también? – el hombre suspiró con pesadez -. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Edward se enteró de ello cuando estaban recién casados. No creo que no te lo haya dicho. Hace casi treinta años Esme _lo dio_, pero _nunca renunció a él_ realmente, y por otra parte siempre ha pensado que hizo lo mejor para él.

Bella comprendió de golpe. Se sentía como si una ola la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y la hubiese dejado atontada. Esme no era la hermana de Edward, sino su madre. Y había dado su hijo a sus padres para que lo criasen como propio, a la vista de ella, pero sin ocuparse ella de Edward.

Y esto, Edward lo sabía. Era la última pieza del puzzle que faltaba, y encajaba a la perfección. _¿Era éste el secreto por el que su padre había podido chantajearlo?_

- Quiero estar seguro de que Edward sabe la verdad – dijo Carlisle, demasiado conmovido como para estar atento a la reacción de Bella -. Toda la verdad, no sólo lo que su abuela haya querido decirle. Edward nunca fue adoptado. Se hizo un certificado de nacimiento para modificar todo, y aparentar lo que no era… pero no pudieron engañar a las hermanas de Esme con la historia de la adopción. Igual no les importó… se quedaron con Edward, lo criaron como hijo propio y no como nieto, y le dieron todo lo que un Cullen merecía.

- Tú conoces la historia completa...

- ¡Si la hubiese conocido hace veintisiete años, no hubiese permitido que lo hicieran! – dijo Carlisle con rabia. – Hicimos mal las cosas. Pero debieron dejar que nos casáramos cuando supieron que Esme iba a tener a un hijo nuestro. ¡Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarles!

- Tú eres el padre de Edward – susurró Bella, mirando a Carlisle con asombro.

- ¿No lo sabías? ¿Me estás diciendo que Edward no lo sabe tampoco?

- Es algo de lo que no hemos hablado – dijo Bella débilmente.

- Tal vez no lo sepa. Tal vez nos eche la culpa de su triste infancia. Y tiene motivos...

- ¿Podrías contarme la historia desde el principio?

Carlisle fue breve. Él era estudiante por aquel entonces, cuando se enamoró de Esme Cullen. No tenía dinero ni pertenecía al medio social que pudiera impresionar a los Cullen, y se habían opuesto a esa relación. Y Esme no tenía la valentía de enfrentarse a su familia. Cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Esme, ésta hizo un viaje con su madre. No le dijeron nada a Carlisle. Él ni siquiera conocía la existencia de Edward, hasta que se encontró con Esme diez años más tarde.

- Quería morirme al saber todo lo que ella había tenido que atravesar sola. Y al saber que tenía un hijo que no podía reclamar. Pero esa vez estaba decidido a no dejar que me separasen de Esme. ¡Incluso hice que se casara conmigo pese a la oposición de ellos! – dijo Carlisle con satisfacción -. Sus padres estaban furiosos y no querían ni verme, bueno, aún hoy no quieren ni verme… ¿Pero qué podían hacer frente a los hechos consumados? Las apariencias son algo muy importantes para esta familia.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces la felicidad se mezclaba con la desdicha. Esme pensaba que debíamos estar agradecidos por poder ver a nuestro hijo. Si lo hubiésemos dado en adopción, jamás lo hubiésemos encontrado, jamás lo hubiésemos conocido... Pero algunas veces pienso que tal vez habría sido menos doloroso. – _se detuvo y tragó saliva, este era un tema muy difícil para todos, sobre todo para él._ – No lo querían. A Edward, nadie en esta casa lo quería, menos lo trataba como a un hijo, y el resto de la familia estaba resentido con él, ya que heredaría en primer lugar.

- Y aún están resentidos – murmuró Bella afectada.

- Sin embargo él ha multiplicado cien veces su riqueza. Los padres de Esme siempre pensaban que ella era débil. Ella llevaba más o menos bien la situación, hasta que vio que Edward empezó a evitarla, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que sabía algo.

- Hace cinco años, has dicho...

- Debe haber sido un _shock_ terrible, pero hemos esperado tanto que sospechara algo o descubriera algo... No se trataba de que se lo dijéramos si él no sospechaba nada. Esme les había prometido a sus padres que nunca se lo diría. Ése había sido el precio. Pero jamás se nos hubiese ocurrido que Edward se pudiera comportar tan despiadadamente con ella al enterarse de quiénes eran sus padres.

Bella se preguntaba qué sentiría Edward realmente. ¿A quién protegía? ¿A su abuela o a Esme?

- Debemos encontrar una solución a todo esto, para que Esme se quede con la conciencia tranquila. Por ello te pido que hables con Edward y averigües si sabe toda la verdad. Porque es evidente que él no se va a acercar a nosotros. – concluyó Carlisle.

- Sí.

- Ella lo quiere mucho. Siempre lo excusa. Pero ya es un hombre. ¿Por qué está así con ella y no conmigo? Tampoco disimula su cariño por Alice. Si no fuera por la promesa que le hice a su madre, ya le hubiera plantado cara.

- No creo que Edward sepa que tú eres su padre.

- Es un poco egoísta por mi parte meterte en semejante lío... – dijo Carlisle al descubrir las huellas de la preocupación en el rostro de Bella.

- No.

Estuvo tentada de decirle que ella ya era parte de ese gran lío desde mucho antes. ¿Habría tenido Charlie ese certificado en sus manos? ¿Se haría mención en él acerca de quién era su padre? Lo que estaba claro era que había descubierto quién era su madre. Pero no había hecho más preguntas.

Bella suspiró hondo.

- Hablaré con él cuando volvamos a Londres, aquí no.

- Sea como sea, te estoy muy agradecido.

Cuando Carlisle se alejó de ella, Bella sintió el peso que le había dejado. No se trataba de una noticia fácil de dar. Y Edward era imprevisible.

Edward la miraba desde el otro lado del salón. Bella se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta de que había tenido una larga e íntima conversación con Carlisle. Se sentía culpable por guardar tantos secretos sobre su vida.

Hubiera corrido a contarle todo, pero tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno. Y si bien Bella le había devuelto la mirada a Edward, él ya no la miraba, más bien parecía que la ignoraba porque volteó para sonreír a algo que había dicho Tanya…

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

NOTAS:

*-*!

_Logré subir el capítulo mucho mas antes de lo que pensaba! *o*! ya que muchas me estaban diciendo que las hice esperar demasiado u.u_  
_Ahora sí ya saben un secreto! el de Edward!...ahora falta ver que dice él... ¬.¬ _  
_con esos cambios de humor... OMG... ¿cómo reaccionará?_

_Y bueno... no les cae pesada Tanya... siempre buscandole la conversación ¬.¬ !_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! y muchas gracias por comentarrrrr *o*! Sigan haciendolo porfis! _

_Mil Besos, Lucia._

_P.D. ya saben..la misma cantareta... pasen por mis otras historias u.u y mas si eres Robsten ... o.o! xD!_


	11. Final

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de la brillante Stephanie Meyer *-*  
****yo sólo los adapté a una genial historia de Lynne Graham. **

* * *

**"Atrapada en tí"**

**(un matrimonio diferente)**

**Ed x Bella**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11 **

**(FINAL)**

Al volver a Londres, Edward alegó el harto trabajo que tenía para desligarse un poco de su casa, y de Bella claro. Tan pronto piso suelo londinense, se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y salir a su empresa.

- Hablaremos cuando vuelva. – fue lo único que le dijo.

Bella se quedó pasmada… ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que él la trataba como si ella fuera culpable de algo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante el hecho de que ella supiera tantas cosas? Al fin y al cabo él no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para habérselo contado. Pero, ¿qué cosas sabría él?

Bella fue al salón. Allí estaba su escritorio, herencia de su madre. Le echó una ojeada. Estaba igual que siempre. Los cajones vacíos. La llave decorativamente sujeta con una cadena a la hoja plegable que servía de escritorio propiamente dicho. El carpintero que lo habría restaurado había cometido el error de poner a la llave una cadena muy corta que impedía cerrar el escritorio, por eso no lo usaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la llave se parecía a aquélla que le habían dado en el banco para abrir la caja fuerte en París. Rompió la cadena, haciéndose daño en el intento. La llave había sido bañada en oro para hacer juego con la cadena, pero se veían aún los números grabados en ella. Ni siquiera encajaba bien en la cerradura... Seguramente correspondía a otra caja…

"_No podía ser posible_". – pensó. ¿Es que acaso esa llave podría ser el pasaporte a su libertad, para alejarse por fin de Edward?… ¿Charlie podría haberlo ocultado en su propia casa?...

Como la última ironía de Edward.

Bella fue hacia el ala de la casa que ocupaba Edward. Él se estaba poniendo una camisa limpia en el dormitorio, tan embebido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella.

- Edward... – le dijo ella temerosa.

Por un momento, Bella pensó en esconder la llave. Pero debía tener la valentía de dársela y afrontar las consecuencias. Entonces levantó la mano y tiró la llave en la cama.

- Después de todo no ha sido una condena a cadena perpetua... – susurró Bella.

Edward pareció no entender. Miró alternativamente la llave y a Bella.

- Es la llave de otra caja fuerte. Es posible que contenga lo que buscas.

- ¡Cristo! – exclamó antes de levantar la llave -. ¡Todo este tiempo buscándola! ¡No lo puedo creerlo!

Bella se fue hacia la ventana. Se trataba de la tierra prometida de la libertad. Podía ser el principio o el fin de su matrimonio.

- Hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar. –

- ¿No podemos esperar para hablar de ello? No voy a poder parar hasta que vaya a París y pruebe esta llave. – dijo Edward sin salir de su estado de asombro. Ya su mente trazaba varios planes para dejar todo en Londres y viajar hacia donde estaba la verdad.

- Me temo que no. Ya ves, ocurre que sé lo que hay en la caja. Tu certificado de nacimiento – le dijo Bella.

La expresión de Edward se tensó.

- ¿Y dónde has conseguido esa información? – le inquirió enojado.

- Ciertamente no la he conseguido por ti. Carlisle me la confió.

- ¿Carlisle? – Edward pareció muy sorprendido.

- Me pidió que actuase como intermediaria. Creyó que yo era de tu confianza. Así que ahora sé que Esme es tu madre natural.

- ¿Carlisle está enterado de esto? – le dijo él con gesto grave.

- Mira, no es asunto mío – le aclaró Bella, porque Edward parecía recalcárselo con la mirada.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabe? –

Por la forma en que Edward la interrogaba, y su cara de escepticismo y asombro, Bella comprendió que Edward no sabía que Carlisle era su padre, pero ella no quería ser quien se lo dijera.

- ¡Dios Mío! Si él lo sabe no había peligro de que su matrimonio se rompiese – dijo él frustrado.

Y con esas palabras, Edward le había dicho muchas cosas. Edward pensaba que Carlisle no estaría en condiciones de aceptar un pasado oscuro de su esposa, menos de una Cullen, apellido que de por sí significaba mucho respeto, y fidelidad. Así que Edward estaba protegiendo a Esme. Siempre se había tratado de ella, él la quería. Y se sentía frustrado por saber que su sacrificio había sido inútil.

- Carlisle sabe todo acerca de tus padres. Quiere hablar contigo. Está preocupado por Esme. El hecho de que continúe siendo un secreto le está perjudicando.

Edward murmuró algo en francés, y se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no me ha hablado personalmente?

- Le prometió a Esme que no hablaría contigo del asunto, así como ella les había prometido a sus padres que lo mantendría en secreto.

- Ella se avergüenza de mí. – confesó abatido Edward revoloteando aún más su cabello en señal de nerviosismo. Él había pensado siempre, que Esme estaba apenada por su pasado, por el desliz que cometió y por lo que la sociedad hubiera dicho. Pero él estaba muy equivocado… _demasiado equivocado._

- No creo. Si no fueras tan terco y tan orgulloso te hubieras enterado de toda la historia por ti mismo – le dijo Bella temblando. No debió desafiarlo en ese momento.

Edward la miró con rabia.

- La primera vez que la vi después de enterarme, intenté hablar con ella. Pero ella se puso a llorar y salió corriendo. Estaba histérica y aterrada.

Y debía tener miedo de enfrentarse a Edward. Porque él se habría sentido absolutamente traicionado por una mentira que había durado veinte años. Entonces, en lugar de aparentar estar herido habría aparentado estar enfadado. Y Esme no habría sabido cómo actuar frente a él.

Fue un segundo, un minuto o menos, que las facciones de Edward se tornaron más frías. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para dar marcha, cuando se volteó hacia Bella, y con cierto alejamiento le preguntó:

- Entonces, ¿qué más hay que hablar? ¿Sobre nuestro matrimonio? Eso es muy sencillo. Te quedas o te vas. Trata de tomar una decisión antes de que esté de vuelta de París – dijo él con frialdad.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Lo vio ponerse la chaqueta. Estaba anonadada. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

Hubiese sido mejor que brindara con champaña y que bailase para festejarlo, en lugar de reaccionar con tal indiferencia.

Al fin y al cabo Edward ya no tenía motivos para seguir fingiendo. Y sin embargo las escenas eróticas del día anterior, la pasión que habían compartido, o que ella había creído que habían compartido... estaban aún en su memoria intactas, sólo que sentía que cada vez se iban disolviendo, como la espuma… quizá ya no quedaba nada.

Edward le había dicho un día que le daba miedo el amor. Había crecido sin amor y había aprendido a vivir sin él. Por lo que Edward se formó con un temperamento extraño, haciéndose un hombre incapaz de compartir nada, incapaz de sentir para no arriesgar ni un ápice de orgullo.

Lo vio marcharse muy tenso y despectivo sin importarle nada… entonces llegó el momento de las preguntas sin respuestas: _¿Todo lo que le había dicho a Bella días atrás… habrá sido de verdad? o ¿Eran puras mentiras para meterla en su cama?_ Con solo pensar esto, Bella sintió escalofríos… tenía que ser eso… Mentiras… porque de temeroso, no tenía nada…

Ahora, todo estaba más claro, Edward le servía en bandeja la libertad que había peleado semanas atrás. Se lo dijo limpiamente, como si se tratara de un simple juego de cartas: _"lo tomas o lo dejas"._ En ningún momento apareció ese Edward de la playa, de Escocia, aquel que le prometía cambio, aquel que le confió ciertos sentimientos y hasta le pidió disculpas.

Estaba más que segura que él no iba a esperar para desembarazarse de la hija de Charlie.

Entre lágrimas, Bella llegó a la misma conclusión que llegó días atrás: no valía la pena sufrir por un desgraciado como él.

.

.

.

.

- Ha estado muy bien cariño. – dijo una voz poco familiar.

Cuando Bella levantó los dedos del piano, el atractivo hombre americano que se apoyaba en él no disimuló su admiración hacia ella.

- ¿Conoces una que es así? – le preguntó el joven silbando una canción un poco desafinada. Luego volvió a su asiento, después de que ella le respondiera con una sonrisa.

A esa hora el bar solía estar lleno de gente, y algunos le pedían sus canciones preferidas. No le pagaban bien, pero se las arreglaba para vivir, y además en breve tenía un par de entrevistas de trabajo.

Por lo tanto sobrevivía.

Llevaba un mes apartada de la vida de Edward. Había aprendido a estar ocupada todo el tiempo, y estaba tan cansada que dormía toda la noche sin pensar en nada. Se había apuntado a un curso de informática, miraba los avisos de trabajo del primero al último, y había escrito a varios de los que parecían estar a su alcance. Y todos los días rogaba que fuera un día en el que no pensara en Edward. Pero lamentablemente el tocar el piano no le servía de mucho en ese sentido.

Por lo tanto cuando Bella alzó la vista y vio a Edward a unos pasos de ella, pensó al principio que no era una imagen real, sino una mala pasada de su fantasía. Siguió tocando, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de él.

- Toca para mí – dijo Edward.

Bella había dejado de tocar el piano sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo y por qué le había seguido el rastro?

- Por favor... – le murmuró; sonaba extraña esa palabra en él.

- ¿Qué quieres que toque? – preguntó Bella indiferente como si se tratase de un cliente cualquiera.

- Cualquier cosa.

- ¿No puedes decir el nombre de algún compositor?

- Chopin.

Tocó algo de Bethoveen, porque sabía que le daría igual. Edward se quedó al lado del piano todo el tiempo, algo que a Bella le molestó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella, tensa, mientras veía al dueño del establecimiento que los miraba, con recelo por la confianza que se estaba tomando el cliente.

- El camarero me ha dicho que a las nueve tienes un descanso.

- No para compartirlo contigo.

Edward no le dio importancia a lo que dijo, y dejó un estuche de joyería forrado en piel sobre el piano.

- Es el collar de tu abuela. –le aclaró.

- ¡Lo he vendido!

- Te lo estoy devolviendo.

- ¡No lo quiero! ¡Y quiero que te vayas y que me dejes sola!

- ¿Es este caballero un amigo suyo, señorita Swan? – el encargado se había acercado a ellos.

- No.

- Si estuviera en su lugar no haría caso a esa mentira – le advirtió Edward al encargado-. Su pianista es mi esposa.

- ¿Es cierto eso?

Bella hubiera querido gritar que era una farsa, pero estaba segura de que Edward iba a seguir su disputa. Por fin asintió con la cabeza.

- Y está a punto de hacer una pausa... – agregó Edward.

Bella atravesó el salón hasta la mesa reservada para su uso personal, cerca del bar. Edward se sentó frente a ella y la miró inexpresivamente. Había perdido peso, estaba demacrado y se le notaba en los rasgos sobresalientes de su cara.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – le preguntó Bella sin levantar la mirada.

- Con esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó.

- Quería que vieses esto – Edward sacó un papel del bolsillo, y lo extendió ante ella. – Tienes derecho a ello, ¿no?

Era el certificado. Ella no sabía si reírse o llorar. Un certificado en el que ponía que un tal Edward Cullen había nacido hace veintisiete años, hijo de Esme, en una clínica suiza.

- No pone nada del padre. Cuando se lo pregunté a Ariadne me dijo que era un hombre casado, a quien mi madre no había querido nombrar. También me dijeron que Carlisle no tenía ni idea de que Esme tuviese un hijo ilegítimo. Me recordaron también las ventajas que había tenido el que se mantuviera en secreto. La vida que hubiese tenido de no haber permanecido dentro de la familia. También me dijeron que tenía el deber de mantenerme callado y no avergonzar a Esme con el recuerdo de la relación que nos unía – dijo Edward con severidad.

- ¡Qué cruel!

- Hasta el día en que Charles me mostró esto, yo no tenía la menor idea de que no era hijo de Ariadne. El engaño me destruyó. En todos esos años nadie me había dicho nada. Quise hablar con Esme. Quería respuestas a mis preguntas. Tenía derecho a ellas. Pero ella salió corriendo. Y al hacer eso me confirmó lo que Ariadne me había dicho. Por lo tanto no me acerqué nunca más a ella. Se ponía tan nerviosa...

- Tú la protegiste.

- Por supuesto – dijo él guardando el certificado.

- ¿Has hablado con ella ahora?

- Sí. Y con Carlisle. Gracias por haberme aconsejado que lo hiciera.

- Pensé que era mejor que no te lo dijera yo.

- Estoy muy contento con Carlisle. Siempre me hubiese gustado tener un padre que me amenazara si disgustaba a mi madre. – Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

Bella lo miraba sin decir nada.

- ¡Al fin sé a quién salgo! – le dedicó una sonrisa que llegó al alma de Bella-. Me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado. – por fin, expresó sus sentimientos en una deliciosa sonrisa torcida.

- Me alegro de que se haya resuelto todo – murmuró Bella. Sentía que él quería dedicarle a ella un final feliz, después de que Max hubiese empezado la historia como una pesadilla.

Se hizo un silencio. Edward miró el reloj.

- No quiero entretenerte más – dijo ella, preguntándose si él oiría el latido de su corazón.

- He comprado una casa en el campo. He puesto a la venta la casa de Londres.

Parecía un buen principio, aunque no entendía su elección. Ella siempre había deseado vivir en el campo, en cambio él no.

- He pensado que quizás quieras venir a... bueno a verla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Se me ha ocurrido simplemente – contestó él, llevándose la bebida a la boca, que estaba intacta hasta ese momento.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

- Has encontrado trabajo – dijo él nervioso.

- No pienso estar aquí toda la vida. Estoy empezando. Y saco lo justo para vivir. Si te preocupa eso...

- ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme?

- Quizás te hubiera gustado que no pudiera salir adelante. – dijo Bella desafiante, no le importaba que pensara él.

- Quizás – él no lo negó.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de mi abogado ya? – preguntó Bella como último recurso. Aunque le doliera en el corazón separarse de él, era la mejor opción para no sufrir más.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de Edward, su rostro se desencajó aún más.

- Has tirado todos mis calcetines – dijo Edward apesadumbrado.

- Era una especie de declaración de principios. –

- Sí, me he dado por enterado.

- Fue una tontería – dijo ella dibujando el borde del vaso con el dedo -. ¿Cómo está Tanya? – le preguntó sin poder reprimirlo.

- Feliz... su marido volvió a buscarla el mismo día de la cena. Ella ha prometido trabajar un poco menos, y él ha prometido aprender a cocinar o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Era eso de lo que estabas hablando aquella noche?

- Sobre todo me estaba diciendo cosas sobre mí. Que le había roto el corazón hace cinco años, y que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Y que si me hubiera casado con ella y le hubiese hecho lo que te hice a ti, me habría castrado.

Tanya se había vengado de él ahora que ya no le importaba.

Volvió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? –

Bella no podía creer lo que le preguntaba. Pero él la miró desafiante, como para que no tuviera la menor duda de sus propósitos.

- No voy a contestar semejante proposición.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Estoy en proceso de divorciarme de ti!

- No ha habido ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera he mirado a otra. No deseo a otra mujer. Te deseo a ti.

Bella miró a profundidad esos ojos verdes, encontrando alguna pizca de sinceridad, de verdad. Su cabeza y su corazón se debatía entre creerle o no… entre caer en su juego o salir ganadora limpiamente, entre sumergirse en su esencia o regresar a su casa sola.

- Solo a ti. – puntualizó con certeza y con una mirada de ¿perdón?

- Entonces tienes un problema – dijo ella temblando como una hoja. Y es que en realidad Bella lo deseaba tanto, que se odiaba.

Edward le tomó la mano, evitando que ella se alejara de él.

- No debería haberlo preguntado... No era realmente lo que quería decir.

- ¡Pero es exactamente lo que estabas pensando! – exclamó Bella, quitando la mano apresada por la de él.

Bella se sintió indignada ante la actitud descarada de él. Edward la deseaba aún, pero aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas no accedería.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio levantarse y abandonar el bar, aún estando en problemas y enfrentando el rechazo, el grácil andar de Edward, y su porte, atraía a más de una mirada en el Bar. Es que acaso… ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Sentirse mal al ver cómo otras mujeres deseaban a su esposo?... ¿Sentirse una más del montón?... No. Esto no podía seguir por más que ella lo amase…

Hubiese querido llorar desconsoladamente, pero había un público que la estaba esperando y un trabajo que realizar.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño como de costumbre, siempre se quedaba despierta hasta un poco más de medianoche, pero esta vez, estaba más perturbada por el encuentro con Edward… se giraba sobre su cama, y no podía despejarse la mente, todo eran imágenes de él… besándola, haciéndola suya, riéndose, alegrándose por la noticia de sus padres… Todo y cada una de estos recuerdos, le hacía pedazos el corazón…

Cuando el reloj señaló las 4 de la madrugada, se durmió al fin, pero no le duró mucho, porque a las siete de la mañana alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa de manera insistente. Bella dormitada hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó a abrir, y un ramo de rosas rojas fue depositado en sus manos. Era Edward que aprovechándose de que Bella estaba medio dormida, había entrado y cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga con esto? – dijo ella consciente del aspecto horrible que tenía, frente a él que parecía sacado de un anuncio de trajes italianos.

- Las pones en agua...

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó ella.

Él la miró unos segundos, y luego se apartó en silencio.

- Fueron muy pocas las mujeres con las que me acosté en estos años. Con la mayoría en el primer año, durante el último con ninguna.

¿Qué reacción esperaba él después de semejante información?

Pero no pudo pensar en nada. Simplemente le pegó con el ramo por la espalda varias veces, compulsivamente, hasta que el ramo se le cayó de las manos. Él no hizo amago alguno de defenderse.

Entonces Bella hundió su cara en sus manos y sufrió un ataque de llanto repentino. Edward la tomó las manos.

- Por favor, ven a casa.

- ¡No puedo!

- No te preguntaré lo que has estado haciendo durante este mes. Te lo prometo. No volveré a mencionarte a Black. Puedo hacerlo. Dejaré de ser celoso. Crees que no puedo, pero sí puedo.

Bella separó sus labios secos en medio del llanto.

- ¿Estabas celoso?

- Me devoraban los celos. ¿Qué crees que soy, una piedra? – dijo con firmeza. – Cuando vi esas fotos me quise morir. No pude soportarlo. Y sabía que si no era capaz de tolerarlo, te perdería. – hizo una pausa. Sus ojos verdes la miraron con total certeza pidiéndole una oportunidad, expresando lo que su corazón no podía decir. – Y te he perdido al final.

- Edward... – susurró. La garganta de Bella se espesaba.

- Esa noche en Escocia sabía que estabas pensando en él. Y pensé que no podría vivir con ello.

- Estaba pensando en ti. Carlisle acababa de decirme lo de su parentesco, y me sentía muy culpable porque sabía que tú lo debías saber.

- No sabía que habías estado hablando con Carlisle. Y cuando me diste esa llave al día siguiente, de la forma en que lo hiciste, supe que la recompensa que esperabas era tu libertad. No podía obligarte a seguir a mi lado. Y menos si estabas enamorada de Black. No tenía sentido. La decisión de quedarte tenía que ser tuya, y realmente no quería estar presente cuando la tomases, por eso me marché de aquella manera. – le confesó con total sinceridad. De ese modo Edward admitía un acto de cobardía que Bella jamás hubiese esperado de él.

Ahora de daba cuenta de que la inseguridad la había llevado a malinterpretar sus palabras y sus hechos. Porque la que había estado luchando por escapar de ese matrimonio había sido ella, y él en cambio la había presionado para que siguiera con él. Y en el momento que apareció la llave, era lógico que él pensara que ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

Bella tragó saliva, le costaba hablar.

- No estoy enamorada de Jacob.

- Esas fotos dicen algo muy diferente – dijo él soltándole las manos y yendo hacia la ventana.

- Las fotos pueden engañar. Ni siquiera lo he visto desde el día que estuvo en la casa. Y ese mismo día se terminó todo. No fue más que una aventura, un pasatiempo, como quieras llamarlo. Estaba muy sola, aburrida y supongo que quería lo que jamás había tenido.

- Lo que podrías haber tenido conmigo si yo no hubiese sido tan orgulloso y tan mezquino como para ofrecértelo – Edward volvió hacia ella y agregó agachando su cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento. – Tú has sido más sincera conmigo de lo que me merezco. Si te he perdido ha sido por mi culpa. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi. Tú no te equivocaste con mis sentimientos. Fue como si la luz me golpease de pronto. Y cuando me pude recuperar del shock, lo único que quería hacer es salir corriendo.

- ¿Pero...?

- Pero tú debiste atarme los tobillos, porque no fui capaz de irme. Tú eras muy joven. Yo no estaba preparado para el matrimonio. Pero me daba miedo que otro hombre estuviera en condiciones de darte lo que yo no podía. Y si yo me iba de tu lado no iba a haber oportunidad de que estuvieras a mi alrededor cuando yo decidiera volver.

- No puedo creer que esos eran tus sentimientos – dijo Bella, temerosa de creer lo que él decía, de que después de todo, no se hubiera equivocado cuando había creído que la atracción irresistible había sido mutua.

- Mis sentimientos eran esos. Pero no sabía cómo manejarlos, y además creo que estaba resentido por el poder de atracción que ejercías sobre mí. Pero luego, Charles cambió todo. De pronto no tuve elección. Nunca, nadie, me había hecho hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Me sentí totalmente impotente. Me sentía como un caballo de raza que tu padre había comprado para ti. Atrapado por una adolescente. ¡Y me juré que no te daría nada que yo no quisiera darte!

Bella pensó en cómo se habría sentido. Y pensó amargamente en su padre, que les había destruido la posibilidad de ser felices.

- Lo comprendo – dijo Bella.

- Pasaron dos años de nuestro matrimonio hasta que empecé a desearte nuevamente – Edward hizo una pausa. – No, no lo demostré. ¡Me hubiese dejado matar antes que acercarme a ti! Mi orgullo no me permitía doblegarme más aún al chantaje de tu padre. Tú eras una mujer a quien yo jamás tocaría.

- Sí –dijo ella.

- No te tuve en cuenta. Era una lucha entre Charles y yo, y tú estabas en medio. Tú eras mi esposa. Yo no podía tocarte. Pero ningún otro podía tampoco. Pero cuando murió Charles yo ya había decidido que seguirías siendo mi esposa, y entonces, al ser una elección propia, nuestro matrimonio sería real. Ya sabes, a mí no se me ocurría que tú pudieras tener otras ideas. Habías aceptado la situación por tanto tiempo... – terminó Edward con una sombra de desconcierto y vergüenza a la vez.

- Tú pensabas que con tu palabra bastaba... – concluyó Bella mirándolo fijamente, Edward siempre había sido muy arrogante, pero por lo menos estaba siendo sincero.

- Yo pensaba que tú me amabas, y que por ello habías seguido a mi lado. – le aclaró con pena en la mirada. El mes que había pasado alejado de Bella, lo había puesto sensible, humano, su lejanía lo había destrozado.

- ¿Pensaba que era la fiel Penélope?

- Fue muy vanidoso de mi parte. Cuando te oí hablar por teléfono con Black, me quise morir. – sintió una punzada de dolor. – Querías dejarme, y tuve que tomar medidas extraordinarias para que no te fueras. Realmente no pensaba que ese certificado fuera aún una amenaza para mí.

- ¿No? – Bella estaba pasmada ante tal afirmación.

- Simplemente lo utilicé para retenerte, y obligarte a que le dieras una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. Yo… – hizo una pausa sintiéndose más avergonzado. –… No tenía derecho de hacerlo. El orgullo y el resentimiento me lo habían impedido por mucho tiempo, pero, en ese momento, me di cuenta que podría enfrentarme a la posibilidad de perderte.

- No querías que ninguna otra persona te comprara calcetines... – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se movía por la habitación.

- Hasta ahora había tenido calcetines suficientes para el resto de mi vida.

Hubo un silencio largo, Edward entonces carraspeó y siguió.

- Cuando dije que envidiaba la fortaleza de Alice en no ceder a las presiones de la familia de Jasper Denali para que dejaran la relación...

- ¿Jasper es un Denali?- interrumpió Bella.

- Si. Es el hermano menor de Tanya. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Alice no dejó que el orgullo interfiriera entre ella y sus sentimientos. Yo sí lo hice. – le confesó totalmente apenado. Era como si quisiera regresar el tiempo, para recomenzar todo de nuevo, y borrar el pasado tormentoso que pasó Bella.

En ese instante, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle con eso. Y de lo que le costaba decirlo. Era una lucha interior, que se habría ahorrado con él "Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche".

- Puedes escribirlo si te resulta más fácil – dijo ella titubeando, pero con la felicidad aflorando a sus ojos.

- Cuando volví de París y tú ya no estabas, fue como encontrarme en un desierto. Había jugado y había perdido. Tú te habías escapado por fin del campo de concentración. – pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo aún más. Estaba nervioso, desesperado frente al cumulo de sentimientos que lo gobernaban. Luego se cogió la cara en señal de arrepentimiento y suplicio. – Necesito que vuelvas a casa, por favor.

- La has puesto en venta – le dijo con crueldad que acababa de estrenar.

- Da igual que no me ames – la miró con desesperación, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente subrayaban la tensión interior en él…el sentimiento que tenía explotando su corazón. – **Yo te amo tanto**.

- **Yo también te amo**. – confesó Bella, su corazón estaba latiendo aún más rápido, no podía creer que Edward por fin se lo haya dicho, y ¡de qué manera! Lo miró fijamente y luego agregó: – Pero no estaba dispuesta a volver hasta que no lo dijeras. –

Edward la abrazó. Era hermoso volver a estar en sus brazos, y durante un rato largo no hubo más que silencio entre ellos, y besos, y un largo abrazo en el que parecían fundidos.

- Te he echado de menos todos los días a todas horas – le juró él. – Pensé que te había perdido.

Después de un rato en que parecían no poder desprenderse, Bella le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tiré los calcetines? –

- Si no hubieses estado enfadada conmigo, no te habrías tomado el trabajo de hacerlo. Eso me dio esperanzas – le confesó él con una sonrisa deliciosa, aquellas que Bella admiraba y la dejaban sin habla.

- ¡Has tenido suerte de que no te hiciera pedazos los trajes! –

- Eso me hubiera dado más esperanzas todavía, pero creo que debo decirte que no tengo intenciones de aprender a cocinar – murmuró el burlón.

- Tienes otros talentos – le dijo Bella, acariciándole el pecho, desvió sus manos a su rostro perfilado y lo acarició suavemente.

- ¿Eso crees? – sonrió él.

- Lo sé. ¿Para qué vas a perder el tiempo en la cocina cuando eres tan bueno en la sala de juntas?

- Pequeña bruja –protestó el con ternura, y la volvió a besar.

- Quiero ver esa casa que has comprado – le dijo ella.

- La he comprado para ti. – la miró.

- ¿De verdad?

– Sé que amas el campo, y la tranquilidad, y ahí es dónde te llevaré. – la besó nuevamente, fue un roce suave y tierno, pero que dejó su cálido aliento como incentivo a más. – Irás conmigo… a mi lado.

Bella le sonrió. Se sentía vivir un sueño, o mejor dicho su sueño de niña. Aún le parecía irreal tenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como latía su corazón con desesperación, sabía que no fue nada fácil para Edward expresar sus sentimientos, pero el sólo escuchar de sus labios aquella confesión y ver sus ojos verdes cristalinos… supo que, su esposo siempre la había amado, al igual que ella.

- Te amo, Bella. – le susurró al oído, inhalando su aroma, aquel que había extrañado tanto tiempo. Y que ahora se dio cuenta, actuaba como una droga para él.

Ese mismo día, entrada la noche, fueron a ver la casa donde empezarían una nueva vida juntos, lejos del pasado, lejos de todo menos del amor que compartían.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

.

.

* * *

**NOTA NUEVA:**

**¡*-*!**

**_Y se llegó el final!..._****_Ojala hayan disfrutado de esta historia, tanto como yo... desde que la vi, me encantó *-* y por eso decidí traerselas! _**

**__**

Tenía más ideas para proximos FICS, como vine comentando, pero murió mi abuelita. y ando en un proceso de shock, que no me lo puedo creer...y bueno estare ausente un tiempo por aqui. Voy a viajar tambien, con mi mama para ver unos familiares, y bueno,,, cuando me reponga de esta perdida, regresare mas tranquila y despejada!... ojala nos veamos en mis nuevas historias... espero verlas. Muchos besos a todas, se les quiere.

.

**_Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, deseo, o lo que sea, haganmelo saber, de paso, voy armando mejor la proxima historia... ( que ojala lo quieran leer - u.u ) _**

**_- Unanse a mi BLOG ^_^ : http: / / belovedhearts-lb. blogspot. com -  
(ya saben: TODO JUNTO)_**

**_._**

**_Bueno sobre el cap, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto el final? ¿les gusto ver a un Edward totalmente enamorado, casi rendido a los pies de Bella?  
Si Edward me viene y me mira de esa forma pidiendo perdon y me dice Te Amo, creo que me derrito al instante... Bella fue más fuerte, y hasta no escuchar lo que quería, no flaqueó ni un minuto! *o*! GENIA!.. xD xD!_**

**_P.D. ya saben..la misma cantareta... pasen por mis otras historias.  
_**


End file.
